Season 4: Don't give up
by HealingWinds
Summary: Trust is the only thing that Abigail can hold on to. Will John Cena give her that trust? OC/John Cena
1. Going Solo

**HealingWinds Notes: **Season 4 is up! If you are just reading this, it takes place three months after. Also, there for SURE going to be CM Punk/OC, just that there is not going to be much most of this story.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Phil?" Abigail yelled CM Punk. She was just backstage watching the show and she saw AJ kissing CM Punk. She didn't care about anything else.

"Abby..." CM Punk angrly rubbed his face with his hands. "She kissed me!"

"I didn't even see you pull away from her!" Abigail grabbed her wrestling gear, water bottle, her boots, and clothes she was going to change after her match against Layla. She placed them all in her brown luggage and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" CM Punk yelled at her.

"With someone who I can trust around here! Apparently even my boyfriend wants to betray me too!" Abigail yelled back. She slammed the door on CM Punk and left him in his locker room. As she was going to someone else's locker room, she could hear CM Punk yelling to himself, telling that he was angry at what just happened.

Abigail was just as angry as he was, leaving in his locker room to cool off. Every feeling she had felt angry and she just wanted to destory everything at her path.

"Didn't I tell you he was a bad influence on you, Abby?"

Abigail stopped dead on his tracks when she spotted her former mentor, Chris Jericho. Abigail's crying eyes quickly turned into blue fiery eyes.

"I heard everything and I wanted you to know that if you want me to deal with him...I can take care of him myself." Chris sounded calm. Through Abigail's eyes he was still a jerk and she wasn't going to fall for his tricks.

"And then you expect me to trust you? I know where this is going Chris and I'm not falling for this! Get out of my way..." Abigail pushed Chris aside and left him alone as well in the hallway.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" John Cena yelled out, letting whoever wanted to get inside his locker room. As he and Sheamus was watching Christian and Cody Rhodes going at it in a singles match, Abigail opened the door with the luggage. Both men thought that Abigail was just here to say hi, but when they saw the look on her face their faces were full of concern.

"Abby, this was about AJ...right?" Sheamus asked her. Abigail nodded and grabbed a steal chair. She sat there alone to think to herself on what happened.

"And she just came back..." John whispered to Sheamus. He nodded at him and asked Abigail, "You want to talk about it, Abby?"

"After my match." Abigail turned her head to Sheamus and John. "And Sheamus..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I travel with you? Like for now until I can go on my own?" Abigail asked as wipped the tears off her face. Sheamus smiled, "You gotta ask John. He's the one who is going to have his own tour bus." Sheamus said this as he turned to John Cena.

"Of course! Christian is coming along too because his seat in the other tour buses is right next to Cody Rhodes. So if you want to talk to family instead, Christian will be there." John Cena showed a thumps up infront of her.

She nodded and grabbed her wrestling gear, "I gotta run guys." She said bye to two of the men and went to the ladies room to change into her wrestling gear. All the anger she will use on Layla, even though Abigail and Layla never really had any bad terms...

* * *

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

Abigail wore her 'Rated R Daughter' wrestling gear for tonight on Smackdown. When she entered the ring Lalya let her hand out for Abigail to shake as a sign of respect.

"Hey, I was hoping to fight against you." Layla smiled at her.

Abigail stared at her hand and was hesitant to shake it, but she shoke it anyway and nodded at her. The match started with the bell ringing.

As expected, Abigail let her anger do the match against Layla and she finished the match with a Spear to the Diva's Champion. She had to admit, Layla is a good wrestler in the ring.

After the match, when Abigail was just about to leave Daniel Bryan's theme hit. "Hold on a second, Ivy." Abigail could almost hear Daniel Bryan speak because of the WWE fans booing at him.

"As you know that rumors pass very fast when it comes to the WWE. So what I want to know is...are you and AJ still best friends?" Daniel Bryan asked her as he made his way to the ring.

Abigail stayed silent and didn't answer his question. "Okay, okay...let me ask a question where you can answer...will you get rid of AJ and get her out of out match as the referee for the WWE Championship?"

That question caused Abigail to grab a microphone and yell out, "You need to get out of my face before I kick your sorry ass again!"

Daniel held his hands up. "Hey, I learned my lesson from last time. I'm not going to get you more angry than you already are, but let's be honest here. Not only you are angry at AJ, you are angry at CM Punk who betrayed your trust. You can't tell me that you don't want to give AJ the beating of her life after what she did to you. I can tell by your face."

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of personality!'_

CM Punk came runing his way to the ring facing Daniel Bryan. Abigail backed away from him and left the ring as soon as he entered. CM Punk grabbed a microphone and yelled out, "You of all people shouldn't talk about trust!"

Abigail stood on the ramp where she saw the two male wrestlers talking in the ring.

"You are just trying to use Ivy of trying to get rid of AJ!" CM Punk took one stare at Ivy.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap!" Daniel said with a grin. "You're the one trying to use her all this time! I mean, I feel sorry for her!"

"If this is where I think its going, Daniel...then you should know that no one tells me what to do nor do I care if your sorry for me or not. As you said to me, the only reason why I'm going to beat AJ is what she did. It's not for you, its not for CM Punk, or anyone else. It's for me. I'll beat anyone who trys to get in my way. Its my goal and my goal alone!"

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

After that Abigail left the arena and went on backstage, to think of what she said out there. In all honestly, everything she said was the truth. If any diva was trying to stop her, she was going to have no problem finishing them off.

"I haven't fought for myself for a while..." Abigail looked up and thought to herself how long was she going to fight like this. She knew it wasn't going to last, but she had to stay strong. She wasn't going to cry forever and nor was CM Punk.


	2. Second best at what she does

The RAW opening started as usual with the theme and then Micheal Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler opening the show.

"I don't know about you King, but things are about to get personal now that Ivy is in the picture of AJ, CM Punk, and Daniel Bryan." Cole stated to King.

"Yeah, not only that Ivy had it made her personal goal to beat AJ at the Money in the Bank PPV." As King said this, the match card for Abigail's match with AJ appeared on the titantron screen.

"Yeah she said and I quote 'I will beat anyone who get's in my way.' We all know Ivy has a temper and it looks like she'll go on her way to keep her promise." Cole said.

AJ's theme began as she got out from backstage with a microphone in hand.

"Speaking of AJ." King said. "Here she comes."

* * *

_In the FCW locker room, 2010_

_AJ and Abigail sat next to each other watching Monday Night RAW while eating ice cream. This was all AJ Lee's idea of getting this all set up because Abigail lost her match against Heath Slater. She was mad because she thought that she would have won the match, but AJ soon got her to calm her down and watch RAW with her. It was AJ's final days with the FCW and she was about to get a contract with WWE on Smackdown._

_"You made us a promise...that you'll always be there...for the both of us."_

_AJ looked at her confused, but she smiled at her. "Yeah..." She turned her head back to the current match RAW had._

_"Hey." Abigail once again had AJ's attention when she turned to her. Abigail grinned at her and said, "Got it memorized?"_

* * *

"Hey, Abby!" John Cena broke her thoughts and caused her to look right at Cena himself. "You might want to hear this." John Cena pointed at the TV infront of him and Sheamus. Right now in the ring there is Daniel Bryan, AJ, and CM Punk.

"I'm so not going to miss this..." Abigail grinned and left the locker room. As she was in the hallway, she could hear the crowd making noise. It was getting louder and louder as she came close to getting into that arena then walking her way to the ring.

"You know AJ? CM Punk doesn't care about you! He only cares about one person and that is CM Punk. Just look at what he did to Ivy!" Daniel Bryan said and pointed at CM Punk

"First of all, Daniel. You don't know the first thing about me or how I really feel about AJ, so shut your mouth alright? Second of all, why don't you leave Ivy alone?" CM Punk gave one good glare at Daniel when he grinned at him.

"No I'm not going to leave Ivy alone because for once I feel bad for her that she has to go though this pain-"

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

"Cut my music!" Abigail said as her theme fading. "If anyone has shown more concern for a best friend it should be me!"

Abigail came from backstage with a microphone in hand. "AJ. I want you to know that...I'm not mad at you anymore."

AJ brought a small smile on her face. "That's great, Ivy." CM Punk however grew a confused face.

"Maybe what you said was true. Maybe I have to move on..." Her voice trailed off as what the WWE fans thought, but they saw the grin quickly grew on her face. "However, that doesn't change the fact that both of us are still facing each other in that Money in the Back PPV!" Abigail couldn't help, but see the little frown she just flashed. Her smile quickly returned like a coin a few seconds later.

As the WWE fans cheered for this, AJ said, "O-Of course."

"None the less, Daniel did you wake up this morning thinking that you were going to propose to my best friend and thinking that you were going to suck up to me?" Abigail asked Daniel Bryan.

"Yes and no!" Daniel's face showed that he was a little paniced and also showed Abigail that he was lieing. "All I'm trying to be a friend, Ivy! That's all."

"You are not my friend and never will be. Simple as that. I don't want your simpathy Bryan so cut the act already." Abigail angerly said.

_Ring! Ring!_

"That is the most annoying thing I heard tonight." Abigail randomly said as Micheal Cole stood up from the commentary table.

"May I have your attention please? I just recived an e-mail from the anonymous RAW GM!" Cole went on to the laptop and began saying what the laptop read.

"And I quote...'Surprise! I'm back and I'm in charge tonight! I enjoy this love fest that is going on a personaily I think Punk and AJ make a great couple! That is why I'm putting Punk and AJ in a mix tag team match against Daniel Bryan and Eve!'" After that being said from the GM out of Micheal Cole's mouth, Daniel Bryan paniced like if that was a bad idea.

"What? No! This can't happen! AJ and I should be partners!" Daniel yelled out.

"Oh what's the matter tough guy? Can't face the fact that CM Punk and AJ are tag team partners tonight?" Abigail grew a grin and was about to leave the ring when...

_Ring! Ring!_

"And I quote...'Oh and one more thing. The special guest referee is none other than the Rated R Daughter, Ivy. This will be done after another mixed tag team match. Dolph Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero, and David Otunga will take on Ivy, John Cena, and Kane!'"

By the sounds of the WWE fans cheering at that statement, they seemed to be happy about this. Abigail smiled and looked at everyone in the ring. "Things got a lot more interesting...Anyway, just don't worry I'll call it down the middle alright? And you..." Abigail pointed at CM Punk.

"Stay out of this. I think to safe to say and sorry if I sound like AJ, but I don't think Kane will try anything during my mixed tag team match." Although, Abigail wasn't so sure about that since she wasn't in good terms with Kane. It doesn't hurt or might hurt to find out, but she'll have John Cena at her side. He wasn't in good terms with Kane too.

CM Punk watched Abigail leave the ring as her theme hit in the arena. He wasn't going to promise anything, but he was going to keep a close eye out if Kane did anything that might harm Abigail.

* * *

"And their partner...the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

Abigail came from backstage and entered the ring with John Cena and Kane. Her 'Rated R Daughter' wrestling attire is now in a black, blue, and white scheme instead black, red, and white.

She pointed at Vickie and yelled out, "You get in this ring now!"

Of course, that wasn't happening. Vickie didn't want to enter the ring and instead Dolph Ziggler entered the ring. Abigail backed away when Kane wanted to face Dolph Ziggler. Abigail didn't agure about that nor did she want to and let Kane start the match against Dolph Ziggler. As the bell rang, John Cena and Abigail got behind the ropes.

As expected from Kane, he was laying out on Dolph Ziggler and giving him no chance of tagging in his partners. After a two close call pins from Kane, Dolph decided to try and tag in either Vickie or David Otunga. Dolph punched Kane then ran towards him, but it was a good thing that Kane caught him by the neck. When Kane was about to chokeslam him, Dolph kicked Kane's stomach and quickly tagged in Vickie.

By the looks on Vickie's face, she wasn't to happy about getting in the ring with Kane. She didn't have to worry about that, because Abigail jumped over the ring ropes ran towards Vickie and tackled her down. She began to punch Vickie repeatedly until the refeere told her to stop. Abigail backed away from Vickie, but before she would tag someone, Abigail would take Vickie's leg to pull her away from her partners. Next, she held Vickie into the Sharpshooter and held it there as long as she can.

Before Vickie was about to tap, Dolph Ziggler pushed Abigail away from Vickie. When he pushed her she fell out of the ring and her head landed hard on the ground first. Kane got in the ring and threw Dolph Ziggler out of the ring, then attacking Dolph so he would weaken him. This took plenty of time for Vickie to tag in David Otunga. With the only man behind the ropes, John Cena didn't need a tag and went right after Otunga.

"My head..." Abigail slowly got up with her head hurting like she got hit by a steel chair.

She touched her head and felt a bump there. Angered by this she turned to Dolph Ziggler, but her eyes quickly turned to the match just when John Cena lifted Otunga on shoulders. Once John Cena hit the AA on Otunga, he went for the pin.

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang and the referee raised John Cena's wrist then walked towards Abigail to raise her wrist.

"The winners of this match...the team of Ivy, Kane, and John Cena!"

"Heh...We won anyway and nothing too bad happened." It was only a bump on her head and all she needed was a ice bag.

_'Weeeelllll, its the Big Show!'_

Abigail stopped in her tracks when she heard the Big Show's theme. He was walking his way to the ring where John Cena was, but after Big Show and Abigail glared at each other John Cena ran his way towards Big Show. He wasn't going to wait for the Big Show to come to the ring. As for Abigail, she made her way back to backstage, so she could make her way to the medical room to get an ice bag.

When she made it inside the medical room, she asked, "Hey Jack! You have a ice bag?"

Jack nodded at her and threw her an ice bag. She caught it and placed it on her head as she made it back to her locker room. Josh finally caught up with Abigail and yelled out, "Ivy!"

Abigail turned to her left side to see Josh with a camera man. "Hey Josh."

"Hey, Ivy! Can you tell me your comments on being the guest referee on the mixed tag team match at the main event tonight?" Josh asked Abigail.

"For one I'm going to feel like if I'm in someone else's shoes, Josh. Tonight, the mixed tag team match is in my hands and I pick who wins and who doesn't. Others might be thinking that this is my first time being the guest referee. That is true, but I did my homework on this one. I think I'll do a really good job on being the guest referee." Abigail grinned at Josh and walked her way to her locker room and went inside to get a little break before the main event.

* * *

Abigail was just streching before she got in the ring. She wore the same wrestling attire she had on in her match, but there was a simple referee shirt over her tight shirt. When she was done stretching, she spoted one person she didn't like at all.

"Great. What in the hell do you want?" Abigail asked harshly.

Daniel Bryan only smiled at her. "Hey, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you about AJ and CM Punk."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "I'll take it that you're trying to mess with my head, but I'll let you talk anyway."

Daniel shoke his head. "No! It's nothing like that! It's just that she almost got married to CM Punk. Doesn't that make you a little upset?"

Abigail looked away from him. "Like I said before I'm not angry at AJ anymore. I'm only concerned about AJ."

"Are you sure? It just seems to me that she might be using you just so you won't get angry at her. Of course, you don't have to take it from me. You are the kind of person that sees it to believe it." Daniel offered to shake hands, but Abigail didn't do anything or turn to him. Her back was facing Daniel Bryan.

"See ya at the match, Ivy." Daniel left Abigail to think about what he said.

She suddenly grinned when no one or Daniel was looking at her. There was something planing going on in the mind of Abigail and no one seemed to knew her plan as of tonight. "It's the only way of getting even..." Abigail said.

Who was she getting even at?

* * *

Daniel Bryan came out from backstage as he yelled out 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over again. He was the one who has been trying to get to Abigail's good side more than AJ. Even so, he is still concerned about AJ's well being or just pretending to in Abigail's eyes.

_'She looks good to me!'_

The next one to come out from backstage is Eve. Possibly Abigail's main rival in the WWE and the one who turned on her, Zack, and John Cena. Since then, the two went their ways and never saw each other as friends again.

AJ's theme can be heard next when she made her way to the ring. AJ's 'best friend' and the one who kissed CM Punk on Smackdown. She was the one who calmed Abigail down and told her she 'needed' to move on.

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality!'_

The WWE champion himself made his way to the ring after yelling out 'It's clobbering time!' Even after that fight he and Abigail had, he still loved her. However, it looks like he'll soon to be ex-boyfriend. Or thats what he and the others thought...

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

Abigail came out from backstage and the last one to do so, because of her being the guest referee of tonight's main event. When she made to the ring, she pointed at the bell keeper and he rang the bell for the match to start. The match started with Daniel Bryan and CM Punk.

The Rated R Daughter watched the match very carefully. She had to count a few close pins in the match and when AJ tagged herself in CM Punk looked at her and said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

She just smiled at him as she entered the ring with Eve. The two started brawling in the ring and trying to give as much damage to each other as possible. When Eve was throwing punches at her and AJ couldn't even defend herself, Abigail pulled Eve of of AJ. When she told her to stop punching her and she didn't, she pushed her away from AJ.

"What was that for?" Eve yelled at Abigail.

"For not listening to me! I told you to stop!" Abigail yelled at her.

"Pft. You can't tell me what to do." Eve went passed Abigail, but when she did Abigail punched her in the face and let AJ get the roll up.

1...

2..

3!

"The winners of this match AJ and the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

Abigail raised both AJ and CM Punk's wrist in victory. She hugged AJ and said, "Congrats."

She nodded at turned to CM Punk and hugged him.

"AJ!"

The boos shot out quickly towards Daniel Bryan. "AJ! You mean more to me than some WWE Championship match!" Daniel Bryan touched her face. "Look, why don't we get married right now?"

Abigail sat on top of the turnbuckle and waiting for the right moment to finish her plan.

As Daniel Bryan waited for AJ to come with him to get married, CM Punk was sick of Daniel trying to use AJ. So he grabbed a microphone and said, "AJ. I'm going to try to use you and lie to you to win the match at Money in the Bank. Daniel says he wants to marry you, but not for you! He wants to use you, so he could win the WWE Championship!"

AJ looked right at Daniel who was still waiting behind the ropes for her.

"I'm going to lay it on the line here. I don't care if what I'm about to say cost me the WWE Championship. I'm not going to marry you. If me saying that is not the answer you are looking for then I'm sorry. I," He paused and pointed at Abigail. "I love her and that doesn't mean that I don't care about you, AJ. I do and at least I care enough to not lie to you and tell the truth."

Abigail suddenly felt a bit bad, but noticed that AJ was about to cry when suddenly she slapped CM Punk. There was a bit of surprise on Abigail's face, but when she saw Daniel laughing at the sight, AJ was smiling at him. She would walk towards him and slap him as well.

Her angry expretion turned into a crazy smile and laughed at the two, chanting 'Yes!' over and over again. When AJ got to her third 'Yes' in the ring, Abigail got off of the turnbuckle and quickly kicked AJ's stomach. Next, she hit the Killswitch on her and stood there at she layed on the mat in pain.

"I'm the second best at what I do!" Abigail yelled at AJ. "And what I do second best? Well that's mind games! Another book out from my dad!"

After getting the quote out of X-23, Abigail chanted 'Yes' over and over again. This was directed towards Daniel Bryan and AJ. Once she was done with the 'Yes' chants, her theme hit and left the ring.

Both Daniel Bryan and CM Punk looked a bit shocked, but Daniel was the one who was angry at her. CM Punk ran out of the ring and towards backstage to catch up with Abigail.

"Abby!"

Abigail turned back to see CM Punk runing towards her. "Look...there's something I wanted to tell you." Before would say more, Abigail held out her hand.

"Can I tell you something first?" She asked. CM Punk nodded and let her talk first. "I think we need a break..."

CM Punk just took a few seconds to stare at her. "Really? It's funny, because I was going to say the same thing."

"Oh wow..." Abigail now didn't have to fell awkward. "Seriously, I think we do need a break...but how long?"

CM Punk smiled at her. "As much as we need until things are patched up. I'm sorry for kissing AJ, by the way."

Abigail shoke her head. "It's fine...I just so angry that I didn't even what to hear what you have to say..."

"And I don't blame you." CM Punk simply hugged her and stated, "It's my fault alright? So don't you fell bad about any of this."

Abigail hugged CM Punk back and kissed his check. She lets go of him and says proudly, "I'm going to beat AJ! No matter what!" Abigail's confidence came back and ready for Money in the Bank to face AJ.


	3. Don't Give up

**HealingWinds Notes**: The reason why there is a diva's Money in the Bank on a RAW show is that the AJ/Ivy rivaly was in my mind and I didn't think about a Diva's Money in the Bank. Also, its a tribute to the Money in the Bank PPV. Yes, this seems like a crazy idea for a Diva's Money in the Bank, but I like it.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night RAW! We are one week away from hitting the 1000th episode of RAW!" Cole said excitedly.

"Not only that, there is going to be a first ever Diva's Money in the Bank match right here on RAW!" King said.

"The same rules apply as the Money in the Bank match. Whoever gets the briefcase can cash in the briefcase in before this year ends against the Diva's Champion, Layla. King, guess who is going to be in this match!" Cole said. The briefcase that is currently hanging above the ring has the color pink and the diva's logo on it.

"The divas that are going to be fighting for the briefcase are Beth Pheonix, Natalya, Tamina, and Ivy!" When King first heard about this match he was surprised about this, but he was glad that there was a new way for the diva's get a title match.

"Not only that CM Punk is going to face the Big Show on tonight's main event!"

* * *

As the matches of tonight's Monday Night RAW are being announced by King and Cole, Abigail was getting ready for the biggest match yet on her career. She has never been in a Money in the Bank match before and she didn't have enough time to prepair for this, but she knew what the rules were. She watched enough Money in the Bank matches to know what the rules are.

Abigail was just stretching with the help of the left over metal boxes next to her.

"So, you're getting ready for that Diva's Money in the Bank match?"

Abigail stopped to what she was doing and looked at the person who spoke to her. She smiled and said, "Hey Rey!"

Rey Mysterio had known her since 2009 and before she entered at FCW. She had been surounded by many WWE Superstars that have been her family since she was little and Rey was the one she hasn't seen in a while.

"I heard that you were already the only diva to hold the most regains for the Diva's Championship." He said grinning at Abigail.

"You heard right and I'm looking forward of making a four regain." Abigail proudly said to Rey.

"Speaking of that, I wanted tell you how important it is in the Money in the Bank matches are." Rey said with his voice getting serious already.

"Alright." Abigail sat on one of the metal boxes and looked right at Rey. "Shoot."

He nodded at her and said, "I've been to these kinds of matches before and these can ruining your career like that. Try to get as much speed as you can to get that briefcase. I suggest that you refrain of using the Spear while your on the ladder unless...the situation calls it."

Abigail nodded at him. "There this Money in the Bank match that my dad used to be in. He speared Jeff Hardy and took him down with him."

"Yeah thats something I'm afraid of you doing the same, but again use it when you really need it." Rey said with concern. Abigail nodded and got off the metal box.

"Thanks Rey. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"The following Money in the Bank match is set for one fall! Introducing first..."

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

Abigail made her way towards the ring and she saw three ladders one on each side of the ring. There was only one ladder in the ring and the pink briefcase was hanging above the ring. She placed her long coat right on the steel steps and got ready for her other three opponents for this match.

Tamina's theme hit and she was next to come to the ring, then Beth Pheonix, and last one was Natalya. All four divas looked at each other, but something had caught Abigail's eye. The Divas of Doom were grinning at each other and nodded.

Abigail was ready for their team up against her, but Tamina tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, how about we get rid up those two and lets see who can race up to that briefcase first." Tamina said pointing at Beth and Natalya.

"Sounds like a plan to me." And that was the only plan Abigail is going to have to do in order to get rid of her opponents. She knew that Beth and Natalya are tough and they won't go down that easily.

For now, Tamina and Abigail teamed up together against Beth and Natalya. Abigail used her speed like Rey Mysterio said, and hit Beth with her legs. She keeped on kicking her until she is seen laying on the ring in pain. Then she turned to Tamina, who was dealing with Natalya right now.

When Tamina threw Natalya out of the ring and she looked at Abigail. The two started fighting each other and trying to see who will go down first. After about three mintues fighting each other both Natalya and Beth came in the ring with a ladder. They were holding that one ladder together at they hit both Abigail and Tamina at the same time.

"Ugh...Damn it..." The ladder hit her back hard and it hurt like hell. Tamina felt the same thing, but there was no time to rest. She forces herself back up...

Natalya was helping Beth get the ladder up, but Tamina attacked Natalya once more and took the fight outside the ring.

Meanwhile, Beth was trying to get the ring up on her own. Abigail forced herself up and grabbed a ladder then slid into the ring. Just when Beth was about to climb up when she pulled Beth away and slamed her against the flat ladder. She then placed Beth between the ladder like a sandwich and grabbed the top part of the ladder.

"This time...get out of my way!" She angerly yelled at Beth.

Abigail slammed the top part of the ladder against Beth with Beth's back facing first. Loud 'oooo's can be heard when Abigail hit Beth with the ladder.

She then climbed up the ladder that Beth already set up and once she made it to the top she tryed to remove the briefcase from the hock. Tamina looked over the ladder and saw that Abigail was already trying to get the briefcase. Tamina got in the ring, but she didn't get a chance to climb up to the ring because Natalya had attacked her from behind as payback.

When the bell rang, Abigail had the briefcase in her hands and to make sure she got down on the ring safely the referee held the ladder steady.

"The winner of the match, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

Abigail was tired, but nothing stopped her from getting up on her feet to yell at the top of her lungs. She won the first ever Diva's Money in the Bank match and is holding the first ever Diva's briefcase.

"Hey! This is not fair!"

Abigail stopped celebrating and looked towards Natalya, who had a microphone in her hand.

"I should be the one to win that! I was so close of grabbing that briefcase!" Natalya yelled out angerly. "I challenge you for that briefcase on the 1000th episode of RAW!"

Abigail thought about this for a moment and when she was done she placed the briefcase down. "I'll give you my answer..." The answer was a quick Spear towards Natalya and the response was from the crowd is tons of cheers.

She grabbed the dropped microphone and said, "No, Natalya. You blew your chance to try and win this. It's too late to be making matches for this." She raised up the Diva's briefcase and left the ring. There was no way she was giving a match with the risk of losing the briefcase to someone who didn't win. She won this with hard work! Some say its cowardly, but its just being smart.

"Hey kiddo!"

Christain came running towards Abigail and hugged her. "Congrats!"

He caught her by surprise with the hug, but she hugged him back. "Thanks, Jay. It means a lot."

"Hey there lass." Sheamus came into the scene and high fived Abigail. "Very imprisive out there. I couldn't blame you for refusing the match Natalya wanted."

Christain nodded and said, "And you know what this means?" He pointed at the Diva's briefcase. "This means that everyone will know you got your dad's wrestling blood."

"I couldn't agree more. You remember when your dad cashed in the briefcase against John Cena right? Maybe you just do the same." Sheamus said, patting Abigail's shoulder.

"You must be tired. You want to see the rest of the RAW with Me, John, and Sheamus in John's tour bus?" Christian asked her.

"Yeah, just let me get the rest of my stuff out of my locker room and I'll be right with you guys."

* * *

The show already ended, but somehow everyone wasn't leaving yet. CM Punk's tour bus, John Cena's tour bus, and three tour buses along with two new tour buses went to go get gas. It wasn't far from the arena here, but most of the WWE superstars and divas were hanging out in the backstage arena. In the ring, there was already a dark match going on.

John Cena and Kane vs Big Show and Chris Jericho.

As the dark match went on, Abigail was hanging out with Sheamus and CM Punk in the medical room. Sheamus was randomly singing Don't give up by Kevin Rudolf while he was getting his arm checked up. It was suppose to be for a music video for Summerslam. The one who was recording him singing is Jack with the help of his iPod touch. The song itself was playing too, so Sheamus could sing with it.

"Traveled down every single road, I felt love, I felt pain, but it's all just a part of the game!" Sheamus sang. He pointed at CM Punk to sing part of the song.

"Ha, ha, ha, no." He said while taking off the white tape around his hand.

Abigail placed her briefcase down beside the bed that Sheamus is sitting on and sang, "So don't give up! Don't look down, cause your time is gonna come around! Don't look back! You've come to far!" She pointed at the WWE Championship. "Baby, you were born to be a star!"

CM Punk looked at Abigail, then he placed his hand on his face and tried not to laugh. Thats when Jack filmed himself singing the next part of the song.

"I've had doubt. I've had faith, but I believe... Everyday I've been right. I've been wrong!" Jack sang.

"Not you too, Jack!" CM Punk joked, but shouted out loud.

After that funny, yet fun time she had with the three men she and Sheamus walking in the hallway and making their way to John Cena's tour bus. They suddenly heard a male singing not to far away.

"Shhh...you hear that?" Sheamus whispered.

"Is that...?" Abigail knew who that voice was.

CM Punk was singing part of the song Don't give up without no one seeing him. Well, Jack was with him still recording from his iPod. "So don't give up! Don't look down, cause your time is gonna come around! Don't look back! You've come to far! Baby you were born to be a star!"

Without Jack or CM Punk noticing, Abigail and Sheamus were just a couple of inches away from them.

"Uh oh..." Jack said, looking towards Abigail and Sheamus. The two waved at him and that lead to CM Punk to stop what he was doing.

"Uhhhhh..." CM Punk is now having his awaward moment with Sheamus and Abigail.

Sheamus started laughing his butt off while Abigail left her briefcase with Sheamus to walk up to CM Punk, hugged him, then high fived him. Next, she ran towards Sheamus as he said bye to CM Punk.

CM Punk just stared at Jack, almost like a death glare. Jack held out his hands, with the iPod still recording. "Hey! I didn't know they would come here!"

In the meantime, Sheamus and Abigail were meet with Christian and John Cena. Both of them were singing Summerslam's theme as well.

_'So don't give up! Don't look down, cause your time is gonna come around! Don't look back! You've come to far! Baby you were born...You were born to be a star!'_

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes: **You'll know why I put that as the ending of this chapter.


	4. Canadian Family

Abigail had to be the luckest damn person in the world...well, to herself at least. What kind of birthday you can have when the 1000th episode of RAW is just a couple of hours left with a family of WWE superstars you grew up with and had great friends with?

Well, Abigail was about to find out right now.

"Come on, John! Can I see now?" Abigail complained. She had her eyes covered by John Cena, the man who will face the WWE champion.

"What about my briefcase?" Abigail asked.

"No you can't see and don't worry about that. Christian has your briefcase." John Cena said as he lead her to lunch room area with Christain and Sheamus following behind them. In St. Louis, the A&T Center has a big lunch room, so when he entered the lunch room he saw Rey Mysterio holding the cake with Zack Ryder. They placed it on the table infront of John Cena and Abigail.

When John Cena lets Abigail see, Rey Mysterio and Zack Ryder wasn't the only ones Abigail saw. Roddy Roddy Piper, R-Truth, Bret Hart, AJ, Kelly Kelly, Tamina, Curt Hawkins, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, CM Punk, Paul Heyman, Mick Foley, Chris Jericho, and Santino. Christain and Sheamus went in the lunch room area just in time.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled, execpt for Paul Heyman.

"Guys..." Abigail quickly grew a big smile on her face. Even though she didn't know that everyone was going to throw a quick birthday party before the 1000th episode of RAW, she was happy that her WWE family did this anyway.

Christian gave Abigail her briefcase, which was now in a different color. It was black and had a rose on the middle of the briefcase.

"Your dad is running late, but he told me to say happy birthday and that he's proud of you." Christain said.

This got Abigail's day even better once she knew that her father, Edge, is going to be here tonight. Can this day get any better?

"Sorry, we're late!" Shawn's voice can be heard be heard behind John Cena, Abigail, Christian, and Sheamus. Shawn came in the lunch room with his best friend Triple H.

Christain said, "Where were you guys? We already said happy birthday to her!"

Shawn threw his hands up in the air and turned to Triple H. "I told you we're going be there late!"

Triple H tried to calm Shawn down. "Cool it will you, Shawn? As long as we make it there its fine."

Shawn sighed and shoke his head. He turned to Abigail and said, "Anyway, here's your gift."

The birthday gift was a ring gear for her in a plastic bag. Her top is a long, tight, black shirt and on the back side of that shirt had green letters that said 'Rated R Daughter'. The bottom were short wrestling tights that were right bellow her knees and had green 'R' letter on each side of the leg and it was camouflaged with a green, brown, and grey patterm. It was sort of a DX attire for Abigail.

"Oh wow, guys! Thanks a lot!" Abigail might where this on the 1000th episode of RAW, but for now she has her birthday to look forward to right now. Triple H patted Abigail's back. "No problem, kid."

"Can we cut the cake? I'm getting a little hungry here..." Zack Ryder said, staring at the cake.

Abigail laughed at him and nodded. "Sure, go ahead. I'll eat in a little bit."

As Rey grabbed a knife and cut the cake, Zack was giving everyone a piece and handing it down to other people in the lunch room. Everyone was having a good time talking to one another.

It was already one hour away from Abigail was staring at the briefcase for a little while. She was thinking of chashing it in the 1000th episode of RAW, but wasn't so sure...

"Hey, Abby."

There was a hand placed on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Randy Orton.

"Uncle Randy!" Abigail placed the briefcase down beside her and gave Randy a big hug.

"Who am I to miss a birthday from my favorite niece?" Randy hugged Abigail back. After they let go, he pointed at Abigail's briefcase and said, "When are you going to cash that in?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Randy. Although, I'm going to be sneaky like you." Abigail grinned at him.

"Hey, Abigail." Paul Heyman walked towards Randy Orton and Abigail. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, Paul." Abigail nodded at him and looked at Randy. "You mind?"

"Nah. I gotta leave in a little bit anyway. I'll talk to you later, Abby." Randy waved at her and went to talk to other WWE superstars. Now that there was this sense of Paul Heyman and Abigail being alone to talk, Abigail placed her briefcase on the chair she was sitting on and crossed her arms. Despite what Paul Heyman shows in the ring, he's really a man that wants to see the younger WWE talent to be on top and a wise man who is really a cool guy to talk to.

"What is on your mind, Paul?" Abigail asked.

"I just wanted to say I was very impressed in that diva's Money in the Bank match. Now, you know as well as I do what you need to do in order to get a fourth regain on the Diva's Championship." Paul said with Abigail nodding at him.

"You had made the Diva's Championship important than any diva and if you cash in that," Paul pointed at the briefcase. "...I'll be more impressed. The first diva to cash in their briefcase and win."

* * *

It was already the RAW 1000th episode and after the 6 man tag team match was, Abigail was about to have her own diva tag team match. All she heard was that she had a mystery partner and mystery guest refeere. She and her partner were facing the Diva's of Doom, Beth Pheonix and Natalya.

She still haven't seen her father and RAW already started.

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

As Abigail came out from backstage with the wrestling attire that she was given to her by Shawn Micheals and Triple H. She held the briefcase with her to the ring and stared down Beth Pheonix and Natalya.

Before the match started Natalya grabbed a microphone and said, "Ivy, hand over that briefcase."

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked.

"You know as well as I do that I should have won that briefcase, my briefcase." Natalya boldly stated infront of Abigail. Beth Pheonix was agreeing with her the whole time.

"You expect me to give this to you when you and Beth didn't win in that diva's Money in the Bank? How stupid are you?" Abigail harshly stated. "Since I'm on a crusade of all things stupid again I should put that on the top of my list!"

Beth didn't like what she heard from Abigail's mouth. She got another mirophone and yelled out, "Hey, you better watch your mouth and hand over that briefcase!"

Before Abigail said anything, the WWE fans chanted 'stupid' over and over.

"Or else what, Beth?" Abigail yelled back Beth. "I have no problem of dealing with you two on my own if I have too." It looked like if that was a good plan for Beth and Natalya until...

Trish Stratus theme hit and everyone was shocked, but happy that she could wrestle tonight. Even Abigail felt the same way as the fans did. She ran her way to the ring and stared down Beth and Natalya.

"What are you doing here, Trish?" Beth yelled at her. "You stay out of this!"

"And miss this? Not a chance! Besides...I'm Ivy's partner for this match!" Trish yelled proudly at them. It looked like Ivy wasn't going have something planed with the briefcase after all. She looked at it and gave it to the Justin Roberts. "Don't give it to these losers and keep an eye on it."

The Justin nodded at her and kept the briefcase right next to him.

_'GO!'_

Christian was the next person to come out from backstage. He wasn't in his wrestling attire, but he had jeans, a red collor shirt, shoes and the Intercontinental Championship around his waist. When he stood ring side he grabbed another microphone and said, "Don't mind me ladies, but I'll be here cheering for Trish and Ivy."

"This is all fine and dandy since this is the 1000th episode of RAW, but who in the world is the guest refeere?" Right after she asked that a familar entrence hit the arena.

_'You think you know me?'_

The WWE fans couldn't be more happy for the Rated R Superstar to be coming out here in the 1000th episode of RAW and not only that he is the guest refeere for Trish's and Abgiail's match.

When Edge entered the ring with a refeere shirt on, the bell rang and Edge towards his daughter and waved at her. "Hi." He said.

Indeed, Abigail is happy to see her father and the only thing she said before the match started is, "Well that answers my question. How about we get 'Boots to Asses' trending on twitter while Trish and I kick some ass!" With that she attacked Natalya and Trish started her own attack as well to Beth Pheonix. Trish threw her out of the ring and kept her away from Natalya and Abigail. In the meantime, Edge had to keep his eyes on the match.

After Abigail Irish whipped her against the turnbuckle and ran towards her, Natalya kicked Abigail before Abigail would try to hit a clothesline against the turnbuckle. This gave Natalya the opening she needed to throw some punches at her. While Abigail was shielded by her arms, so she could block some of Natalya's punches. Edge had to move Natalya away from Abigail, but this somehow angered Natalya.

Natalya slapped Edge across the face. Abigail saw this and just grew more anger than Natalya. For Christian, his face read, 'Oh, you are going to get it' and from the looks of things Abigail was about to lay the beating of Natalya's life.

From out of no where, she quickly stood up and kicked Natalya's gut. "Don't touch my dad! You got that?" She yelled out.

Abigail laid out the Edgecution, a Lifting DDT to Natalya and got the pin.

1..

2..

Natalya kicked out at the count of two. As the refeere, Edge showed two to Abigail to let her know she just got the two count. After this was going on Trish and Beth were already behind the ropes.

Abigail draged Natalya by the arm and tagged in Trish. Trish was about to hit her finisher, the Chick Kick already when Natalya was standing up. However that wasn't the case when Natalya quickly moved away to tag in her partner, Beth Pheonix.

Durning the match between Trish and Beth, Natalya was trying to get Edge's attention. So far Edge hasn't got his attention, but it was only a matter of time before he does so. Abigail jumped down from the ring and made her way towards Natalya. She pulled her leg and made her fall to the ground.

It was because of this, Trish didn't need to worry about Natalya and used her finisher, Stratusfaction, a Springboard Bulldog. After this she got the pin.

1..

2..

3!

Abigail wasn't done yet. She threw Natalya in the ring and she picked her up again to set her up on her newest finisher. Ivycution, a Reverse STO, which made Natalya hit face first on the ring. She did this to gave a statement to Natalya or any Diva that might try to take her briefcase.

Abigail frowned at the hurt Natalya laying on the ring. "You and Beth are not are not enough of to stop me."

"Well done Miss Money in the Bank!" Edge said proudly as Justin Roberts gave back the briefcase.

"Thanks dad!" She smiled right at her father.

Christian came in the ring and said, "How about a group hug?"

The group of four Canadians hugged each other in the middle of the ring while the WWE fans chanted 'Trish' then chants of 'Thank you Edge'. If this was part of Abigail's birthday gift then this was the best gift by far.

After that Christain and Abigail left the ring, leaving Edge to do a little promo about how he loved to be back once again with Trish.

* * *

As the dark match began after the 1000th episode of RAW, Abigail started to think about what happened at the end of the show where CM Punk clotheslined the Rock. She was one of the few people that thought that was really cool to take down the Rock like that.

If CM Punk can hold on to the WWE title until Royal Rumble, she couldn't wait until the Rock could face CM Punk. When the Rock said that he was getting a title shot at Royal Rumble, it did bother her a little bit.

Sure, the Rock is an icon, the Great One, the People's Champ, but he comes out here and says that he gets a title shot? Abigail would be a little mad if she was Diva's Champion and another Diva would ask for a title match without working hard to get a title shot.

"Maybe I have a good idea of when I will cash this briefcase." Abigail said as she stared at the briefcase.

She knew that Layla is going to have another championship match with Beth at Summerslam. Even though she worked hard to get where she is, Abigail had a problem with her getting so many Diva's title matches. Abigail couldn't care less who was champion at Summerslam as long as she can be fast as ever and can find the right moment to cash in the briefcase. That's what mattered right now in Abigail's career.

After she placed her stuff at John Cena's tour bus, she went back to the A&T Center to discuss about next weeks RAW with Triple H. It was only a few hours left until everyone had to leave the A&T Center, so Abigail still had plenty of time to go in and talk to Triple H and then leave the arena.

Abigail knocked on Triple H's office door and heard his voice say, "Come in!"

She entered the office and found Triple H sitting there along with CM Punk. He was sitting infront of Triple H, but when Abigail entered CM Punk simply waved at her and smiled.

Abigail nodded at him and took a seat next to CM Punk.

"Alright, CM Punk you know that you will be going out there next week to explain your actions on RAW, right?" Triple asked.

He nodded at Triple H. "Yeah."

Triple H turned to Abigail, "Abby, you will be teaming up with Christian, Chris Jericho against Eve, Dolph Ziggler, and the Miz next week. After that match you'll cut a promo about you winning the Diva's Money in the bank and the Divas in the locker room as a heel."

At first Abigail didn't respond to what Triple H said, but a few seconds later she smiled at him.

"I get the feeling you like this idea." Triple H grinned at her.

"You bet I do." Abigail said, now finally knowing that she was going to be a full flegded Heel for the first time in her career.

"Not only that, you will be with CM Punk during commentary." Triple H saw the shine in Abigail's eyes while he said this to her.

"I like the idea and if you don't mind, Hunter...could I do the promo in my own words? You know without a script?" Abigail asked him.

"You do know that I know that you've been working without a script, but since you proven yourself that you can make your own promos...then yes you can." Triple held her hand out to Abigail and CM Punk as all three of them stood up.

Abigail had her heart pumping, because she thought she was going to get away of not reading the script, but she did calm down when he didn't get mad at her and let her do promos on her own.

"Thanks for you two coming out here. That's basicly the shortest summary I have for you two and I'll give you more about this next Monday early in the morning."

Abigail and CM Punk shock Triple H's hand and left the office. Abigail raised both of her hands and yelled out, "Whoooo! I get to be a Heel!"

CM Punk laughed heartfeltly at her. "Trust me, its easier for someone to hate you than to like you and its more fun being the bad guy."

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes: **Basicly what Triple H said. The end its the summary for the RAW that just aired tonight. I'll upload the next chapter later.


	5. Respect

**HealingWinds Notes: **Originally I was going to have Abigail teaming up with Randy Orton, but I have a plan for that. I would worry about that too much guys, so watch out for that.

* * *

After discussing everything Abigail and CM Punk were going to do on Monday Night RAW in the morning with Triple H, she couldn't wait to see how her Heel persona would work out and she is going to work with CM Punk again.

It was right in the middle of the RAW and a camera man would be walking next to her so the WWE fans would see her making her way to the entrance stage to meet Christian and Christian. She would be stopped by the very man she didn't get along in the first place, Chris Jericho.

"Hey." Chris's tone of voice wasn't mean, but rather calm when he called to her.

"Let me guess...you want to say your sorry for what you done to me and CM Punk?" Abigail asked her, almost in a harsh way.

"Well, what you know! You can read my mind! Well, yes I came here to say sorry-" Abigail held out her hand to stop from Chris Jericho from talking.

"Well, it's too late and if you think that I'm going to fall for your damn tricks...you think again.." Abigail paused for one moment. "...but I guess no matter what happens your still family to me, even if I would hate you forever."

Chris Jericho crossed his arms and let her finish talking.

"If I want to win this mixed tag team match, I'm going to have to put my differences aside..." Abigail was about to leave the scene when Christian walked up to them and asked, "Is something the matter, Ivy?

Abigail looked at her former mentor and said, "Nothing." She left the two to think of what just happened and to the sudden change in Abigail.

* * *

As Abigail, Christian, and Chris Jericho were in the ring together, they were talking about who was going in the ring first. After the bell rang Christian entered the ring with the Miz as his opponent to start with.

Both of them were equally matched so far, but when Miz targeted Christian's leg the Miz had the match under control. As the Miz tagged in Dolph Ziggler, Abigail got off ring side and went after Vickie Guerrero.

She pushed her and that caused Dolph Ziggler to get his attention to Abigail and Vickie.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Dolph Ziggler yelled at Abigail. That gave enough time for Christian to tag Chris Jericho and enough time for Chris Jericho to attack Dolph Ziggler.

Eve did get off ring side and stood toe to toe with Abigail.

Abigail had this grin that would look like if she was very cocky. "You just never learn do you?"

"You know what? I'm sick of you getting all of this spot light! Who cares if you Miss Money in the Bank? I'm the most talented diva there is-"

Eve didn't get to finish her sentence because Abigail set her up to the Ivycution. She stared at Eve as she layed there in pain and as soon as the bell rang she heard Chris Jericho's theme.

"The winners of this match Chris Jericho, Christian, and Ivy!"

The victory was short lived for Chris Jericho when got attacked from behind by Dolph Ziggler. He his Chris Jericho with his briefcase on the back of his head.

"Geez, that must of hurt..." King said, cringing at the sight.

"For Dolph Ziggler, that might have been pay back for sure." Micheal Cole said. Him, King, and the WWE fans started to notice Abigail getting her briefcase and getting in the ring behind Dolph Ziggler.

"Wait a minute...What is Ivy doing?" Micheal Cole asked.

Before King would answer that, Abigail hit Dolph Ziggler on the back of the head with her own briefcase. This caused for Eve, who was already awake after Dolph got hit, and Vickie to drag him out of the ring. Christian had to help his partner out of the ring as well, but he had to wonder that what was going in her mind.

Abigail grabbed a microphone and said, "Your welcome, Chris."

She stood in the middle of the ring and placed the briefcase near her. "Now I would want you guys to listen to what I have to say..."

"You see, I've noticed that I've been over looked all because of AJ being the GM of this show." Abigail sat down and crossed her legs like CM Punk would do.

"I'm Miss Money in the Bank!" Abigail pointed at the briefcase. "This gives me a chance to cash on the current Diva's Champion, Layla! Ever since I became Miss Money in the bank I never gotten the respect I need in the diva's locker room. I felt ignored!" She slammed her fist on the ring.

It was weird, usually people boo you because you are the bad guy...Thats what happened now, because Abigail was used to being cheered all the time.

"That Barbie doll, Kelly Kelly couldn't even match my skills! Eve doesn't deserve to be in the ring with me! Sure, Beth Phoenix is strong, but how many times did she lose to Layla and got so many chances to get a Diva Title match? Natalya should stay out of my way, because if she crosses me again I have no problem beating her with the Spear, because the only good thing that has ever come out of the Diva's division is me!"

Abigail simply grinned at the WWE fans. "Layla, watch your back, because you see this briefcase? I'm going to cash it in you least expect it!" After those bold words from the Rated R Daughter, she dropped the microphone and grabbed her briefcase. She made her way to backstage and again a cameraman would soon come after her along with Josh Mathews.

"Ivy!"

Abigail turned to Josh with a mean look on her face. "What the hell do you want, Josh?"

There was almost a hint of fear within the cameraman and Josh, but they had a job to do and they're going to do it. "Could you explain your actions of what you just did in the ring?"

"I don't need to explain anything. You can do the explaining for me if you like, Josh." Abigail said to Josh.

"Well, what about when you betrayed the WWE Universe?" Josh asked her.

"Are you kidding me, Josh? What kind of question is that? All I did was I spoke my mind and once I become the WWE Diva's Champion for the fourth time I will get the respect I deserve!" Abigail yelled at Josh and left him behind to go to her own locker room.

Abigail was making her way her locker room, but then she saw someone right next to the door entrance. She grinned at the man who was now standing in front of her. "What's the mighty CM Punk, the WWE Champion, doing near my locker room?"

"Well to answer that...I would want to let you know I heard your little rant out there." CM Punk said. His WWE Championship was hang over his left shoulder.

"What did you think of it?" Abigail said as she and CM Punk entered her locker room.

"I think you should hear what I have to say." The door closed behind them from anyone else listening in to their conversation.

* * *

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'_

CM Punk came out from backstage with his WWE Championship. He didn't come alone! Abigail got invited by CM Punk to come with him to do commentary with Micheal Cole and King. CM Punk sat next to Micheal Cole and Abigail sat next to CM Punk.

"Join us on commentary is CM Punk...and apparently Ivy too!" Micheal Cole and Abigail noticed that CM Punk and King were staring each other down, but not something that can result into a fight.

"I hope you're not mad at me of what I just said. I would thought I would let you and Micheal Cole know, so that way both of you don't slant off." CM Punk said.

"I'm not mad at all, Punk." King looked at Abigail. "Well, Ivy its nice that you're here with us, but why?"

"The WWE Champion invited me to do commentary tonight." Abigail said, then staring at the ring as Big Show made his way to the ring. He got in the ring, but he got out of the ring and was in front of CM Punk and Abigail.

"Say back, Ivy." CM Punk whispered to Abigail.

"I'm going to win this match then I'll go on to win the WWE Championship, Punk." Big Show said as he stared down CM Punk, only this time this could result into a fight.

"Is that so? I think you should worry about John Cena right now." CM Punk said pointing at John Cena, who was already making his way to the ring.

"Hey, Ivy what do you think of CM Punk's comments earlier when he said to King that he was upset that the Rock got a title shot right after he comes back?" Cole asked her.

Abigail had her eyes on the match, but she heard the question Micheal Cole asked her.

"I feel the same way too. You all heard what I said earlier? The Divas out there don't give me the respect that I wanted. CM Punk says that the Rock comes back and doesn't give the respect he deserves is not right and I agree with him. There is no one I respect more than the WWE Champion." Abigail said as John Cena threw punches at Big Show in the ring.

"Thank you, Ivy. See? Is it so hard to get respect for the WWE Champion around here? That is what the Rock didn't give to me." CM Punk asked.

So far the match had gotten back and forth. The Big Show almost Chokeslamed John Cena twice and John Cena almost had the AA one Big Show only once. When John had his arm around Big Show's head, it looked liked he is going to win the match because of this. Big Show held his ground and he slammed John Cena against the turnbuckle. Abigail didn't talk much because she was so into the match that John Cena and Big Show were having now.

The bad part didn't come in until before the match ended. After John Cena pushed Big Show into the steel post, he was looking to hit Big Show again. That didn't happen, because Big Show moved out of the way and John Cena landed on Abigail and CM Punk.

"Ugh...damn it..." Abigail's head hit hard on the ground. CM Punk slowly stood up and then helpped Abigail stand on her feet. Both of them were equaly angry.

As when John Cena was about to give Big Show the AA, CM Punk attacked John Cena and Big Show. That ended in a DQ and when Big Show was about to stand up, CM Punk kicked him at the back of his head.

Abigail grabbed a microphone and said, "And the winner of this match...Well, no one. Both of them are losers."

The WWE Champion and the Rated R Daughter left the ring together and went backstage right at the same time AJ came out from backstage and said that Big Show and John Cena will face CM Punk in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship.

"That was fun." Abigail laughed at herself. Now that she wasn't on camera, she could stop being such a meany.

"You did great out there, but lets be honest here. Who do you respect more than me?" CM Punk asked her.

There was only one simple answer that Abigail could give. "My _Dad_."


	6. Stopping her tracks

**HealingWinds Notes:** This one is a short chapter, because I didn't know what else to put. At least it was nothing! I like how I'm woking on Heel Abigail.

* * *

Abigail was soon finding out more about why she was teaming up with CM Punk again. She and CM Punk's personally were going to be people who want respect of who they are and if they were going to beat someone to get it, they will. Abigail still being felt like she was a rookie is teaming up with CM Punk, because she needed to get her Heel persona going. Also, she felt like she had so many mentors, but Triple H told her that he was more like a partner in crime to her then a mentor.

Chris Jericho was her first mentor, who taught her everything she needed to know from him.

Her father, Edge, made sure she knew how to use the Spear. Despite his neck being broken, he and Christian helped her to use that very move she'd been using has her finisher.

Christian taught her to use the Killswitch. Abigail felt that was a bit hard for her to use, but when she kept on practicing it.

Sin Cara is her NXT Pro and mentor. Being part Mexican from her mother Kelsey Gonzalez, he was good friends with Kelsey. He was the one who taught her the high flying moves he knows to her. As soon as Abigail would have her first match as a Heel, she'll start using those moves.

Speaking of matches, her first singles match as a Heel will be against Kelly Kelly.

* * *

"Ugh...I have to do all of this?" Abigail complained. Right in front of her, there is at least 6 stacks of pictures of her. The pose wasn't anything like the other divas usually pose. It was just her standing in her wrestling gear. The stacks weren't that high and they're high enough to look like a math book.

"Trust me, that is nothing compared to how much I to do." John Cena said as he grabbed two markers for Abigail and himself. "And this is only half of it." He pointed on his side of the table. These were even bigger stacks of pictures of John Cena behind him.

"Wow..." Abigail grabbed a marker and started signing them. Good thing its 9:00 AM and that she had less pictures to sign. She'll be able to get out earlier than John, even if he came out this early as well, he would at least finish those this afternoon. Also, he was signing those as fast as he could.

"Hmm...this reminds me of something..." Abigail whispered to herself.

_"Hi daddy!" The 9 year old Abigail Copeland yelled happily to her father, Edge. Kelsey Gonzalez placed her daughter down, so that Abigail could run up to her father and hug him._

_"Hey, kiddo! You having fun here with Mommy?" Edge asked his daughter._

_She nodded. "Yeah! Uncle Randy game me his autograph."_

_It was early in the morning in Canada and Edge was just signing these pictures of him for his fans before Smackdown started. This Smackdown live event is going to his hometown and where he gets to see his wife, child, and his mother. That was great for him, because he hasn't seen his family in a while and it was rare that you'll get a chance to see your family._

Abigail sighed and finished off what she had left with the picture she had to sign. Once she got done, she said, "I'll meet you with Sheamus back in your tour bus, John."

He nodded at her. "See you later."

She left John to finish signing the rest of those pictures. The tour bus was right around the corner of the arena that RAW will air. She entered John's tour bus and saw Sheamus playing WWE 12. Abigail sat down on driver seat and said, "Who are you playing as, Stephen?"

"Well, me of course and I'm kicking the crap out of Alberto Del Rio!"

* * *

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

Boos entered the arena as Abigail came out from backstage to the ring. Justin Roberts gave her a microphone, then Abigail said, "Before my match with Kelly Kelly, I wanted to say something."

She only got boos as a response from the WWE Fans.

"Boo all you want! I don't care anymore! I came in this ring for one thing only! To win back what is mine! I don't care who or what I have to get though to do it! If Kelly Kelly wants to say something on twitter than saying to my face in this ring then thats fine! She isn't important in my goal! That is what CM Punk is helping me for! To get to the top, because he noticed that I was letting people stomp over me! He noticed that I'm in the position like he was and all of that stops now! We are not going to take it anymore! Anyone who gets in our way is going to be ending up on the ring in pain like Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly Kelly's theme soon hit in the arena as the WWE fans cheered for her. She hasn't been in the WWE in months, but now that she's back they couldn't wait to kick Abigail's butt.

However, Abigail had other plans.

As soon as the bell rang, Abigail grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her closer to the turnbuckle. Kelly pushed her into the turnbuckle and kept hitting her with punches. The referee had to push her back to give Abigail some space. When Kelly came right after Abigail again, Abigail kicked her gut and quickly on top of the turnbuckle. She jumped and gave her a kick to Kelly, like a RVD kick from the top rope.

Kelly Kelly got knocked down on the ring and that gave Abigail the chance to pin Kelly Kelly.

1..

2..

Kelly got out of the pin by a two count. Kelly pushed Abigail and clotheslined Abigail out of the ring. Abigail fell on her back, because of this. Kelly got out of the ring and forced Abigail up to her feet. It looked like Kelly was about to slap Abigail to get her angry, but Abigail counted it with a punch to her face.

Then she used the Spear to spear her against the side of the steel ramp. Abigail dragged her back to the ring and forced Kelly Kelly to stand up. She set her up with the Ivycution, a Reverse STO and got the pin.

1..

2..

3!

Abigail grabbed the microphone from Justin Roberts and said, "Well, looks like I beat Kelly Kelly in her return match like I said I would." She looked at Kelly Kelly. "Better luck next time!" Abigail kicked Kelly Kelly's stomach.

Layla's theme hit and she ran from backstage to the ring, but by the time Layla got to the ring to make the save Abigail was already out of the ring.

"See ya later, Layla." Abigail waved at her tauntly.

Once she made it to backstage, there she met by CM Punk. He had a jacket on, but he wore his wrestling gear. There was a cameraman behind us. "Hey! Good job on doing quick work on Kelly Kelly!" He patted my back.

Abigail rubbed her head. "Heh, thanks."

"Look." The look on his face looked serious. "I want you to stay at backstage in my Summerslam match."

Abigail nodded at him. She understand why, because she might screw up in that match or she might get hurt like what happened on RAW last week. "Sure, no problem. I understand."

"Good." He nodded at her. "However, you do remember what I said about SummerSlam right? You know what to do?"

"Yeah!" She grinned at him.


	7. Still the same Rated R Daughter

Abigail is scheduled for a match tonight, but at the start of the show she was going to have a little segment with Alberto Del Rio before CM Punk Vs Big Show would start.

After the new opening for RAW finished, the camera man following her as she began walking. She was going to meet CM Punk and get her briefcase before his match, but then she bumped into Alberto, following him is his ring announcer.

"Why don't you watch where your going, perro?" The angry mexican said towards her. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone now since he heard about his match being cancelled for SummerSlam.

"Hmph, why don't you watch where you're going?" Abigail just walked past him when she was stopped by Alberto yanking her by the arm.

"Look, I don't have to waste my time with you, but if you start acting smart with me you will be ending up like Sheamus..." Alberto said with a threating tone in his voice.

She really didn't care of his threat and in fact she didn't like the way he got other people to do his dirty work against Sheamus. "You've been giving threats, but in the end you never promise don't you? Unlike you I don't need someone or a group of people to do my dirty work. I take care of my own problems without making my boss angry." Abigail grinned at him.

Abigail pointed at Alberto. "You better start proving yourself that you can win against Sheamus, cause so far your just the same like everyone else." After that, Abigail walked away from him. After that segment the match would already start by now.

While Big Show Vs CM Punk was going on, she walked in the hallway where she just passed John Cena's locker room.

"Ivy!"

Abigail turned to John Cena, who was calling her right after he got out from his locker room.

"What is it, Cena?" Abigail asked him.

Once he caught up with her he said, "Look, I just wanted to say that...you already earned my respect. Even before you became Miss Money in the Bank." John pointed at the briefcase. "..but you.."

"And what about me, John?" Abigail didn't get what he was trying to say.

"You're the kind of girl that just wants to make it to the top no matter what anyone else says with or without respect. I know that this isn't like you." John said to Abigail. Realising what John is saying, she calmed down a little bit. She gives him a small smile and says, "I see. You think I'll be like Dolph, the Miz, Beth Phoenix. You see, I'm different than everyone else. Like you said, I still want to be on the top no matter what."

Abigail sighed in front John. "You heard what I said a few weeks ago that me and CM Punk are tired of getting disrespected. If I have to force the Diva's of the locker room to respect me in order to get to the top then so be it. I said what I have to say last week in order to be at the top. I'm sorry, John. It just has to be that way from now on."

_'Daniel Bryan just ruined the match between CM Punk and Big Show!'_ Both John and Abigail heard Cole say this from one of the backstage TV.

"No..." Abigail was about to run to save CM Punk without thinking what she was going to do in the ring, but John stopped her by holding on to her wrist.

"Hold it there! You can't go there on your own!" John yelled out to her.

"You think I'm just going to stand-" Abigail caught the chair that John threw her. He nodded at her and said, "Keep that with you at all times."

Abigail grinned at him and both of them rushed out from backstage and to the ring. John Cena took care of Big Show while Abigail entered the ring with a steel chair. Abigail tired to hit Daniel Bryan with the chair, but Bryan caught the steel chair. He was going to hit CM Punk with the steel chair, but Abigail used a roundhouse kick to kick the steel chair. The steel chair hit Bryan on impact, then after he got hit he dropped the chair and Abigail used her finisher Lights Out, an Enziguri to his head. After that, John Cena threw him out. The only ones in the ring were CM Punk, Abigail, and John Cena.

"What where you doing with John?" CM Punk angrily asked Abigail. Before things got out of hand, John would stand in front of Abigail. "Look, I was one the one who wanted to talk to her! That's all!"

"It's the truth!" Abigail stared into CM Punk's eyes. "I'll tell you once we go backstage alright?"

CM Punk knew the rivalry that he has with John, but what he also knew is that Abigail wouldn't lie to her. He sighed and nodded at her, but he pointed to John Cena. "You stay away from her, got that?"

John raised his hands up and said that he didn't have a problem with that.

_'Light it up!'_

AJ skipped her way towards the ramp, then in the ring like if nothing happened. Abigail stayed near CM Punk as he and John Cena stared at each other. "Oh Daniel! I see your still handling your anger." She said this with a smile.

AJ turned her head to Abigail. "Ivy, since you are not scheduled in a match...how about putting you in a mixed tag team match?"

Abigail nodded at her. "As long as I'm teaming up with CM Punk, I don't care who I'm against."

"I'm sorry, Ivy. You are not teaming with CM Punk...you are facing Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero! Your partner is Chris Jericho!" AJ said with a smile on her face.

It looked like CM Punk was more mad about this than Abigail! Sure, Abigail was mad too, but she had to do it and get it done as quickly as possible.

"Fine!" Abigail yelled at AJ.

"Also, another thing...John Cena will team up with CM Punk to face Daniel Bryan and the Big Show!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW! My partner King is already in the ring to introduce the Hall of Famer, Roddy Roddy Piper!" Cole said as he looked at King.

Everything in the ring was already set up for Piper's Pit and the fans were picked on Twitter on who should be on Piper's Pit. It was either Chris Jericiho, Dolph Ziggler, or the Miz. Wouldn't you know it that Chris Jericho won the vote and is picked to be on Piper's Pit!

_'Break the walls down!'_

Chris Jericho came out from backstage and then entered the ring with Roddy Roddy Piper, who is confused that the WWE fans were cheering for him. Nobody would blame him! The last time he saw Chris Jericho is that he entered Piper's Pit without Piper's permission when Abigail was at Piper's Pit.

"The last time I saw you, Jericho is when you came to Piper's Pit unexpectedly only to try and say your sorry to Ivy!" Piper said, not sure what to think of Chris Jericho right now.

"Yes and again, I'm sorry I did those things to her." Chris said.

"The irony of this is that she'll be teaming up with you...again." Piper grinned at him. "As much I hate to admit this, no matter how much hate she has against you...the minute someone disrespects you and what you did in the WWE, she'll fire right back. I can see that in her eyes when I passed by her backstage."

"Excuse me!"

"What is that sound?" Piper yelled out loud with his ears.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled out once more. Did she dare to keep Roddy Roddy Piper to be quiet? That's a first.

"May I present to you the man who is going humiliate Chris Jericho at SummerSlam... the Show off..Dolph Ziggler!"

_'I'm here to show the world!'_

"I can't believe this!" Dolph Ziggler said as he made his way to the ring with Vickie Guerrero. "How many times have you done this? How many years have you been doing this over and over? This is sad!"

"Says the guy wearing pink!" Piper said.

"I know what I'm wearing." Dolph said. "Roddy, this is not about you." His eyes were only to Chris Jericho now. "Chris, pay attention to this man," He pointed to Piper without looking at him. "...because thats where you're headed. "How many failed comebacks does it take for your to realise that you don't have what it takes anymore? After I beat you at SummerSlam...I want you take that stupid light up jacket and hang it up because you're done!"

The WWE fans started booing him at what he said. Chris scratched his head and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't listen to what you said! I was too busy staring at your spaghetti hair!"

Vickie didn't like the comment he gave to her boyfriend. "You don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

Before Chris Jericho could yell at her, Abigail's theme hit and everyone had their eyes on the stage.

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

Abigail made her way from backstage to the ring, with the briefcase, and once she held the microphone...she turned to Vickie and yelled at her, "Would you should the hell up?!"

Suddenly, the WWE fans cheered her. "You didn't think I watch what happened on Smackdown?" She yelled at her more. Piper wanted to speak up, but Abigail held out her hand to stop him.

"You dare lay a hand on my mentor? The guy who never lost touch and taught me everything he knows? Vickie, you were never in my league and you never will be. You the same like every damn person in there!" She pointed at backstage. "You yell, whine, complain, you bitch every single day and I'm sick of it. I'm not going to lie and complain that I don't like Chris Jericho and what Piper says is not true! You know what? He's right!" Then she pointed at Piper.

"He's right! No matter what, I'll always think of Chris Jericho as my mentor! You Vickie, I don't consider you as my opponent...you're just pathetic." She boldly said to Vicke and Dolph.

"Hey! Watch what you say about Vickie, Ivy!" Dolph yelled at her.

"Or else what?" Chris Jericho and Abigail said at the same time. Chris and Abigail realised that they said the same thing at the same time, but Dolph took this as an opportunity to make fun of them.

"Wow, this is even more sad." Dolph grinned at them. "WWE. com has made false similar things about you and me, Chris...but it seems that Ivy and you have more in common that you two realise! It make sense since you trained Ivy! Ivy is even worse diva than the locker room!"

"Hey!" Chris Jericho yelled at Dolph.

"ENOUGH!" Abigail yelled out loud. "I'm sick of this talk from you! Let's get this mixed tag team match started, so I can kick Vickie's butt out of my ring!"

During the commercial break, everything in Piper's Pit was removed and the ring is returns to its normal state. The match started off with Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho facing each other in the ring. Abigail looked like if she didn't want to be in the ring right now.

As the two men were making a brawl in the ring, Abigail noted that Vickie was distracting the referee..like she usually does. Abigail sighed and got off the the ring and went her way towards Vickie.

"Hey Vickie!"

She turned to see Abigail, not knowing if she was going to attack her or not she just stayed behind the ropes. "Vickie, just save yourself the trouble from getting your ass kicked and stop this now." Abigail said.

"You think I'm going to listen to you? Get away from me!" Vickie got down from the ring and pushed Abigail. It wasn't enough to make her fall anyway, but that wasn't a good thing to do.

Before she would do anything else to her, Dolph began yelling at Chris Jericho near the turnbuckle that Vickie is in. Vickie suddenly tagged in Dolph Ziggler on the back, while Abigail went around the ring and went against the turnbuckle that is facing Vickie and Dolph.

The two were just messing around with Chris Jericho like yelling at him. As they were fooling around, Abigail got ready for the Spear as she got angrier and angrier...

When Vickie turned to deal with Abigail, Abigail Speared Vickie and got the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"The winners of this match...The Rated R Daughter, Ivy and Chris Jericho!"

Abigail got a microphone from one of the WWE personal and said, "Looks like I win again without the use of my highflying moves..." She looked down at Vickie. "Find something different for a change, Vickie."

After that Abigail got out of the ring with her briefcase and without Chris Jericho walking with her. The crowd booed her again as she made her way backstage.

* * *

After the show ended, Abigail finaly had the time to sign some autographs for her fans. She is happy that she got to meet her fans in a autograph signing again. It was like she is meeting new people!

An hour soon passed and every was just about to leave to the tour bus. After Abigail got her briefcase and her suitcase, she was making her way to John Cena's tour buss when she spotted CM Punk walking to his tour bus.

"PHIL!"

CM Punk turned over her shoulder and waved at her. "Hey!"

When placed her things down and went to go hug CM Punk. He wasn't so sure what the hug was for, but he hugged back anyway. When they let go CM Punk said goodbye to her and went inside his tour bus.

"Bye, Abby!" Kofi yelled at her just at the door way. Abigail waved at him and went inside John Cena's tour bus.


	8. League

**HealingWinds Notes**: Guys, I want to get your thoughts on Ivy and how she's doing as a Heel. I don't feel like changing anything about her (like I will anyway), but it never hurts to get an opinion. The reason I'm putting Ivy like this is that, she feels like everyone is against her (even the heels), but yet she just wanted respect from other people. So basically turning into a Bad guy. Nothing else changed, because she doesn't randomly go teaming up with the heels like other Heels do.

You can type in your opinion in a paragraph or one sentence or whatever as long its an opinion.

* * *

_SummerSlam 2012, after Layla Vs Beth Phoenix for the Diva's Championship_

_"The winner of this match still the WWE Diva's Champion, Layla!"_

_"Looks like Layla wins against Beth Phoenix again! Layla has been on a-" Before King said anything else, Abigail came from behind Layla and hit her on the head with the briefcase._

_"King! Its Ivy and I think she's going to cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase on Layla!" Cole yelled out, surprised that Abigail ran out here to the ring._

_Abigail gave the briefcase to the referee as the bell rang. Abigail set up Layla for the Ivycution, a Reverse STO. That knocked Layla out and got Abigail a chance to pin her._

_1.._

_2.._

_3!_

_"The Winner of this match and the new WWE Diva's Champion, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!" _

_"I can't belive this, Cole! Ivy won the Diva's Championship!" King said. He didn't look too happy that Abigail won the Diva's Championship._

_"Not only that, now Abigail has held the WWE Diva's Championship 4 times and the first Diva to successfully cash in the Diva's Monday in the Bank!" Cole yelled out._

_The WWE fans booed her as loud as they can at Abigail as she made it back to backstage. She went in side her locker room and changed into her normal clothes. A Edge T-Shirt, with a black and red jacket over the shirt, and black jeans with shoes. When she got out of her locker room with the WWE Diva's Championship around her waist there she is meet by Eve, who was the only one waiting for her. _

_"Congratulations, Ivy." Eve said as she clapped a few times. Abigail only looked at Eve coldly and with a 'Hmph' to her. _

_"I guess you still have a grudge against me, but don't you think that AJ has a grudge more than you have against me?" Eve asked her, causing to have Abigail's attention. She didn't say anything to her, but she only let her keep talking._

_"It's good that CM Punk refused that proposal, because he loved you but...could that be the reason why AJ would secretly hate you?" _

_There was only a hint of surprise within Abigail, but it slowly turned into anger. _

_Eve would now get into the topic about CM Punk. "I know that you and CM Punk are good friends, but doesn't it feel like if he's using you? He said it himself that he only cares about the WWE Championship-"_

_"And me!" Abigail finished for her. Before Eve knew it, the cold look on her face came back to her. Eve held out her hands like if she didn't want to mess with Abigail. "Of course, but __what about John Cena? Who knows if he is telling the truth about him giving you respect?" This very question would only make Abigail angrier._

_"Shut up, alright?!" Abigail yelled at her. She grabbed her suitcase and pushed Eve aside._

_There was only one person who can talk to Abigail who's already angry as it is. Abigail was just a few inches from Chris Jericho's locker room and she went past it, but she stopped and left her suitcase next to some metal boxes. _

_She didn't know what was going to happen, but she need to get this off her chest. She knocked on Chris Jericho's locker room and waited for Chris to open the door._

_"Yes?" Abigail heard this from the other side of the locker room._

_"It's me, Chris." Abigail said._

_Surprised that Abigail came all the way to his locker room on her own, but he had no problem opening the door to see her. "What's the matter, Abby?"_

_The only thing that Abigail said is, "I forgive you."_

_What even made Chris Jericho smile at that is the look Abigail gave him. Sure, this is the first time that she see her not angry at him, but it was more of an acknowledgement on her face._

* * *

The WWE fans could see Abigail with the WWE Diva's Championship on her shoulder. She is making her way to the cafeteria when she heard claps on her way.

She grinned at the two women who are clapping at her. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Bella Twins! The last time I saw you ladies, you two attacked me then I never got the chance to get back at you two."

"Look, we don't want to start a fight!" Brie said. Nikki nodded at Abigail, "Yeah! We just wanted to say that we respect what you do and that we're glad that you're our new WWE Diva's Champion!"

Abigail would soon be angry at the Bellas. "Yeah, right. You say that just so I won't kick your butts. The worst thing that I don't like other than people who don't respect me is people who suck up to me."

They didn't like Abigail's adittude, but before the Bella twins would talk to each other...John Cena approached to the twins and asked, "Have you two seen Eve?"

"Yeah, she's proubably with Booker T and AJ in the RAW GM office." Nikki said, pointed the the hallway on her right. Since John knew where AJ's GM office is he said thanks to Nikki and Brie, then went towards the GM's office.

He knocked on the door first...

"Come in!" He heard AJ say. That let John Cena enter the GM's office. "Sorry to just barge in like this, but can I talk to Eve...alone?" He said with a tone that almost sounds a bit angry.

Booker T noticed this and nodded at him. "Sure, John."

AJ asked, "For what?"

"I just wanted to talk to her about what she told Ivy last night." John Cena said.

"Ah..." AJ knew where this was headed, but she nodded at him anyway. "Sure." Booker T and AJ got out of the GM's office. Now the only ones in the room are John Cena and Eve.

"What the hell did you tell Ivy last night? That I don't respect her?" John asked her.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Eve asked like if she didn't know what was going on.

"Don't give me that! You know what you said and I don't want to lost my friendship with Ivy because of you!" John said angerly.

"What's the matter, John? You're not like this. Could it be...well, you have a crush on Ivy?" Eve asked.

John Cena quickly shoke his head and sighed. "You of all people know that she cares about CM Punk and the last time you pushed Ivy over the edge...it didn't went well did it? I hope you know what you're doing."

After that, John Cena left the room and passed Booker T and AJ. When they entered back to the room Booker T asked her, "What did you do?"

"N-Nothing! I swear!" Of course it was a lie to Booker T, but there was nothing he can do. He didn't make the matters worse.

* * *

When Abigail went to CM Punk's locker room it was just normal. Like the air within was just the same as it always been, but whenever he hears the name John Cena...it's like he wanted to prove something. That is something she couldn't blame CM Punk, because the word of the day had always been is respect between Cena and CM Punk.

Abigail wanted to prove something as well. The diva's are not getting respect around here and it was just her job to get respect. Either from the men or women in the WWE or WWE Fans, it didn't matter as long as she gets respect.

Her segment on RAW was about to start, so after she came back from the bathroom to change into her ring gear and told CM Punk goodbye.

CM Punk nodded respectfuly to her. "Go kick ass."

She grinned at him and grabbed her WWE Diva's Championship then she went to go to the stage as her theme hit.

_'Black hearted evil? Brave hearted hero? I am all... I am all... I am all of me!'_

"Cut my music!" As Abigail said, her theme stopped and all she heard is boos around her. "Yeah, yeah. Boo this, boo that." This caused for a louder reaction of boo from the WWE fans.

"As you guys know, the Bella twins are back. In the past, they messed with me and I never got the chance to repay them. However, I kind of let them have a peace with me since they told me that they respect me. Now-"

Beth Phoenix's theme hit and the WWE fans booed her as well. She wasn't alone and with Beth Phoenix there is Natalya and Eve. Abigail rolled her eyes like if she didn't care about them and leaned against the turnbuckle.

"Ivy, this Diva's battle royal once either one of us wins," Beth points at herself, Natalya, and Eve. "...you will lose your WWE Diva's Championship. You're just took the easy way out with that Diva's Money in the Bank! It's just as a fluke when you won the Diva's Money in the Bank!"

Not only Ivy is angry at Beth for saying this, but she couldn't believe what she just said. "Are you stupid? That briefcase that I used on Layla ended the same way when my dad used it on John Cena to win the WWE Championship and you're telling me that I took a cheap shot? How hypocritical can you get?"

"Just face it!" Eve spoke up.

"No, you shut your damn mouth!" Abigail pointed to Eve. "All of you talk out of your ass so much I don't know which end to look at!"

To Abigail, it looked like Natalya hasn't forgotten about the night she won the Diva's Money in the Bank. "That briefcase was mine and you wasted on your ego!"

"Oh really? You really what to talk about my ego? I won't lie, if my dad has an ego, my ego can be as big as his!" Abigail grinned at the three. "However, at the end of the day women like you...you got your style and I got mine!" Right after this, she dropped the microphone and gave a Super Kick towards Eve, knocking her down on the ring. Abigail quickly got out of the ring with her Diva's Championship.

Beth and Natalya went to help Eve, but Beth pointed at Abigail and said, "You had just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "What else is new?"

Before anything else happened to the Diva's Champion, Layla's theme hit and she came out from backstage with her ring gear on. She entered the ring along with the other Divas. Abigail sat next to Micheal Cole and said, "Hello, King. Cole." She nodded at both of them.

"Welcome, Ivy!" Cole shoke Ivy's hand and Ivy shoke King's hand.

"Yeah, thanks for being out here! So how do you feel about any of these women being the number one contender for you're title?" King asked her.

"I don't really care who is going to take me on for the WWE Diva's Championship, King. As long as they respect me and put up a good fight is fine by me." Abigail said as she looked on the Divas that are in the ring.

"Speaking of respect, do you think you don't give enough of that?" Cole asked her.

"No I don't. John Cena respects me, but that just the little percent of it." She looked at both Cole and King. "I know I got a long way to go, but if any of those women respect me, I respect them. Thats how it goes for me."

"I don't know, Ivy...but let me tell you this. Are you the best at what you do?" King asked her.

"Of course! In my heart, I'm the best in the Diva's locker room! Where are going with this?" Abigail asked him. She wondered where is this going and what he is talking about.

"Like you said to Beth Phoenix, you cashed it in the same way your dad, the Hall of Famer Edge, cashed it in against John Cena when he was the WWE Champion at the same and the same result happened. You know why? Because you are proud of the way it went down!"

Abigail didn't get angry at King for saying this, but she did listen to what he said. After all, everything he said is correct.

"The reason why John Cena respect you is because you earned it by just being proud of what you are and what your father did!" King said looking at Abigail's eyes.

Abigail looked away from King and Cole, then she turned her eyes on the match where there are only five Divas left. Brie, Nikki, Layla, Eve, and Kaitlyn. Brie and Nikki Bella are double teaming on Kaitlyn and they threw her out of the ring.

Eve went behind them and she used a clothesline to get them over the ropes then out of the ring. Both Bellas and Kaitlyn are out of this tournament, but Eve and Layla stayed in this match so far.

Layla and Eve kept on beating each other for a while now, so Abigail got up and walked away from King and Cole. Abigail stayed at ringside and leaned at the barricade with the crowd booing behind her, but a few cheers as well.

The match soon ended when Layla layed out her finisher and got Eve out of the ring. Abigail coldly looked at Layla and entered the ring then grabbed a microphone. "Look Layla. I'm just going to flat out say this. I don't like you. In fact, I don't care about you." The WWE fans booed at her when she paused and listened to the crowd.

"The reason that I'm not going to kick your butt right now is that you are the last WWE Women's Champion. You are the closest thing to the WWE Women's Championship other than Trish Stratus." Once Ivy said the name Trish Stratus, they started cheering for her.

"I suggest we handle the WWE Diva's Championship match at Night of Champions if not I'm more than happy to finish you off next week on RAW." Abigail let Layla think for a little bit. After a few minutes of thing about it Layla responded with, "I'm game on Night of Champions." Layla smiled at Abigail and raised her arm to shake Abigail's hand.

The WWE fans booed at her when Abigail didn't shake her hand. She left the ring and went to backstage, where she just passed by the person who lost his match and WWE contract.

Abigail stopped walked and stood tall while Chris Jericho kept on walking. She rolled her fist into a ball in anger and said, "One day, Chris...I'll be in your league."

Having heard of what she said, Chris looked towards her. "Huh?"

_"A little word of advice, Abby." CM Punk looked towards her as she placed on her wrestling boots._

_"What is it?" Abigail asked._

_"Don't belive what, Chris Jericho says. I mean, does he really respect you?" CM Punk looked right in Abigail's eyes. "I just don't want you to be fooled by him again. I always heard behind our backs that we'll never be in his league."_

_He placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder. "Just get done with that mixed tag team match and come right to me, okay? Trust me on this."_

_Abigail wasn't sure what to think, but she nodded anyway at him. "Got it."_

Abigail turned to her former mentor and said, "I'll never give up on this WWE Diva's Championship...and.."

_"I think forgotten Dolph that I am 6 time World Champion?" Chris frowned at Dolph Ziggler, who wanted to face him in a rematch._

"I'll go for 6 time WWE Diva's **Champion**! And then...maybe.." Abigail turned her head away from Chris Jericho. "...I'll finally be in your league."


	9. Better WWE Diva's Champion

**HealingWinds Notes**: Just to remind everyone that the Italics are flashbacks within the storyline that Abigail is in, not on out of character flashbacks. Sometimes there are going to be flashback without the storyline that Abigail is in. Also, if you see any off character moments that are not in the ring or backstage, then its just Abigail not being Ivy. Only when on camera and the ring Abigail will be Ivy.

* * *

Not to long ago, WWE. com did an article about Eve's behavior on Smackdown when she raised both Abigail's and Layla's hand like if they won in a tag team after the Diva's match between Layla and Natalya.

** EveMarieTorres '_I'm a little confused as to why everyone is questioning my behavior on SmackDown. What ever happened to good sportsmanship and hard__ work?'_**

Abigail replied to that tweet, ** RatedRDaughter '_I wonder why EveMarineTorres? Maybe some people don't trust you, like me. My loyalty remains with CMPunk like it always been.'_**

Even though she is keeping a close eye on Eve Torres, she is angry at John Cena for taking away CM Punk's spotlight once more. She won't talk to him, because CM Punk says that John Cena will might turn her against him...like Chris Jericho was trying to do.

_"You see, Abby?" CM Punk pointed at John Cena on the TV screen. "He's always stealing my spotlight, the one I worked so hard to get. If you want to talk to him, then forget it. He'll just turn you against me like Chris Jericho and everyone else has done in the past." CM Punk told Abigail, who nodded at him._

_"Just like the rest of them..." Abigail whispered harshly. _

_"Exactly."_

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW! Breaking News from the RAW GM AJ! AJ has tweeted that Natalya and Ivy will face each other next!" Cole got excited when he said this.

"Yeah, ever since Ivy has been WWE Diva's Champion Natalya is upset at the fact she used the Diva's Money in the Bank on her ego!" King grinned at this. "Ivy said that she has a ego and it can be just as big as her fathers!" Even if he didn't like Abigail's attitude, he could have pictured Edge smiling right now.

"So King, are you going to face CM Punk?" Cole asked him for the hundred time.

"Like I said Cole, I'll think about it!" King said giving Cole a mean glare.

From the titration, the WWE fans could see CM Punk and Abigail talking in a locker room. "What you're going to see is in the main event Ivy is the humiliation of the Hall of Famer, Jerry Lawler!"

Abigail grinned at him. "And whatever kind of match you'll get, I know you'll win." Abigail and CM Punk stood up.

"I'll do the same with Natalya. Finally, I get to kick her butt and show her the true nature of the Ultimate Diva." Abigail nodded at CM Punk and left to the stage to finish her match.

From the commentary table Cole yelled out, "Next is Natalya vs Ivy in a non title match!"

After the commercial break, the match would begin with Abigail's newest theme hit.

_'This is who I am! Not a shadow of who I want to be! Try to understand..That this is what you made me and you're not ever gonna change me!'_

"This match is set for one fall introducing first the WWE Diva's Champion, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

Her wrestling attire is in the color scheme of Red, Black, and a little bit of white. She wore camouflaged wrestling tights in the color scheme of red and black. She had a tight long shirt that has a rose on her back with a 'R' right above it. Her wrestling boots were all red and had a black letter 'R' on each side.

Once she entered the ring, she gave her title to the referee and waited for Natalya to come out.

Natalya's theme hit, but she wasted no time in getting into the ring. However, the referee had to stop her from trying to hitting before the bell rang. When the bell rang Abigail gave Natalya a quick fist to the face, but Natalya quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her.

"How about I show you what respect means, huh?!" Natalya yelled at her.

Abigail made a mean glare towards Natalya. "Respect...?" She tried to make Natalya let go of her arm, but that only made Natalya twist her arm more.

"You want to talk about respect? No one gives me respect around here!" Abigail used her other elbow to hit Natalya on the side of her head and she kept doing it. Once Natalya lets go of Abigail, she pushed her down and pointed at her. "Respect comes in two ways! The hard way or the forceful way!"

Abigail quickly kicked her in the stomach five times. She looked at Natalya with the crazy look in her eyes. "I'm a better champion and a better Canadian than you! I'm the Ultimate Diva, yet no one gives me the respect I need!" She yelled at Natalya.

Abigail picked up Natalya's head and slammed her against it on the turnbuckle. "CM Punk is the only one I can count on and the only person that knows what I go though!"

Natalya pushed Abigail away from her and gave Abigail a clothesline. Then Natalya got ready to place her for the sharpshooter. "What did you say about you being the better Canadian?" Natalya grinned at her, but before she would hold her in the sharpshooter, Abigail kicked her on her stomach.

Abigail backed away from Natalya once Natalya had turned her back on her. Just in a flash, Abigail speared Natalya and got the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"The winner of this match, the WWE Diva's Champion...the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

Her theme would hit only a few seconds after Abigail asked for a microphone. "I'm going to make sure you don't bother me again." And with that she dropped the microphone and got out of the ring. She got a steel chair from where a camera man was sitting and returned to the ring.

The next thing she did is hit the steel chair on Natalya back twice. She had this scary looking grin on her face as she stared at Natalya's head. "Maybe this time you'll learn to respect me and stay out of my way!"

With one final hit, she landed the steel chair on Natalya's head.

"Come on, Ivy! You already proved your point!" King said from the announcing table. Cole was surprised at this, because he never seen this side on Abigail before.

She was about to hit Natalya on the head again, but once she heard cheering from the crowd she saw Layla running her way to the ring. Abigail quickly got out from the ring and threw the chair on the ground. She grabbed a microphone from Justin Roberts and said, "It's too late for Natalya, Layla."

When she made it to the ramp she yelled out, "I always back my word, but Natalya doesn't! You think I'm going to be bullied by her, Beth, and Eve? Think again! She's the bad guy here and I'm the one being treated badly! I'm not going to take that anymore..." Abigail started to laugh, but before she did she said one last thing, "There is no way that I'm going to lose to you Layla and once I lay the beat down on you...you can blame that stuck up loser for changing the way I am now."

After that, she laughed at Layla and Natalya like someone laughing evilly.

"The whole respect that Ivy is obsessing about is really gotten over her head." King said.

* * *

The crowd behind her booed her as she left the arena and towards backstage. There she heard someone clapping at her. She looked at the person who is clapping at her and smiled.

"Who in the hell taught you to be so evil?" He said laughing.

"Hey when you have a Dad that been a bad guy for almost his career and a best friend that is currently a bad guy you learn from them! Besides I'm trying to mix it up a bit!" Abigail grinned at CM Punk.

"Like you've been doing since you made it to the WWE?" He asked her.

She nodded at him. "I'll meet you up later! I gotta talk with Stephen because he broke up with his girlfriend."

"What happened?" He asked.

Abigail rubbed her head. "Well, due to him and his girlfriend being away from each other blah blah blah. When I was on the road with him, Uncle Jay, and John he was yelling at the phone in the bathroom tour bus.

"No wonder you three didn't get enough sleep."

Even so, they were able to perform live for the WWE fans. She once heard that John Cena got a flu, but he still went live on RAW to compte for a match.

* * *

"See you later, Stephen." She waved goodbye at Sheamus after a good talk from him. It finished when the match between CM Punk and Jerry Lawler began.

Abigail saw a vending machine and decided to buy a diet coke. "Hmmm..."

_"Hey Abby.."_

_"Yeah, Phil?"_

_The two of them are sitting down on the couch and on opposite sides with their backs facing each other when they heard their names being called in CM Punk's tour bus. "Do you feel like if someone were just a good friend to you?" He asked her._

_"Why you ask?" Abigail said._

_"Well...I'm trying to say something that won't hurt your feelings.." CM Punk placed a hand on his head and thought for a moment._

_"You want to break up?" Abigail asked suddenly, causing CM Punk to show his surprised look for a few seconds. "I guess we can do that..."_

_"Do we always think alike?" CM Punk laughed at this and turned his head to Abigail. "I guess sometimes we are too much a like."_

_"Yeah and I understand if you want to break up...I kind of feel the same." Abigail said sighing._

_"What do you mean 'kind of'?" He asked her._

_"Well a little part of me just wants to work something out, but the rest of it just wants to decide whats best." Abigail turned to CM Punk. "And if thats what you want, then its okay."_

"I guess I still feel kind of sad..." Abigail whispered to herself. Someone yelled out her name and she turned to see who it was.

It wouldn't matter anyway, because she is still friends with CM Punk, plus having a storyline with him. She knew that nothing bad is going to happen..or she hopped so. All she need to do is to be the best Diva there is and no one was going to stop her from getting there.


	10. Path

_'This is who I am! Not a shadow of who I want to be! Try to understand this is what you made me and you're not ever gonna change me!'_

Abigail made her way to the ring with her ring gear, but the color scheme is blue, yellow, and white.

"What do you think about what Ivy is trying to do Miz?" Cole asked his 'best buddy' the Intercontinental Champion, the Miz. The Miz is currently Micheal Cole's commentary partner for tonight

"It's simple, Cole! All she is trying to do is earn respect! While CM Punk is out there having his day off, where is his female counterpart? In the ring! Sure, what she did last week was not like her, but she just wants respect! Ivy and I don't see eye to eye, but give credit when credit is due! She is working just as hard like me!" The Miz said.

"Miz, you got to admit it was really uncalled for of what Ivy did to Natalya." Cole stated, as the reply for last weeks RAW appeared on the titration.

"Like I said Cole, if she wasn't going to get the respect from anyone else, she is going to force it out of anyone who gets in her way!" The Miz stated to Micheal Cole.

As Abigail gave her WWE Diva's Championship to the referee, she looked on as Tamina's theme hit. The WWE fans cheered for her as she made her way to the ring to face Abigail.

"This is about respect, right?" Tamina asked her with a grin on her face. Abigail nodded at her. "You get it..." She took a few steps back and said, "Bring it on!"

"Gladly!" Tamina yelled out.

_'She looks good to me!'_

Out of the blue, Eve comes out from backstage as the WWE fans start booing her. "Hey don't mind me! I came here to watch this match!" Eve acted like if she was friends with both women in the ring.

Abigail harshly looked at Eve. "Just stay out of my way!" It looked like it was going to be that way as Eve made her way to join the Miz and Micheal Cole on commentary.

Back to the match, Tamina grabbed Abigail into a head lock then quickly went for a bear hug from behind. Everytime Abigail would try to move, Tamina would tighten the grip some more.

"Damn it..." Abigail whispered to herself.

Abigail elbowed Tamina on the side of her head until she lets go of Abigail. Next, Abigail kicked Tamina on her stomach and ran right towards the ropes. Then she went right back towards Tamina and used Scissors kick on Tamina's head. Tamina was now laying on the mat in pain face first, but Abigail quickly flipped Tamina over. Abigail jumped on the springboard and used Chris Jericho's Lionsault aka a Springboard Moonsault. Now Abigail went for the pin...

1..

2..

Tamina kicked out in the count of 2. Abigail forced Tamina to stand up and kicked her on the stomach again. She was about to go for a one handed bulldog, but Tamina stopped her and clotheslined her when Abigail was running towards her. Tamina picked her up for a Samoan drop and after she hit Abigail with the Samoan Drop she went for the pin.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out on the count of three. Tamina and Abigail heard boos from the WWE fans and saw Natalya walking her way to the ring. Even though Abigail can tell Natalya was still hurting, she went behind the ropes and started to yell at Abigail.

"Eve, do you have something to do with this?" Cole asked Eve.

"Of course not, Cole!" Eve stated to Cole.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my ring! Now!" Abigail demanded at Natalya, who was refusing to get off of the ring.

"I won't stop until you lose that title, Ivy!" Natalya screamed at the Diva's Champion.

Abigail had just about had it with Natalya and she got so angry it was enough to punch her in the face to get her out of the ring. When she turned back to Tamina, Tamina quickly Superkicked Abigail on the face.

She moved Abigail to the middle of the ring and left her there so she can climb up to the turnbuckle. She successfully hit the Superfly Splash on Abigail and finally got the pin again.

1..

2..

3!

"Here is your winner, Tamina!"

"Cole this has to be an upset in this Diva's match!" The Miz said.

"Yeah and on the Diva's Champion no less!" Cole replied back to the Miz.

As Tamina left the ring, Natalya quickly entered the ring with the fallen Abigail. "Get up!" Natalya yelled out.

Abigail had to force herself to get up, but before Natalya did anything else she Speared her. Abigail started throwing punches at Natalya and she didn't stop. The referees had to pull Abigail way from Natalya, but right when Natalya got out of the ring Abigail ran away from the referees and jumped up from the turnbuckle and used a diving clothesline on Natalya.

Abigail continued on her beating on Natalya and again the referees had to pull away from each other, even Eve had to pull Abigail back and away from Natalya. Once Natalya had the chance to leave and head backstage Abigail is even madder that she got away.

"AGH! Back off!" Abigail pushed Eve away. "You stay out of my way or you'll regret it!"

"I"m just trying to help!" Eve pleaded towards the angry Rated R Daughter.

"You are not helping me!" Abigail pointed at Eve when she was about to pat her shoulder. "Touch me and I swear it's lights out for you."

As the WWE fans booed at Abigail for making her way to backstage with the referees following her. She was yelling at them for following her and that she is making her way to her locker room.

"Ivy!"

Abigail stopped at her tracks when she heard a familiar voice behind her. Right away, Abigail became a little nervous.

"H-Hi, Dad..."

The WWE Hall of Famer the Rated R Superstar, Edge would be seen walking towards Abigail with a stern look on his face. He waved off the referees and said, "Don't worry. I got this."

One of the referees nodded at him, handed over Abigail's WWE Diva's Championship, and all of them left the two to be alone to talk to each other.

"I heard your quite the hand full." Edge told Abigail, who didn't respond to her father now. "It's weird to me, because when you were little...you are just a quiet 5 year old and now you're the Rated R Daughter with a big ego like me."

Edge grinned at his daughter. "I can understand your situation, because I've been there and done that."

Abigail looked down and said, "Of course. You're a Hall of Famer for a reason."

CM Punk was going to talk to Abigail about her match against Tamina, but he stopped when he saw her father, Edge and Abigail talking to each other. He stayed behind them and listened to every word they had to say.

"Did CM Punk put you up to this? With all the 'demand to give me respect' thing?" Even when Edge asked her this, Abigail wouldn't respond to him.

CM Punk got a chuckle out of that.

"I just wanted to be the best..." She looked at her WWE Diva's Championship. "He told me if I had my mind only for the WWE Diva's Championship, he said I can keep the title as long as I can and that people can respect me for that since he said that I don't get respect around here." Abigail angerly said as she rolled her hand into a ball.

"Didn't you just declare to Chris Jericho that you'll be a 6 time WWE Diva's Champion? That means you know that you are going to lose a match at some point." Edge paused and placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder. "About CM Punk with his respect thing...yes, you'll get respect here and there, but is that what you really what? Before you didn't care about getting respect as long as you became the best diva at everything she does."

Abigail sighed at Edge and remained silent.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Ivy. You are already a big girl. You get to decide what you really want, but whatever path you pick...I'll always be proud of you." After Edge said this he left her to think about what she needed to do. She didn't have enough time to think when CM Punk went up behind her and said, "He's right."

That gave Abigail a little scare, but it didn't last long.

"You're the big girl now and you gotta pick which path you want to go. The loser path or the path of respect where I go. What is it that you want?" CM Punk asked her. Abigail wanted to respond, but she couldn't form the words out of her mouth.

"I'll let you have a week to decide, because after that there is no turning back." CM Punk placed his hand on Abigail's shoulder. "There is a person who I really want you to meet and that can help you to the path of respect if you choice to go with me."

"Who is this person?" Abigail asked him.

"I think you should watch what happens on the end of RAW. That should give you an answer." CM Punk smiled at her. "Besides, do you want to be a person who doesn't give respect like John Cena and the Rock or a person who lived all his life as a fluke like Chris Jericho and Edge?"

That last sentence really got to Abigail and infact she got angry at that statement. "What the hell did you just say?" There was this glare that no one saw on Abigail's face before..well towards CM Punk of all people.

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes**: When the Miz called CM Punk his 'female counterpart' I got that from a few reviews from you guys since you guys say that Ivy is like CM Punk. xD


	11. The show must go on

"Coming up next, Bret gets to interview another WWE Superstar from Canada, Ivy! Ivy will let the WWE universe know if path she'll pick!" Cole explained.

Once the commercials break is over Bret Hart is seen in the ring already, with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"

_'This is who I am! Not a shadow of who I want to be! Try to understand this is what you made me and you're not ever gonna change me!'_

Despite being a Heel now, the Montreal, Canada fans cheered her. She knew this is going to happen, since Abigail is born as a Canadian. She didn't mind, because she had been to Montreal before and Toronto is just below Montreal. The fans of Montreal are just as big as fans of Abigail like Toronto. Montreal is like a second home to her.

To also fit this theme, she wore the Hart themed colors in her wrestling gear. This time she wore white wrestling tights that were a little bit above her knees. The design of those wrestling tights are pink stars on each side of her leg, with pink stripes going down and below the stars. Then she had 'R' on the stars. Her tight long shirt is white and had the same design like the wrestling tights, having the pink 'R' on her back.

"Hey Montreal!" With this quick and simple greeting from Abigail, she got a big cheer from the fans. "Uh, Bret. Just to say something really quick...this seems a bit awkward since you know...I'm having trouble with your niece."

Bret nodded at Abigail understand. "I know and I asked her to stay out of this, because this is different from what you and Natalya having going on."

She smiled at Bret. "Thanks."

"Now I know you and CM Punk have formed a team where I assume that you two understand each other, but then your father WWE Hall of Famer Edge talked to you about it. It doesn't surprise me that he came out to talk to about what path you pick, because he's already proud of you and what you did. He's been to situations like you are now. I'm not going to bash you or disrespect you about that either. All we want to know is that...which path you choose?" With that one hard question that Bret asked Abigail, the WWE fans cheered for both Canadians, Abigail and Bret.

"Let's talk about what happened since CM Punk demanded respect from everyone." Abigail looked at her fist and showed her first finger, listing the first on her list.

"First, CM Punk kicked Jerry Lawler on the back of his head. I think it was right to kick him in the head." Next, she held out two fingers. "Second, he picks a fight with Jerry Lawler and demanded him to say he's the best in the world. I thought, 'Damn...I'll learn to never piss of CM Punk.' That seemed to be a little weird though and I just can't put my finger on it...Anyway," She held out three fingers. "...Third, he comes out last week saying that being a champion has to have his respect and then he refuses a challenge from the World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus, which to him is ironic."

The WWE fans booed at that. "That's not the bad part, it was in his hometown and he takes a day off! I kind of got a little mad, but I didn't complain about how it was unfair. Montreal, you know me! I never complain, so I went with it and worked my butt off as I do every week." She held four fingers now. "Finally, I found out who CM Punk wanted me to meet and that is Paul Heyman. The guy is the wisest man, no doubt! However, before that CM Punk insulted my mentor and my dad as he said that their career's are...flukes?"

This got a lot of boos and it didn't help when both Chris Jericho and Edge are Canadians.

"Despite all of that, I still had a lot of time to think this through."

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'_

She waited until CM Punk would get in the ring while his theme hit. Now she knew how Sheamus felt when he got interrupted by CM Punk. She didn't say anything about that because she didn't came here to fight. Part of her still gave him the respect he wanted, so she allowed him to enter the ring with no problem at all.

"When I insulted Jericho and Edge...I was just testing you." CM Punk said, getting to the point already.

"I'm not sure if its making sense...you tested me to see if I would hit you?" Abigail asked him.

"And you passed the test! Sure, you were angry, but you didn't hit me because you respect me enough for that and kept your cool." CM Punk said smiling at Abigail and ignoring Bret like if he wasn't there.

Abigail smiled at him and said, "I see. Well, I did keep my cool and you said on twitter that you believed that I'm going to make the right choice."

"You are correct on that..." Abigail paused and pointed at him. She saw the smile on his face while Abigail's face suddenly turned serious. "...well, its not what you think."

His face quickly turned into one frown and confusion. "What?"

"You know I always keep my word and I stand by my decision of not joining a small group, big group, whatever group. If this team with Paul Heyman turns out to be a big group to try to control over the WWE, then you can count me out. I'll just end up having a backstabbing disorder like my dad!" Abigail scratched her head as she thought more about her father's backstabbing history with people he partnered up.

"Now that begs the question for the both of us...You think you know us?" Once that reference was made, the rest of the WWE fans gave Abigail a huge cheer for her. "Of course it makes sense when you think about it, due to my lone wolf nature and my father having to backstab everyone he knows!"

"Not only that, but both of you use people! You said that you don't use people, but you...you.." Abigail can tell that CM Punk is getting a bit angry. "You are a hypocrite!"

"No!" Abigail held her hand out like if she was stopping CM Punk. "Don't you damn say that I'm a hypocrite. I'm not! You only giving my advice on how to cash it in and you told me after Summerslam! Little did you know that I wanted to cash it in after Layla's match with Beth Phoenix, which I did! It doesn't matter now does it? Because either way I would have become champion! I was the one who won the Diva's Money in the bank and made myself a champion, not you!"

Abigail paused again to let the crowd speak their mind. As that was going on Abigail is starting to think this understanding of CM Punk. "Yes, I understand you more...but, as I'm getting at the similarities between me and my dad, he's actually the person I understand most because of how our careers are and how our personally is."

She paused again, but this time she realised this whole time what she was saying. "Oh wow...this answer has turned into my appreciation of my dad."

That lead to chants of 'Thank you Edge' from the Montreal crowd. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that...You attacking Jerry Lawler and John Cena...that's your way of getting respect. Do you want to know how I want to get respect?"

CM Punk rolled his eyes and said, "Please, tell us how do you 'want' to earn respect!"

"I want respect by breaking the walls down no matter how strong the walls are. That's my reason for refusing your offer." Abigail grinned at CM Punk and left the ring holding up her WWE Diva's championship high.

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!'_

With her new theme changed once again, Abigail got out of the ring with her WWE Diva's Championship held high. Bret followed her way to backstage, wanting to tell her something.

"Hey, Ivy."

Abigail stopped and looked at Bret.

"I just wanted to say something after you were done giving that speech of yours. I know your dad is watching right now and he would have liked it if you were the Rated R Daughter and not one of CM Punk's lackeys, but I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing that CM Punk told you to hit Natalya with a steel chair." Bret said boldly at Abigail.

Abigail sighed and nodded at him. "Yeah...that at least I thought I was just earning respect. I'm sorry for what I did..."

"Hey." Bret placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least you are owning up to it right? That's what I like from you. If you say your sorry that's all I'm asking from you. You know what?" He stared at the WWE Diva's Championship.

"I bet your father proud that the fact that you are a champion, just like him." Bret said pointing at the WWE Diva's Championship.

* * *

Abigail and Sheamus were talking to each other about how Daniel Bryan and Kane are doing horribly together when someone slammed on the door.

"Geez, ever heard of knock-" When Sheamus opened the door, he saw Zack spilling a little bit of tears. "Hey, Zack Buddy! What's the matter, fella?"

"It's Jerry...he..." Abigail and Sheamus saw the look on Zack's face. Something bad happened to Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Abigail wanted answers.

"What happened to Jerry, Zack?" Abigail asked.

"He collapsed during RAW and he's on his way to medical room! They say he had a heart attack!" Zack cried out while wiping the tears of his face.

The faces of Sheamus and Abigail were in pure shock.

"W-What...?" For the first time in his life, that was the only thing Sheamus said. Usually he was a good talker to talk to.

"N-No...this can't be true...t-tell me this isn't..."

"Does it look like I'm joking?!" Zack yelled at Abigail. Right at the same time, Abigail's tears were running down her check. She ran outside of Sheamus's locker room and started making her way to the medical room.

"Abby!"

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't pay attention about that now. Someone grabbed her in front of her and held her by the shoulders.

It was Randy Orton.

"I need to go, Randy. Let me go!"

Randy sighed and said, "They already took him to the nearest hospital, Abby."

Abigail started to cry more on Randy's chest and he hugged Abigail back. He told her that everything is going to be okay. Once he lets go of Abigail, Zack Ryder finally found Abigail and he hugged her as well.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Zack Ryder said.

"It's okay..."

Sheamus joined in the hugging as Randy stood there smiling in front of them.

"Hey we all have Daniel Bryan and Kane to thank when all this blows over." Sheamus joked, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

Once all the teary moment is over, it was time for Bret to interview John Cena. Whenever John Cena is in her serious mood, you do not want to mess with him. Even when he just found out that Jerry Lawler passed when RAW is on the air.

The show must go on...

"You lowered yourself to these pathetic people, John! These people who-" CM Punk got interrupted when Abigail appeared from backstage without her music playing.

"HEY!"

The WWE crowd cheered for Abigail when she made her way to the ring. "What in the hell do you have against Canada, Punk?" When she stood near Bret Hart, her face meant that is was serious.

"I know this has nothing to do with me and originally I was out here, so that Bret would get hurt." She turned to Bret. "I know you can handle your own, but I can't take the risk of you getting hurt in Montreal."

Bret rubbed his head and grew a grin. "I appreciate your concern, Ivy."

"Um, hello? You disrespected me, Ivy. This," CM Punk pointed at his WWE Championship. "...means that I'm better than you."

"And that you need respect, blah, blah, blah! You know what? When you disrespect my Canadian family," She pointed at the Montreal crowd. "...that also goes for Chris Jericho and my dad, you don't get jack."

"Well, you going to do something about it?" CM Punk asked her, pulling off a grin on his face. "Come on! I'm sure daddy's little girl would want to stand up from her father and her mentor?"

"ENOUGH!" John Cena shouted in front of CM Punk's face.

"At least she had the guts to say that she's sorry for what **you** told her to do!" John basically screamed at CM Punk and stood up for Abigail.

"John..." Abigail looked at the angry looking John Cena.

"Unlike you, you ignorant son of a bitch!" When CM Punk was about to talk, John Cena knocked the microphone down. "You need to show a little bit of respect!"

The two starred each other down like if either one of them is going to fight.

"You say you are going to win at Night of Champions, but I'm just going to kick your **ass**!" John Cena declared to CM Punk.

CM Punk backed away from and he looked towards Abigail. Those were some angry look in his eyes Abigail were staring at and it looked like if he wanted to hit her. When CM Punk raised a fist, Abigail used her arms to block her face.

Nothing happened.

It turns out that John saw this and blocked him from hitting Abigail. She slowly lowered her arms down and saw John taking off his shirt. He threw his shirt to the crowd and had eyes on CM Punk the whole time.

Once again, CM Punk backed up away from John Cena only this time he wanted to hit Bret, but it failed when Bret punched CM Punk back.

"Go away!" Abigail yelled angrily at CM Punk. "Now!"

Soon enough, CM Punk left the ring with his WWE Championship and went backstage. In the ring where Bret, Abigail, and John Cena stood...Abigail placed her hand where her heard is and closed her eyes.

"For once...I know how Chris Jericho feels now." Abigail didn't know if Chris was watching this or not, but she knew what she felt for sure. It wasn't a good feeling at all.

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: I know what happened to Jerry Lawler as NOTHING to do with the storyline, but I thought I just put it there because I was sheading a few tears when I heard Jerry Lawler got a heart attack (or thats what I heard). This is one of the few times I let my emotions out on something that hit me very hard right here. *points to my heart* This is would Abigail would feel after Jerry got a heart attack. I went all crazy on twitter and put #PrayForLawler. xD


	12. The shocking stare down

_Right before Ivy vs Layla for the WWE Diva's Championship match_

_Eve is rushing towards Layla along with a few medical personal and Jack after hearing that she got attacked from behind. _

_"Layla are you okay?" Eve asked her._

_"No! I was just walking getting ready for my match when someone attacked me from behind!" Layla cried out holding on to her ankle. Jack and a few medical personal helped her up._

_"Did you see someone attack you?" Eve asked her._

_"No!" Layla yelled at Eve._

_"Eve! What happened?" Booker T came running his way to the scene. _

_"Layla got attacked from behind and she doesn't know who did it!" Eve said to Booker T. "What are we going to to with the WWE Diva's Championship match, Booker? It's next!" Eve panicked to think who would face Ivy for the WWE Diva's Championship._

_There was only one quick answer that Booker T gave her. "Eve, get out there and face Ivy for the WWE Diva's Championship."_

_"Really?" Eve asked with her tone shocked._

_"Yes! It's your reward for working hard as my assistant!" Booker T almost yelled at her. "Now go!"_

* * *

_Night of Champions, Before the match started_

_As Abigail entered the ring in her Hart wrestling attire, she looked at Eve with a glaring look. Eve grabbed a microphone and said, "Look, I know we don't see eye to eye, but I really want us to have a great match and no matter who wins I hope there is no hard feelings." _

_Abigail laughed at her and pointed at her. She grabbed a microphone for her to speak and said, "Oh please! Don't make me laugh! You actually think that you want a fair fight? I don't believe you!" Abigail pointed at Eve. "You say you want to be friends, but all I see is a target I want to get rid of!"_

_Eve almost looked like if she was pleading. "But, Ivy-"_

_"Shut up!" Abigail yelled at her._

_ "I don't think you understand being a champion, Eve. What a champion does is put their body on the line for it day in and day out." Abigail stated at her. "Something you don't understand!"_

_Abigail raised her fist towards Eve, which was facing in front of her. "I was lost before, but those days are over!"_

_"Wow! Strong words from the Diva's Champion!" Cole said._

_"Ivy is a great WWE Diva's Champion and I like where she stands! As much as I would love her to have her with CM Punk and Paul Heyman, I think following her fathers footsteps is great too." JBL stated to Cole._

* * *

_During the Championship Diva's match at Night of Champions_

_As Abigail hit the Lionsault on Eve, she went for the pin._

_1.._

_2.._

_Eve kicked out, but when Abigail was about to stand up she saw CM Punk walking on the ramp. She stood up and stared at him in confusion._

_"I keep wondering why is it that you didn't want to join me and Paul Heyman...?" CM Punk asked with the help of the microphone. "Oh yeah, because you don't respect me or Paul Heyman."_

_Abigail angrily looked at CM Punk, but then Eve went up behind her and got a roll up pin._

_1.._

_2.._

_Abigail kicked out just in time, but it caused CM Punk to go behind the ropes._

_Eve was about to go for a Roundhouse kick, but as Abigail was running towards her she ducked and with the help of the ropes she ran back towards Eve and Speared her. She wasted no time getting the pin..._

_1.._

_2.._

_3!_

_"The Winner of this match and still the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"_

_Soon enough, CM Punk would leave the arena at the same time Ivy won the match. The referee raised her hand in victory as he gave her the WWE Diva's Championship._

_ Abigail was more focused on why CM Punk interrupted her match than winning the match. No one would blame her at the matter at hand._

* * *

Abigail was just sitting in her locker room watching Smackdown when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Abigail yelled out.

"Abby?" Beth Phoenix appeared as she opened the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Abigail turned at Beth and lowered the TV volume. "Sure, Elizabeth. What is it?"

Beth sat down next to Abigail and said, "I know I should have told you sooner, but...I'm dating your, Dad."

The look on Abigail's face turned from happy from serious, like her on role character in the ring, Ivy. "What?"

"I'm dating your, Dad." She repeated, knowing what is going to happen after this.

Abigail placed a hand on her head and sighed. "You couldn't tell me earlier?" She asked her without a hint of anger with her, however she sounded a bit cold towards Beth.

"I couldn't because I was dealing with a loss of a friend of mine." Beth said, making Abigail a little bit bad than she already is.

"I'm sorry..." Abigail said.

"That's alright. Your father told me you'll act like this, which I couldn't blame you at all since...your mother died in a car accident..." Beth rubbed her head as she felt a bit awkward towards Abigail.

"Kelsey Gonzalez...my mother who took care of both my Dad and I when my dad hurt his neck. She was so focused on making sure we had food on the table that she decided to join WWE. When I started to train with Chris Jericho, I went on the tour with him and my mother. Once my dad got better, she finished with WWE and I still went on tour with Chris, until I shifted to FCW and learned what happened to my mother..."

Both were silent at the moment, because Abigail talked about her mother. Abigail wasn't crying, but the look on her face showed Beth that she cared a lot for her mother.

"It's better that I heard it from you than someone else." Abigail stood up and nodded at her. She made her way out of her locker room only to find her father, Edge walking towards her.

"Hey, Abby."

Both of them hugged each other. "Do your best on your match." Edge said, patting her back.

Abigail just smiled big at Edge and nodded at him. As Edge watched her daughter get ready for her match, Beth came out of Abigail's locker room.

"Hey." Edge went to hug Beth and gave her a kiss. "Did you tell her?"

Beth nodded at him. "Yeah and she acted just like you said she would." Beth rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know if its going to ruin my friendship with her."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Ever since Kelsey passed away, she's a bit over protective of me." Edge laughed a bit at this. "It's usually the other way around with Fathers and Daughters."

"I see." Beth smiled at him, knowing that nothing bad is going to happen between herself and Abigail. The two weren't best friends like Natalya is with Beth, but Beth and Abigail did get along with each other.

* * *

That was last Friday night and that was the last few days she would talk with her father until he'll make an appearance on Monday Night RAW. John Cena hurt his elbow and ankle, but it didn't stop him from still appearing in Monday Night RAW.

She is going to be facing Eve in a tag team match with Beth Phoenix as her partner and if Abigail's team wins, she'll pick her opponent for Hell in a Cell.

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!'_

Abigail got one of the biggest cheers from the WWE fans in her career and she didn't mind one single bit. She liked the cheers she was getting and as long it was loud enough is was fine by her.

As soon as she got in the ring, she grabbed a microphone and said, "I know I've been a jerk and I couldn't blame you guys for booing me. I'm sorry and if you guys still hate me, then I got no problem with that and that goes for Natalya. Forgiveness isn't really I have or need in the WWE."

Abigail placed the WWE Diva's Championship off her shoulder and placed it around her waist. "And besides, I had a good talk with my dad and he said that I should just follow what feels right and what I feel is not joining CM Punk and Paul Heyman."

Of course, the WWE fans responded with yes chants to her. Before she would have the chance to talk more CM Punk's theme can be heard in the arena.

_'Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personally!'_

Soon enough, CM Punk's theme can be heard fading and he appeared standing on the stage without . "You are always daddy's little girl are you? It's kind of hard to tell if you are your own person, because you always follow what daddy says."

"Look you ignorant 'phony' son of a bitch." After Abigail said this, it got tons of 'Oooo's' and cheers at the same time. "I am my own person and my dad doesn't tell me what to do and he didn't tell me to not join you and Paul Heyman. I did, so if you keep standing on the stage with your own two feet...maybe next time you would say that to my face about disrespecting me and my dad." Abigail said angrily to CM Punk.

"Disrespect you? How did I disrespect you?" CM Punk asked her.

Surprisingly, everyone in the arena can hear Beth Phoenix's theme as she came out from backstage with her ring gear on.

"I'll give you answer, champ." Beth said as she made her way to the ring. "Clearly, you get upset when someone disrespect you as a champion, but ironically you disrespect another champion in the ring. You don't have to take it from me, but it seems that your obsessed with disrespecting her."

"I'm not obsessed and this has nothing to do with you, Beth." CM Punk said.

"It does. If you disrespect a Diva's Champion like Ivy, then you are also disrespecting all of the Divas who held that title. That includes me." Beth declared at CM Punk.

"I don't care, Beth. And as far as I'm concerned both of you and the rest of the Diva's locker room are beneath me and if I have to put you two in your place then I will." CM Punk said grinning at the two ladies in the ring.

Abigail placed a hand on her hand as her face is currently in a look of anger and frustration.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tounge?" CM Punk mocked her.

"AN IDIOT LIKE YOU HAS NO BUSINESS ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!" Abigail angrily yelled out. "You are not high and mighty..." She gave one cold stare to CM Punk.

"It's people like you who disrespect the WWE Divas and I'm **sick** of it!" All of this emotion poured out from the WWE Diva's Champion, but the WWE fans were cheering for her with word after word that Abigail spills out from her mouth.

"Us divas work just as hard as you and yet some jerk out there talks trash about some of the WWE Divas all because they were former models! If anyone in the world deserves respect, it should be us..." Abigail said letting the WWE fans cheer as loud as they can.

"Are you done, Ivy?" CM Punk asked her.

"I'm not done, you jackass. I'm the one who's going to make a little pipe bomb of my own, so just shut up and listen." The cold hard blue eyes were only on CM Punk only. Abigail pointed up at the sky and said, "While my dad was at the hospital for his neck injury, my mom joined the WWE just to put food on the table for me and my dad. While she is in the WWE, she changed the landscape of the WWE Divas along with Trish, Lita, and others in 2003. While being there, she didn't quit or give up. She stood there either taking a beating and lost or she won the match with her hard work. She didn't act all high and mighty in front the crowd. She was just being herself and herself only. No one else."

Most the WWE fans were chanting 'Thank you Kelsey' and clapping after that.

"What point are you trying to get?" CM Punk asked her once more.

"What I'm saying is that..." This time she pointed at CM Punk. "...She didn't switch between sides like a coin like you are now."

Before CM Punk would respond to anything, Abigail kept on speaking with, "What I also want to point out is that you seem to be at lost for words whenever someone pulls off a speech you can't back fire. So what do you do? You try to attack other people who think are helpless. You attacked Bret and he gave you a punch to the face. You say didn't mean to try to him me, but as of right now...I don't believe you anymore. All of those hardships and battles we faced together was all a lie."

"No it wasn't." With these words that CM Punk spoke, Abigail and Beth looked at CM Punk with surprise.

"When we were together all I thought when I saw you is that you were different from the other Diva's and that included your mother. You always had another way around whenever things don't go your way, because of that I really thought that you we're going to join me and Paul Heyman. I was looking forward to it too, but it was because you had the one simple rule you had and you didn't want to join groups like me and Paul Heyman. You said you'll have a backstabbing disorder, but all before that it was the very couple of days when you started at the WWE you trusted me and became partners with me. I trusted you and you trusted me, that was the reason why I wanted you to join me and Heyman."

Abigail had to admit, that was kind of a little speech did touch her heart a little bit. However, she wasn't going to get fooled anymore any longer. "That's true...I did trust you, but that's all in the past and in the present you are still a jackass. The only one who really understands me is the Rated R Superstar himself, Edge. My dad..." Abigail placed her hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to be a whiny cry baby about it and I'm going to use all of my anger on whoever wants to face me. I'm the Rated R Daughter, god damn it! I'm not going to be over looked by someone who thinks they are high and mighty!"

CM Punk showed a look of disimprovement on his face. "Well, I'm...not sorry you feel that way. I guess it runs in the family, being distrustful of everyone and bitter all the time."

CM Punk stared at Abigail as she gave him the coldest stare she could to him. Almost similar to what Randy Orton gives cold stares to anyone who comes into eye contact with him.

Before CM Punk left, Beth was the one to speak this time, "By the way, if you see Edge and you so happen to attack him...don't think for a second that both of us won't give you the beating you'll get from WWE's most powerful women."

CM Punk just gave Beth a smug look on his and walked backstage.

_'She really cares about my dad.'_ Abigail thought out loud in her head as she stared at Beth. Maybe...just maybe she could...

"Hey, Ivy." Beth called out to her.

"Yeah?" Abigail asked her.

Beth grinned at her. "I just wanted to say I've been looking forward to this tag team match."

Abigail couldn't help, but to grin back at her. "Me too."

_'She looks good to me!'_

Abigail and Beth looked towards the stage to find Eve and her tag team partner Rosa Mendes. Both women made it to the ring, but before the match would start Eve grabbed the microphone and said, "Before this match starts I would like to say something."

The WWE fans booed her in response.

"You two are in serious trouble." Eve said. This cause the confusion of both Abigail and Beth.

"I just looked at the security tapes where Layla was attacked at Night of Champions and even though the attacker wore a mask...the attacker is a blonde." After Eve said this, Abigail grew a fake gasp towards her.

"Oh my! I wonder who could it be? Well, if you're suggesting me, I was at the ring at the time facing you. So please don't stupid enough to think that." Abigail said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"True, but you could have planed it and it still makes you a suspect." Eve said almost angrily at her. "What about you Beth? Do you have an alibi?"

Beth looked at her like if she is stupid. "Are you kidding me? I didn't attack her!"

"Can you prove that?" Eve asked Beth.

"I can." Abigail spoke getting a little bit irritated at Eve. "Sure, Beth is a jerk and she'll tell that to your face, but she faces her opponents head on. She's not like you, Eve."

Abigail looked towards the referee. "Hey, ref! Ring the bell already! I want to fight!"

The referee nodded at her and singled for the bell to ring.

"I'm going to start, Beth." Abigail said towards Beth.

She nodded at me and stayed behind the ropes. It looks like Eve didn't want to have anything to do with Abigail, so she stayed behind the ropes as well and let Rosa start off the match.

Abigail grinned at Rosa. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

The two brawled with each other for only a minute until Abigail went up behind her and placed a Sleeper hold. Rosa countered by hitting her with her elbow on her stomach and kept doing this until Abigail let go of her.

Once Abigail lets go of her, Rosa grabbed her head and hit Abigail with a DDT. After this, Rosa got the pin.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out in the count of 2. After Rosa grabbed her head again, but Abigail punched her on the stomach and hit her with the Reverse STO, Ivycution. Abigail didn't get the pin, which was odd to the WWE fans because usually they see her use her finisher and get the pin. However, Abigail had a plan for that and the WWE fans we're about to see it.

She stared off to the stage and yelled out, "Hey, Punk! This is for you!"

She brushed off her shoulder like John Cena would and hit Rosa with a fist drop. This time she got the pin.

1..

2..

Rosa kicked out on the count of two and after she kicked out she rolled towards the corner that Eve is in and that got a chance for Eve to make a tag. She ran towards Abigail and did a small moonsault. She quickly got the pin.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out in the count of two just in time. Eve forced Abigail to stand up and Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle that Beth is next to. Eve ran towards Abigail, but Abigail kicked her face to push her away. Then Abigail grabbed her arm and kicked her stomach three times. Next, she tagged in Beth and she punched her in the stomach. Rosa was about to interfere in the match, but when Rosa entered the ring Abigail saw this and Speared her.

Abigail threw Rosa out the ring and went outside the ring, so Rosa wouldn't enter the ring again.

Beth would soon follow this with a GlamSlam and get the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"Here are your winners the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix and the WWE Diva's Champion, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

Beth's theme hit and that caused Abigail to get back in the ring. The referee raised both Beth and Abigail's hand, but their victories were short-lived when Eve tiredly walked towards Justin Roberts and grabbed the microphone from him.

"As assistant of Smackdown GM Booker T...I hear by suspending the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy and Beth Phoenix until further notice of the investigation of Night of Champions!" Eve angrily shouted out to the WWE fans, Abigail, and Beth Phoenix.

"What?" Beth yelled out.

"This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Abigail shouted out at Eve.

Eve didn't care of what Beth and Abigail said. "And until your suspension is clear, I order Abigail to surrender her WWE Diva's Championship to someone who can't cheat or get the easy way out."

"As if, Eve!" Abigail pointed at Eve. "I'm not giving up this title!"

_'Light it up!'_

AJ Lee can be seen skipping around the ring then making her way to the ring. She looked at Eve and said, "Oh Eve! Your job as an assistant to Booker T has really gotten over your head!"

AJ Lee looked at Beth Phoenix and Abigail. "Don't worry. You two are not suspended and Ivy you are not going to surrender your WWE Diva's Championship, because I am reversing Eve's decision of suspending Ivy and Beth Phoenix! You're not even my assistant, so suspending these two has wasted the WWE universe's time!"

As AJ's theme hit and she returned backstage, Abigail got out of the ring and took the microphone away from Eve and entered back to the ring.

"By the way, CM Punk. I'm not bitter...I'm better!"

She turned to Eve and said, "By the way, Eve. I think I need a better Diva to face. Not a Diva who trys to get things by suspending people." Abigail turned to Beth Phoenix. "Beth, your my opponent in Hell in a Cell for the WWE Diva's Championship."

* * *

CM Punk was just making his way to the locker room to meet with Paul Heyman and he spotted Edge talking with Zack Ryder.

"Uh, oh." Zack said, seeing CM Punk coming this way. "Bro, CM Punk is coming this way."

Edge turned over his shoulder and sighed. "Zack, could you give me a minute?"

Zack nodded and left Edge to deal with CM Punk. As soon as CM Punk approached to Edge, he asked, "How does it feel to be standing next to a real champion, Edge? A champion that finally made this title meaningful?"

Edge rubbed his chin. "It's funny and I don't mean you being a champion. I meant the situation you are in now, because you keep interrupting my daughter every time she trys to make a point."

CM Punk placed his WWE Championship on his shoulders. "You know what else is funny? The fact that she thinks that she's better than me! You heard her after her tag match saying that she's not bitter, but better!"

"Well, I applaud her for thinking like that!" Edge said with a smile-ish grin on his face. "I mean she has to think like that every single day and not even you can't stop her from doing that. You should know that by now."

"And you? She says that you are the only one that understands her. How is that Edge?" CM Punk said almost in a mocking way.

"It's very simple. My daughter and I are walking down a path that you know nothing about. A path of understatement where only fathers and daughters go when either one is hurt. When I found out she was about to get hit by you...I came to Smackdown, then RAW." He pointed at the spot he is now.

"Of course, I thanked John Cena, the man that I had hated the most in my career, for saving my daughter." Edge said.

"She had nothing to do with this and you know it, Edge. I think your daughter needs to be put on a leash and control herself." CM Punk angrily said towards Edge.

"No she have to be in this, but you!" Edge yelled and pointed at CM Punk. "You dragged her into this by making her pick a path. You have all of that to blame for making that decision. Of course, I could have some of the blame for the reason she didn't want to join you and Paul Heyman, but you have to ask her. However, I understand why if I was the reason why she didn't join you two."

"And that's the reason she's Daddy's little girl isn't she? How in the world would she make her father proud? She becomes just like you and doesn't join with me." CM Punk stared into one Rated R Superstar. "It's because of you that she didn't join me, isn't it?"

"That's why you'll never get it, Punk. Understandment and trust are both different things. Trust is what you and Ivy used to have, but I have her understatement and trust, because she's my daughter I'll ever look up to." Edge stared at CM Punk, but he didn't reply back to his statement. CM Punk simply left Edge alone, but he stopped and quickly kick his stomach.

"Don't disrespect me! You hear me, Edge?!" CM Punk yelled out. He left Edge, but only to stop again. When he turned around to face him, he was shocked at the man who stood in front of Edge.

Ryback.

"DAD!" Abigail yelled out as she and Beth Phoenix ran their way to help Edge.

"Is that who I think it is...?" Beth asked Abigail. Even for Abigail, she was shocked as well that Ryback off all people made the save for her father.

Soon enough, CM Punk backed away. He didn't want to have anything to do with Ryback, because he knew what he was capable off.

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: Geez, I'm finally done with this. xD I admit, this took long because there is more talking than fighting and this has long segments. Also, I'm so sorry for making CM Punk more of a jerk than he is on TV. I don't know what, but ideas shot out from my head so fast and this came out. And I like CM Punk and he's one of the WWE superstars (other than John Cena and Edge) who taught me not to give up in life and I made him a jerk not because I hate him, its because its in his character.


	13. Choices that we make

"That man...he just never gives up on the WWE does he?" Abigail grinned and turned off the TV. She just saw John Cena give his speech and hopefully will get CM Punk to face him for the WWE championship.

Abigail placed her 'Hart' themed gear ready for her match. She just had an hour left to her match, but for now she wanted to run around the hallways of the arena.

It was only ten minutes when she stopped running after running around in 4 circles in the hallways. She looked at the man who stopped her with an irritated look.

"Are you seriously going to keep doing this? Even when I'm minding my own business?" Abigail said putting her hands on her face.

CM Punk grinned at her with the championship over his shoulder. "I'm here to tell you something about the bosses speech about the State of the WWE. I'm going to go up to his face and tell him what state I am in. And you know what? Maybe he'll get a taste of his own medicine by slapping him."

Abigail looked at CM Punk like if he was stupid...no, he IS stupid!

"You got to be the stupidest man I meet!" Abigail placed a hand on her face. "Everyone knows, even my dad knows, that you **DO NOT **make the boss angry. If you even hurt the boss, there is a BIG chance that he'll fire you!" Abigail yelled at him.

"Well, good! Once he fires me, which I know he won't, I won't come back and take this title with me for good!" CM Punk said with the grin still on his face.

"You are unbelievable..." Abigail couldn't believe what CM Punk was saying. "Did you even talk to Paul Heyman about this?"

CM Punk shook his head. "No. I'll guarantee that he'll approve of what I'm doing."

Abigail rubbed her head and sighed. "I'm not going to judge your loyalty with you and Paul, even though you judge the loyalty between me and Chris Jericho."

She crossed her arms and said, "Look, even Heyman will tell you the same thing. It's not a good idea."

"Says the woman who loses her temper with the other men in the locker room." CM Punk said to her.

"I admit, there are a lot of people who has pissed me off. That including you, champ. Like you said last week. I guess it just runs in the family." Abigail grinned at him. "Anyway, try to think long and hard before the Boss has to step in that ring for his State on the WWE."

"I'm the WWE Champion! I don't need to think long and hard!" CM Punk said.

"Well, I just hope you know what you're doing." Abigail said harshly at him.

"I know full well what I'm doing and the reason why I'm going to do this? It's because of you." CM Punk pointed to her. "You made me do this. If you didn't join me or Paul Heyman this wouldn't happen to your boss."

Abigail just gave CM Punk a cold stare.

"Pft, give me that cold stare all you want. You know that I'm telling the-" CM Punk stopped talking when he saw a man making his way towards Abigail and CM Punk.

Abigail got confused on why CM Punk stopped talking and she didn't notice the man walking towards her and CM Punk. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't respond to her as Abigail looked to her right and saw Ryback standing next to Abigail. He's eyes were right at CM Punk and they are full of hunger right now. That even scared Abigail...

Abigail stood behind the men, just in case if they were going to fight. However, that wasn't the case, because CM Punk backed away from him just like he did last week.

"Um...Ryback."

Ryback now returned with a normal stare towards Abigail.

"I haven't got a chance to say this, but thanks for saving my Dad." Abigail said.

He just simply nodded at her and left.

Abigail clenched her fist at what CM Punk said to her. "You know? That's the same reason Chris Jericho said to me..." She said to herself.

"It's always me isn't Punk?!" She yelled out. "All because I'm being myself it has to be my fault isn't it?!"

Abigail didn't like being the one at fault unless its something she did herself on her own. For picking the path of being the Rated R Daughter on her own? Yes, that was her decision, but getting blamed for CM Punk's troubles? That didn't play in her book.

"You know its not your fault."

Abigail quickly turned to John Cena, who was listening to her the whole time she was yelling. She didn't say anything and she stood there looking away from him.

"Ivy, don't let Punk's words get to you like that. You faced that kind of deal with Chris Jericho and that almost got to you." John said, still not getting a response from Abigail.

John walked towards Abigail and hugged her with one arm. Abigail had the sudden surprise when John Cena hugged her, showing how much he cared about her. Slowly, Abigail hugged John around his waist.

"It's not my fault." Abigail whispered to John.

* * *

"Ladies! Thank you for joining me!" Booker T said smiling at Beth Phoenix, Abigail, Eve, and Layla. AJ and Teddy Long are also there in the RAW GM Office watching what Booker T's little announcement is going to be for the four Divas.

"Ivy, you know you have a Diva's Championship tonight on RAW right?" Booker T asked her.

Abigail nodded. "Yes, AJ told me before the show. I'm facing Layla..." She looked at Layla. "...and it's about time I faced her for this." Abigail pointed at the Diva's Championship.

"Look." Eve suddenly said. "I don't know about you all, but I think Teddy Long is behind Layla's attack."

This would only get the shocking face on Teddy Long. Layla couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"Are your serious, Eve?" Layla asked her. "The attacker is a blonde! Teddy is bald!"

"Enough!" Beth Phoenix yelled out. "Look, I don't know what your problem is. First, you try to suspend me and Ivy all because you thought that either one of us attacked Layla. Now your are going to take the blame on Teddy?"

"I don't care who attacked who!" Abigail yelled out. "Honestly, if I wasn't the champion I would have been the one to attack Layla from behind...but I didn't cause I was in the ring for a match that I waited so long for."

Eve is now staring at the angry eyes of the Rated R Daughter. "If I ever catch you ruining this match again, I'll make sure you'll never get a shot at the WWE Diva's Championship ever again."

Booker T coughed a bit to get the four Diva's attention. "That takes me to what I'm going to say. Ivy, how about you go on commentary with JBL and Josh on Smackdown while Beth Phoenix faces Eve on a one on one match. Does that sound good?"

Abigail nodded at Booker T. "That's fine by me."

Eve slowly nodded at him. "S-Sure."

"Heh, now I can have the chance to ruin your face Eve. Thanks Booker." Beth Phoenix said with her and Layla leaving the RAW GM Office. Shortly after, Eve left the RAW GM office. That left with Booker T, AJ, and the Diva's Champion, Ivy.

Before Abigail would leave, Booker T placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait up, Ivy."

"What is it, Booker?" Abigail asked him.

"AJ and I noticed that you and CM Punk have been at each others throats and most of the arguments are from what he started." Booker T said then looked at AJ.

"And we just want to know if...you want to stay away from CM Punk? I'm asking you as my best friend..." AJ said with the look of worrying in her eyes.

Abigail grinned at her. "I'm fine. CM Punk wouldn't even think to try to face me after what I seen last week."

Booker T chuckled at her. "Well, if you need help just ask either the three of us."

"Noted." Abigail nodded at them. "Speaking of CM Punk, you guys should stay tuned on RAW. All I'm going to say is that your gonna get surprised."

After that, she left the RAW GM room and just when she got out she spotted Zack Ryder and Kofi Kingston watching Mr. McMahon in one of the backstage's HD TV screens.

"Hey, Ivy!" Zack waved at her. Abigail grinned at him and walked towards him and Kofi.

"Hey, we were just watching Mr. McMahon's State of the WWE speech." Kofi said as he pointed to the TV screen. Vince can be seen in the ring talking to the WWE fans about the WWE.

_"...what we have here in WWE is action!"_ Vince stated with the fans cheering for him. _"You want to see the world's greatest athletes compete! You want to see champions taking on all comers! You want to see the best vs the best!"_

Before Vince could say more, CM Punk's theme hit.

_'Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'_

Zack Ryder rolled his eyes at this. "Oh come on! CM Punk just had to ruin Mr. McMahon's speech!"

Abigail glared at the TV and placed her WWE Diva's Championship around her waist. "That's not it..."

Kofi looked at Abigail. "Wait...what?"

"You'll see." Abigail crosses her arms. "And you'll understand that CM Punk is the most stupidest man I seen."

_"First of all, that is a ugly T-shirt."_ Vince said after CM Punk walked in front of him. _"Second of all, I'm giving the state of the WWE address and you come out here...disrespecting me."_

CM Punk grew a grin in front of Vince. _"Disrespect? I step on your toes and showed you disrespect? I'll tell you all about disrespect! Disrespect is what these people have shown me, much like the people in the back!"_ He pointed at backstage.

_"You didn't mention my name when champion's need to face all comers! Let's face it! There is a shot against me, right? There is a shot against me, because I won't face John at Hell in a Cell! Which is funny to me, because the GM of this show that you put in charge let me pick if I face John Cena or not! God knows, I gave John shot after shot after shot and at his hometown he couldn't get the job done. I walked out the WWE Champion!"_

Some fans booed him, but a few fans cheered him.

_"Now begs the question...Vince? Do you respect me?"_ After CM Punk said this, most fans were booing at him more than cheering for him.

_"I respect the fact that you held the WWE Championship for 123 days. That I respect out of you." _Vince said nodding at him._ "What I don't respect is that you are a Paul Heyman guy. In all honesty, Punk...I'm not a CM Punk guy."_

This only let CM Punk's grin grew bigger than before.

_"Your not a CM Punk guy? I know that! I'm glad you found your famous grape fruits, so you can say that to my face in front of the whole world! However, you should be a CM Punk guy! You still don't get it! I'm the best in the world and you still stab me behind the back! It's a slap in the face to me!"_

Abigail, Zack Ryder, and Kofi Kingston can see that angry face that Mr. McMahon makes.

"If the champ is smart, he'll stop talking." Abigail said.

Kofi nodded at him. "Yeah. He doesn't look too happy..."

Even Paul Heyman saw this and he tried to calm the WWE Champion down. That didn't matter, because from out of no where CM Punk slapped Mr. McMahon. _"Now THAT is a slap in your face."_

Zack and Kofi are shocked at the sight they have seen. "Did he just do what I think he did?!" Zack yelled out.

"He just slapped the Boss." Abigail said angrily.

"No wonder you said he is the stupidest man you ever meet..." Kofi said. "You knew what was going to happen..."

While CM Punk left the ring glad that he slapped his boss, Paul Heyman followed him getting panicked at the fact that he just slapped him. _"I outta fire you!"_ This sentence that Vince said grabbed Abigail's, Zack's, and Kofi's attention.

_"Firing is too good for you!"_ Vince yelled out loud.

_"You're going to fire me?"_ CM Punk said with a happy face.

_"I will fire you...if you don't fight me in this ring tonight!"_

"What?!" All three said at the same time.

"Is he serious, bro?" Zack yelled out. "Is Vince going to face CM Punk one on one?!"

"We all know the Boss." Abigail said still angry. "I won't be surprised if CM Punk accepts his challenge."

That's what CM Punk did. He nodded at him saying that he'll gladly have a match with him. _"Don't worry, Paul!"_ CM Punk said looking at Paul Heyman. _"We got him right where we want him."_

Kofi would only question what CM Punk said. "Wait...what did he mean by that?"

"I don't know..." Abigail turned back at Zack and Kofi. "...but after my match I'll find out what the hell is going on with that man."

After the commercial break, Abigail made her way towards part of the backstage where to lead to the stage. Layla is currently waiting in the ring for her WWE Diva's Champion match to get started.

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!'_

"And her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the Rated R Daughter...the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"

"Ivy has a lot on her plate, doesn't she JBL?" Micheal Cole asked JBL.

"Of course she does! It's part of being a champion where as a champion you are a leader! Right now, she has the WWE Champion on her back and the Glamazon to face at Hell in a Hell!" JBL said. "If I were her, I worry about the Glamazon than the WWE Champion, because the Glamazon is a force to be wreaked with!"

"I'm sure that's why she picked former WWE Diva's Champion Beth Phoenix, JBL." JR said looking on at Abigail as she entered the ring. "She thinks that she beat Eve more times that she can count and is too easy for her. She picked Beth Phoenix because she is a tougher opponent than Eve!"

"And I couldn't blame her if she is tired of facing Eve over and over, but let's not count Eve out! She's a good leader for the WWE Diva's locker room and a great fighter!" JBL said.

"Well, the fact of the matter is that she picked Beth Phoenix as her opponent at Hell in a Cell and if the WWE Diva's Championship changed hands, Beth will have to face Layla for the Diva's Championship!" Micheal Cole stated as the referee signaling for the bell to ring.

"I think that either one of those ladies in the ring is a great Diva's Champion. Ivy has her wrestling background from Chris Jericho, one of the all time greats, and her father's blood also one of the all time greats! Layla has been in the WWE longer than Ivy and worked hard to be here!" JBL stated to Cole and JR.

In the ring, Layla had a headlock tightly on Abigail. She hit Layla with her elbow over and over again until Layla lets go of her. Once she did, Ivy quickly Irish Whipped her to the turnbuckle. Abigail ran towards her to clothesline her, but Layla kicked Abigail on her face just in time for her to grab Abigail's head. She used a move called Bulldog. She went over to Abigail to get the pin...

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out in the count of 2. Just when Layla was about to set up Abigail on one of her finishers, Eve came running from backstage and stayed on ring side. Apparently, she is cheering for Abigail.

"What the...?" Abigail looked at Eve.

Abigail didn't know what she is planing, but she had a match and now she had to end it as soon as possible.

"I know you can do it, Ivy!" Eve cheered for her.

'That's it...this needs to end now!' Abigail thought to herself. Layla went for a roundhouse kick, but Ivy ducked and moved out of the way and quickly grabbed her head to set her up for the Ivycution, Reverse STO. Once she hit Layla with the Ivycution, she went for the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Diva's Champion, the Rated R Daughter...Ivy!"

Abigail stood up and looked at Eve as she clapped for her. Her eyes didn't change towards Eve, as they were angry and cold. Eve made it to the ring and held out her hand, "I was only there to to cheer you on."

"Is that so?" Abigail asked her.

She nodded and still held out her hand for Abigail to shake.

"Pft, JBL says that no one shouldn't shake hands in the ring. So, save that handshake for someone who gives a damn about you." Abigail walked towards the referee and grabbed her WWE Diva's Championship. She placed it around her waist and walked out of the ring.

* * *

With no luck on finding figuring out what CM Punk, Abigail waited at the same spot where she, Zack, and Kofi watched Vince and CM Punk talking to each other. This time she was alone with no one with her. She was glad that no one did follow her, because the look on her face read that after the match...she wanted answers from him.

When she turned back the HD TV back on, she saw her boss throwing CM Punk to the announcing table.

"Heh...you go get him, Boss." Abigail grinned at the TV.

Vince grabbed a microphone and said, _"Now I'm going to teach you all about respect..."_ He dived towards the fallen CM Punk and kept hitting him with the microphone. After a couple of minutes, they entered the ring and started to attack each other with Ken-do sticks. It wasn't so much as a sword fight because they were hitting each other back and fourth.

CM Punk made a low blow to Vince and then he mocked him a little bit.

"...damn it." That was Abigail's cue to leave where she is and make it towards the stage as fast as she can. She didn't think about either if she was going to get hurt or not. She just left off without thinking first.

She knew full well that her Boss is one of the biggest survivors in the WWE. She was just sick and tired of CM Punk's antics and she felt that maybe it was her fault for this, even if she did say it wasn't.

In the ring, CM Punk did his 'go to sleep' taunt and he lifted up Vince in a fireman's carry. Just before CM Punk would hit Vince with the GTS, Abigail's theme would hit just in time.

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!'_

As Abigail made her way to the ring, CM Punk just dropped Vince to the ring and stared down Abigail. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" He yelled at her.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't ignore what she was feeling right now. She felt nervousness all around her body, but she asked for a microphone and said, "What do you think, idiot?"

She paused as she tried to calm down. "I'm here for the Boss."

CM Punk grinned at her and grabbed a microphone as well. "You can't save everyone, Ivy! You are not a hero! You just said it yourself you are not a good guy! Why don't you stand aside and get out of my way?"

Abigail growled at CM Punk. "You..." Abigail grabbed a hold of her head on one side. "...I hate people who thing they are high and mighty. You bastard..."

It was CM Punk's turn to look angry. "What did you just say to me?!"

"YOU'RE A BASTARD! That's what I said!" Abigail yelled at him getting in front of Vince.

"Look, get out of my way before I have to put you in your place!" He yelled at her back.

Abigail had that crazy look in her eye once again. She removes her hand from her face and says, "You say your going to put me in my place? Well, I'm just going to kick your ass!"

Abigail and CM Punk dropped their microphones. It looks like if they are getting ready to fight until these words hit through out the arena stopped the two from doing so...

_'FEED. ME. MORE.'_

Everyone in the ring looked at backstage as Ryback made his way to the ring. CM Punk quickly got out of the ring, because he didn't want nothing to do with him.

The crowd suddenly cheered when John Cena went up behind CM Punk and punched his stomach. Next, he threw CM Punk back to the ring and that allowed Ryback to set him up for his finisher.

However, that didn't happen because CM Punk elbowed Ryback on he's head and got off from Ryback. Not only that, he got out of the ring, grabbed his WWE Championship, and ran his way though the crowd.

"Punk!" Vince yelled at CM Punk. CM Punk turned around to see Vince with a microphone and stood tall in the ring. Abigail got out of the ring and stood near John Cena. She nodded at him and in return John smiled at her back. For some odd reason, Abigail took to a surprise to his smile and looked away from him.

"Hopefully, you'll learn something about respect! It's decision time!" When CM Punk looked away, Vince yelled out, "I'm talking to you, Punk!"

CM Punk turned back to Vince.

"At Hell in a Cell, you either face Ryback or John Cena!" The WWE fans cheered loudly after that response. "If you don't make up your mind until next week, I'll make it up for you!"

Abigail smirked at that and made her way towards backstage as John Cena joined Vince and Ryback in the ring.

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes**: THIS IS LONG OVER DUE! Do you hear me? Long over due and I'm sorry for that. You know College right? That place where it just takes all of your time and doesn't think about the free time that you have? Well, I have that and if I wanted to this could have waited until next week! Ugh...You guys might wait another week to get an update though. I'm not sure, but that depends if I can get the ideas flowing in my brain fast enough to more stuff here. Coffee helps too and that's how I make longer chapters lately. THANKS COFFEE!

Anyhow, on to different topics. I read this news article about Adam Copeland not referring himself as Edge anymore because he's not with WWE anymore. A free agent if you can call him that (or I do, I don't know what you all call him as). I was thinking, maybe since Adam Copeland doesn't call himself Edge anymore and maybe Ivy could take that role as Edge replacing her ring name Ivy. Sort of like, Edge the Second or just Edge...Yeah, it doesn't have a good ring to it doesn't it? I don't know if I want to put it there, because I like the ring name Ivy and it wouldn't make sense to change the ring name like that. I don't know YET. What do you guys think? Any of my reviewers you can answer in the reviews and I'll look at them. I won't answer them, but I'll promise you that I'll look at the reviews.


	14. Feed Me More

At least this Monday Night RAW, Abigail can smile on. She just heard that Mr. McMahon is going to decide who is CM Punk going to face. Just thinking about that gives a smile on her face.

There was no way that CM Punk would try to lay one touch on her now, because Abigail found out who is her partner in her mixed tag team match against CM Punk and Eve.

Of course, CM Punk is angry about it and still took the blame right towards Abigail. Currently, he is in the ring with Paul Heyman and his partner Eve talking about how he says that every little problem that he faced is Abigail's fault.

"...and you know what's funny? She actually has feelings for John Cena! Can you believe that? She-"

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry! We're you talking? Pft..." Abigail rolled her eyes as she made her way to the ring. "Now you got a taste of your own antics."

Abigail got in the ring and stood in front Heyman, CM Punk, and Eve. "As for Cena and I, yes I have feelings for the man. However, that is none of your business. As for the mixed tag team match my partner and I are going to beat you and Eve. It will end the same way every single time I beat Eve every time we face each other."

CM Punk grew a grin. "Speaking of your partner, who is he? No, no! Don't tell me! It's John Cena!"

"Well, if you think that you wrong!" Abigail yelled out, almost with a smile on her face. "I'll tell you this...it wouldn't be a good idea to put your hands on me right now." Her smile returned into a frown when she said this.

"What are you talking about-"

_'I hear voices in my head!'_

"J.R! That's the Viper, Randy Orton!" Cole said surprised. "He's returned after an arm injury that was caused by Alberto Del Rio!"

"Yeah! I don't think any time couldn't have been better for Ivy and to have your partner as the Viper, Randy Orton right now!" J.R said as Randy Orton made his way to the ring.

Randy Orton looked at him with cold looking eyes and said, "Ryback and John Cena are not the only ones you need to worry about, Punk..."

Abigail and CM Punk looked towards Randy Orton in a little bit of shock. "Are you going after CM Punk as well?" Abigail asked him.

He made this evil grin towards CM Punk. "I just got traded from Smackdown to RAW for Rey Mysterio...as for going after the WWE Championship, thats for CM Punk to find out for himself."

"Heh." Finally, Abigail pulled off a grin towards CM Punk.

When the bell rang looked like Randy Orton wanted to fight, but CM Punk didn't want to. In fact, he left the ring and left Eve behind in the ring. Abigail loved the look on Eve's face since she didn't know what to do.

"Punk!" Eve yelled out. He didn't listen to her and kept on walking away with Paul Heyman.

While Eve was calling out CM Punk, Abigail was just behind her so she can get ready for a finisher she studied for a while and always wanted to try it out. When Eve turned to her, she grabbed her head and hit her with a DDT with her head slamming against the ring.

Quickly, she picked up Eve's legs and set her up into the Walls of Jericho. She placed as much pressure as possible in order to make Eve tap out. Randy Orton stayed behind the ropes, but he knew what was going to happen. There was no way that Eve is going to have a partner to tag to.

It was only ten seconds later that Eve tapped out to the Walls of Jericho. The bell rang and the referee raised both hands of Abigail and Randy Orton.

"And the winners of this match, the WWE Diva's Champion, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy and the Viper...Randy Orton!"

Randy Orton patted Abigail's back. "Hey, nice job..." He whispered. "I know Chris would be proud of you now."

Abigail didn't say anything and wondered if CM Punk found out if Randy is going after his WWE Championship. At least she won't get bothered today. Abigail is looking forward to a break right now.

* * *

Abigail wanted to be alone in her locker room for the rest of the RAW show, but Sheamus said that he wanted to hang out with her. She was going with him to John Cena's tour bus anyway, so Abigail didn't say no to him.

Sheamus turned on the HD TV and said, "Abby, I talked with John before this happened. He is really angry right now."

"Really?" Abigail asked him. "How come?"

"Because of the things CM Punk said to you. I had to admit...that guy can make you angry really quick." Sheamus joked and sat next to Abigail with a newly added chairs that the WWE just placed in every locker room.

Vince already introduced CM Punk, Ryback, and John Cena in the ring, so it was only a matter of time when things go from bad to worse than it already is.

_"You know, Punk? I've been thing about this last night and quite frankly I've been thing about my decision all week, because I knew you wouldn't have the...'grape fruits' to make up your mind."_ Before Vince could say anymore, CM Punk interrupted him.

_"I'm already sick of you talking, you egotistical maniac!"_ CM Punk yelled at Vince. _"I beat you so bad that I obviously knocked a few screws on your head! If it wasn't for Ryback, Ivy, and John Cena I would have messed you up even more right? What do you do to get payback? You take away my decision to choice who I want to face at Hell in a Cell?"_

_"I'll tell you what."_ He grabs the pen and signs the contract for his Hell in a Cell match that is in front of him on the table. _"There is my signature! I'm going to let you do what you want to do, so I can break them just like I did to you!"_

_"You brought this on yourself, you know that right?"_ Vince asked him. _"If you would have accepted Cena's challenge, we wouldn't be standing here right now!"_

_"Talk, talk, talk! I'm not surprised you got Cena's back, Vince! Speaking of choices, what about Ivy? Did she decided to fall in love with you, John? I would like to think that maybe she's just helping you to place the WWE Championship back to you!"_

_"Enough!"_ John Cena yelled out with the same kind of emotion he had last week. _"Sure, you have been WWE Champion for more than 300 days, but ever since Ivy picked to be the Rated R Daughter you have been treating her like shit!"_

The WWE fans roared into cheers for John Cena.

_"She loved you more than I loved her and you threw her away like if she was trash!"_ John kept yelling at him. _"From one man to another, you need to shut the hell up!"_

Sheamus grinned at the TV and lightly punched Abigail's shoulder. "Told ya, lass."

Abigail playfully rolled her eyes and kept watching what was going to happen next.

Vince looked at John Cena then at CM Punk. _"I think we all need to shut up and get this over with! John-"_

_"Vince, hold up."_ John stopped Vince from talking. _"I'm not done."_

John's eyes were right at CM Punk. _"I would have loved nothing more to give you a beating and win WWE Championship, but when I look at Ryback..."_ He pointed at Ryback, who is right next to John Cena. _"...does he really care about the WWE Championship? It looks like he just wants to kick somebody's ass! The way you run your mouth and how you complain that its Ivy's fault for your mistakes, you need to get your ass kicked!"_

Once again, the WWE fans cheered at that and started chanting 'Ryback' over and over.

_"Vince! This has gotta be the hardest decision you ever made, but in actuality this is going to be the easiest choice you ever make! CM Punk...you will get no sleep, because it doesn't matter if you are dancing around with the WWE Championship or you will be sitting at home...the words that are going through your brain are three simple words..."_

Like if the WWE fans were finishing off what John Cena said they chanted, 'FEED. ME. MORE.'

_"FEED ME MORE!"_ With John saying this, the WWE fans did so too and at the same time John is saying it. After that John Cena left the ring towards backstage. There was Ryback and CM Punk in the ring.

"Well, that's it..." Abigail said.

"Yeah...So you are gonna talk to John, Abby?" Sheamus asked her.

"Might as well, since we feel the same way about each other..." Abigail nodded at him. "Let's see how this works..." She said a little hesitant.

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes**: The reason why I had the match so short is because I wanted to get this over with. Sorry, this chapter is mainly about John Cena/Abigail because John says that he loves Abigail. Abigail may have felt hesitant, because of what she gone through with CM Punk.

I decided to upload this chapter a little early than I thought, so thats good for you and me cause I need to finish up that essay about writing my hero (which is CM Punk mind you).


	15. Not at fault

"Alright, Vickie!" Abigail entered the office of the Managing Supervisor of Raw, Vickie Guerrero with her WWE Diva's Championship around her shoulder. "What ya got for me?" She asked Vickie.

"You sure are in a cheery mood..." Vickie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I came to tell you that your Diva's Championship match will now be a Steel Cage match."

Abigail completely stopped and her eyes fell right on Vickie. She had it admit, that even scared her a little bit. "Really?"

Vickie Guerrero nodded at her. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No way! Vickie, we're not even friends and that's the best thing ever you did tonight besides the Lumberjack match!" Abigail almost yelled out. Vickie got caught off guard of her response, but she said, "O-Of course! I am the soon to be General Manager of RAW!"

"Um..."

Eve appeared in front of Abigail and Vickie. "I don't mean to be rude, Vickie...but how come I'm not facing Ivy for the WWE Diva's Championship at Hell in a Cell? I mean, I beat Beth Phoenix last week on Smackdown."

"You really know how to damper someone's mood, do you Eve?" Abigail asked. "I don't give a damn of you won on Smackdown. My opponent will be Beth. Simple as that." Abigail said glaring at Eve.

"You know what? This is why you are not a good champion! You don't look at your other penitential divas who would like to face you for the WWE Diva's Championship! Beside Beth is-" Eve stopped talking when she felt Beth Phoenix behind her.

"What were you saying about me, Eve?"

"Excuse me!" Vickie yelled out. "I will not have an argument in my office. How about we have a rematch? Beth Phoenix vs Eve tonight and whoever wins will face Ivy in a Hell in a Cell match." Vickie grinned at the three women.

"About the Hell in a Cell match." Eve said. "I would respectfully request that the Steel Cage type match would be off and to a normal match as Booker T's assistant."

Vickie quickly turned that grin upside down. "Well, Eve...I respectfully decline your request. Now get out of my office...all of you!" Vickie yelled out as the three Diva's left  
Vickie's office.

Beth patted Abigail's back before she left her. "Thanks."

Abigail simply nodded at her as she watched her left. When she turned to a corner, she saw AJ talking to Santino Marella.

"Hey, Santino!" Abigail yelled out.

"Oh! Hello, Miss Ivy!" Santino saw Abigail walked towards him and AJ. "Can you give us a minute?"

Santino understandably nodded at her and left. There was this awkward tension between AJ and Abigail, but it soon went away when Abigail said, "If there's anything I can do to help you clear things up-"

AJ held out her hand to stop Abigail from talking. "No, there isn't, Ivy. Like I said in the ring, I should have been fired very early, because of what I did as GM...but..." To Abigail, it almost sounds like if she is going to break out crying.

"AJ?"

"Ivy...Vickie said that I had an afair..." She spoke softly. "In my job as a GM manager, I'm not suppose to be in contact with any superstar outside the ring, because they might see it as like I'm favoriting that certain superstar."

"Yeah, go on." Abigail spoke calmly towards AJ as she listened to what her problem is.

"Remember that business dinner John talked about to us?" AJ asked her followed by a nod from Ivy.

"It was purely business- ...They didn't?" Abigail asked her in disbelieve. AJ nodded at her, now having small tears running down her face. "I t-think Vickie did this...I-I..."

"That bitch..." Abigail murmured to herself. "She probably planned this..."

"I don't know what to do, Ivy! You of all people know that it was just business! You were there with me! How can Vickie can just take away my job like that!"

Abigail quickly hugged AJ. "Don't worry, I'll tell John and we'll fix this."

"Y-You don't have to, Ivy." AJ told her as she rubbed her eyes. Abigail didn't listen to her as she left AJ to go find John Cena. All that was left from AJ is a few tears on her face and a small smile.

As Abigail made her way to John's locker room, she spotted her boss, Vince McMahon. He was just about to enter his private limo when he heard, "Hey, boss!"

Vince saw Abigail run towards him. "Make it quick, Ivy. I gotta leave to my plane in a hour."

"This won't take long, boss." Abigail took a deep breath and said, "Not only you believe into Vickie's story about AJ and John, but you give her AJ's job? And don't tell my that this is not the time or place to tell me this. I wanna know and I wanna know now."

Vince sighed. "Look, there was some incriminating evidence if you like to call it."

"Really? Really? Sorry, if I act like the Miz, but really? It was a business dinner! Nothing more, boss!" Abigail yelled out loud, trying to reason with Vince.

"You gotta look at the facts, Ivy. She was on probation! If she wasn't on probation...maybe she wouldn't end up like this!" Vince told her. He however didn't get mad at her for sticking up for her best friend.

"Alright, alright..." Abigail said, letting her arms out. "That's all, boss."

Vince nodded at her and entered his limo without any further arguments.

* * *

John placed his hands on his face as Abigail was given the bad news to him. "...and that's what he told me."

"I gotta clear my name up in all of this..." John said, sighing.

"You mean 'we' gotta clear your name in all of this." Abigail said, sitting down in a couch next to John. John stared at her as Abigail continued, "Besides, anything AJ couldn't handle I help her though with it."

John chuckled at her. "You sure you want to help me?"

"Me and Vickie are not friends anyway...it's not like I can forgive her for what she's done with my dad anyway..." Abigail rubbed her head.

"You seem more...happy. What happened?" John asked her as he puts his arm her shoulder. Abigail rests her head on his chest and says, "I really don't know...you just..made me more happy."

Abigail wasn't the one to say those kinds of things out loud and it sounded less embarrassing in her head than saying it out loud.

"I guess I have more trust in you more than CM Punk..." Abigail said, hugging John Cena.

He smiled down at her and hugged her back. "That is the most cutest thing you said!" He joked.

"AH! JOHN!" She covered her face on his chest to prevent him from seeing her face, in which she is blushing right now.

"I'm kidding...but really. Thanks for trusting me." John whispered to her.

* * *

Having to hear from Abigail that Beth Phoenix won the match tonight, John was certainly proud of Beth. He knew that she was leaving and if she left the WWE as the winner then that's something even Abigail can smile on.

However, John need to talk to Vickie about that business dinner he and AJ had a few weeks ago. He didn't walk with her to Vickie's office, because she was talking to AJ again. Before he left, he told her that she'll be in Vickie's office.

"Hey!" John yelled at Vickie.

"Can I help you?" Vickie asked him.

John rolled his eyes. "Can you help me? Cut the crap. You know what you did-"

"Hold on." Vickie said, stopping from John from talking. "Don't come barging into my office and use that kind of attitude on me. I am the Managing Supervisor of Raw!"

"You are a lot of things, but a backstabbing lair is one of them to the list and that is being very polite. Ivy could have thought worse if she was here." John said with serious eyes this time.

"I'm warning you...do not give me attitude, because your other girlfriend AJ can't separate business from pleasure." Vickie boldly stated to John.

John kept his cool at the moment. "Vickie...I do not have another girlfriend. Ivy is my one and only girlfriend...AJ and I only had our business dinner. Nothing more. You cost that girl her job! That's a job she loved!"

"John, perception is reality. The reality is that you asked AJ out on a date and having dinner with her. That was the same week you and Ivy are together. AJ got what she deserved and you cost her job. Not only that you cheated on Ivy." Vickie had the evil smirk on her face, but it soon turned into a frown again and before John had to leave the office.

"That's not true."

Abigail's voice suddenly filled in the office with a little bit of shock. Also, the air in the office had turned heavy, because Abigail's anger as risen again.

"The next time you say that again...to my face and in front of John...You better believe that I can do a much better beat down than AJ and I don't give a damn if you fire me." Abigail suddenly grabbed John's hand and led him out of Vickie's office.

"You know that's not true, John. All of us know it." Abigail sternly said to John, stopping in a corner. She looked at him and saw the look on his eyes that made him look guilty.

"Hey..." Abigail kissed John while holding his hand. It was only a short kiss, but that made John look at her with a smile.


	16. We can't force the story to end prematur

_Hell in a Cell, Steel Cage match for the WWE Diva's Championship_

_Both women were giving their all in this match, but Abigail had been taken the most damage in this match. When Beth threw her against the steel wall, Abigail felt blood coming out from her forehead. She didn't panic or anything, but she had to force herself to stand up, even if she feels that her left leg is hurting the most, which is taking more damage than anything.  
_

_"Like hell that would work, you idiot!" Abigail yelled at Beth. "I'm the daughter of the Rated R Superstar!" She roared towards Beth. "You think just because your leaving after this month that I'm just going to hand you the WWE Diva's Championship? Get real! I'm gonna make my dad even more proud by winning this fight!"  
_

_Beth grinned at her and tiredly yelled, "I would love nothing more then your best! Bring it on!"  
_

_That's what Abigail did. She rushed towards and held out her arm to clothesline her, but Beth ducked out of the way and went behind her to place a Sleeper Hold around Abigail's head.  
_

_Not wanting to fall under the trap of this Sleeper Hold, Abigail used her elbow to his Beth's stomach. Once she let go, she kicked Beth with her good leg which was her right leg, and used a move called Scissors kick. Abigail got the first cover for Beth...  
_

_1..  
_

_2..  
_

_Beth kicked out in the count of two. Abigail saw her own blood pour down with every drop to the ring. Abigail saw Beth hitting her head and then hit her stomach and went behind her to grab both of her arms for a second Glamslam. That didn't happen, because she used her head to hit Beth's head so she would let go of her.  
_

_"I-I'm not gonna...fall for this again...!" Abigail slowly said to Beth as she kept hitting her with her head.  
_

_Soon enough Beth lets go of Abigail after a few hits on the head. Quickly, Abigail first kicked both of Beth's legs, then her stomach with her right leg and hits Beth Phoenix with the Killswitch, a move Christian taught her. Again, she went for the pin...  
_

_1..  
_

_2..  
_

_3!  
_

_"The winner of this match and still the WWE Diva's Champion...the Rated R Daughter Ivy!"  
_

_As the fans cheered for Abigail and chanted 'This is Awesome', Abigail stood up with the help of the ropes. The steel cage is already lifting, but as it did the WWE fans booed when Eve Torres attacked Abigail from behind. Abigail is too tired to fight back from Eve's attack, so she just placed her arms over her face. Abigail tried to push her away, but it didn't work.  
_

_Eve went right to Abigail's stomach and hit it several times, but right before she went to injure Abigail's left leg Beth Phoenix made the save for Abigail from futhering damaging her leg. Even if she was worn out, she still fought against Eve.  
_

_She grabbed Eve to set her up for the second Glamslam she would have gave to Abigail. Once she hit the Glamslam on Eve, she went to help Abigail, who was trying to stand up.  
_

* * *

Her leg was recovering rather quick, in fact it wasn't injured as much as Abigail thought. However, it did made her feel like if it was broken. There was this big bruise that was the size of a basketball, but when when it healed over night it didn't seem big as it was before. She knew it was going to take some time to heal and not to mention that she was still worn out from that Steel Cage match with Beth Phoenix, plus the beat down she got from Eve.

After all that she was still standing up...

Early in the morning she was already finished filming for a promo and they said that they were going to show it tonight on RAW. She felt worn out, but not tired enough to not show up for RAW.

Right now, she wore a black leather jacket with a John Cena baseball hat that read 'Rise Above Cancer'. She wore one of her dad's 'Rated R Superstar' T-shirt, with black jeans, and instead of her wearing her shoes, she wore her 'Hart' themed wrestling boots. The reason for this is that she is wearing her newest wrestling gear under her clothes. There was little cut on her forehead that has been healing up since her match in Hell in a Cell. Before she made it to RAW, she dyed her hair to a darker blond and since she cut it a Wrestlemania 28, her hair grew to her shoulders.

While she, WWE's staff, and a few WWE superstars were in the arena, she grabbed her iPod Touch from her white jacket and checked out her mentions in Twitter. One particular tweet is from Chris Jericho. She sat down on a steel chair that was leaning against a wall and read the tweet.

** IAmJericho _So proud of _RatedRDaughter_! The steel cage Diva's match is one of the best diva's match I seen__! __  
_**

Abigail smiled at that tweet. She replied back with a, ** RatedRDaughter IAmJericho _Hey, thanks. Means a lot to me coming from you._**

Another good earned tweet from JBL. **JCLayfield _The only Diva to reach the most regains in the WWE,_ RatedRDaughter_! Great match from _TheBethPhoenix_ and _RatedRDaughter_!_**

Abigail grinned at tweet, but she didn't reply to that. However, she tweeted, **RatedRDaughter _Looks like _HeelZiggler _likes to butt into people's business. However, saying this will make me a hypocrite. At least I have a reason to butt into people's business. #BringBackAJ_**

And with that she placed her iPod back to the jacket pocket and made her way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before she would go and work out.

Abigail sat down and placed her tacos on the table. "Tacos..." She said while she took a bite of one of the two she bought from the food stand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, kiddo."

Abigail chewed and swallowed the piece then she looked looked towards the person who just spoke to her. "Uncle Jay!"

Christian held two tacos of his own with two orange juice bottles, and sat down with Abigail. "How are you holding up, champ?" He asked, giving her one of the two orange juice bottles.

"I'm sleepy and worn out." Abigail flat out said as she grabbed the orange juice bottle she is offered. "I'm okay though. My left leg is okay too, just have to deal with a cold spot on it."

"You gave me and your dad a scare with that leg." He said pointing at it. "Either you drank a lot of milk when you were little or you are born with strong bones."

Abigail laughed at that. "Maybe both! Either way, I'm still cleared to be on RAW!"

Christian patted Abigail's back. "Glad to hear that! By the way..." Christian paused only to look Abigail with a smile. "Glad you ended that match with a Killswitch."

* * *

After the confrontation that Vickie, John Cena, and Dolph had wanted to have a talk with Vickie Guerrero. She couldn't contain her anger any longer and she wanted to let lose of that anger right now.

"Hey Vickie!" Abigail yelled at Vickie, who Abigail spotted right in front of her.

"Hm? Oh, Ivy!" Vickie smiled at her as she turned to her. "You see? I told you-"

Abigail went right up to her face. "I outta kick your ass right here right now!" She yelled at Vickie.

"HEY!" Vickie yelled back at Abigail. "Don't talk to me like that if you are going to give me that attitude."

"I can talk to you however I want and I'm not done with you." She boldly said to Vickie. "If you assume that I'm just going to fall for your little stunt you just pulled in the ring...then you assume wrong. I KNOW for a fact that John Cena and AJ will never betray me. Unlike, CM Punk those two I can rely on the most other than my Dad. I know how you are and I will not fall for your peaty pathetic tricks."

"If you are going to keep that attitude then fine. You have a WWE Diva's Championship title match tonight against Rosa Mendes and its next." Vickie declared with an evil grin on her face.

"Hmph, Beth gave me one hell of a fight at Hell in a Cell. What makes you think that Rosa can beat me on RAW?" Abigail stared at Vickie with this serious look on her face. "Rose doesn't know what she's getting into and neither are you."

Abigail left Vickie, still angry in side. She couldn't really admit it, but...she couldn't say that John Cena and AJ didn't do anything wrong during their business dinner. She wasn't there and she didn't even know if they did anything. She is the first one to say that it wasn't John Cena's fault...but now she was starting to feel...back the way it was where CM Punk betrayed her. She still felt pain in side...

"All that matters...is my match against Rosa Mendes..." Abigail said with serious look in her eyes and made her way to the entrance of the stage. When she made it there, Rosa's theme just played in the arena and she was just making her way to the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship! First, making her way to the ring from San Jose, Costa Rica, Rosa Mendes!"

The WWE fans booed at her while she made her way to the ring. However, it wasn't long for Abigail to wait for her to get in the ring.

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!_'

The crowd cheered for Abigail once she made her way to the ring. Abigail gave the Diva's Championship to the referee and then stared at Rosa. Abigail couldn't think that Rosa may have a chance on her, because of the way things happened in Hell in a Cell. She needed to keep fighting, even though she's just as worn out as CM Punk is in his Hell in a Cell match.

Once the bell rang, Abigail wasted no time on attacking Rosa and then grabbing her head to slam her to the ring floor. Abigail grabbed her head again and it looked like she was going for a DDT, but Rosa hit Abigail's stomach several times.

Rosa grabbed Abigail's head and slammed her against the ground. Then when Abiagil was face first on the ring floor, Rosa used a submission called Camel clutch. This hurt Abigail way too much, because of the way the Camel clutch is used right now. Abigail didn't call it quits, but it did hurt her a lot. Rosa let Abigail be in pain at the hands of the Camel clutch for a few more seconds then lets go of her following kick she gave Abigail stomach with her foot.

While the crowd is behind Abigail the whole time, Rosa was starting to get the upper hand of the match. While Abigail was laying on the ring, it seemed a little bit weird when Rosa was talking to the referee and thats when Abigail felt a sudden grab from her leg. She got slid out from the ring and again got attacked by Eve.

Cheers began to rise up when Abigail fought back against Eve this time and she hit her finisher Lights Out, . She kicked Eve on the side of her head as quickly and hard as possible to make sure she won't interfere again.

Unknown to Abigail, Rosa was just getting ready to attack her again. When Abigail returned to the ring, Rosa went up behind her and hit the Double knee backbreaker on her back. Not wasting anymore time, Rosa went for the pin..

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang and the referee gave the WWE Diva's Championship to Rosa Mendes. It was clear that she always wanted to become WWE Diva's Champion and now she is currently the new Diva's Championship.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Diva's Champion...Rosa Mendes!"

"Ow..." Abigail said as she slowly rolled out of the ring and slowly made her way to backstage.

'I bet Vickie is super happy to see that...' Abigail rolled her eyes on that thought as she left the arena. She didn't want to have anything to do with Rosa right now. Before she was going to talk to John Cena, she is meet by Mick Foley.

"Hey, Ivy!" Mick Foley greeted and offered his hand to shake. "Tough loss out there."

"Well, I lost the ball there...anyway," Abigail smiled and shook his hand. "What's up?"

"I came here to tell you about Eve. I heard from a member of my team that Punk is having Eve on their team. I thought, who would be great against Eve..." Mick chuckled at what he was about to say. "I'm wondering if you know...you can be in my team?"

Again, even if Abigail is battered and bruised...she wouldn't even miss the chance to pass this out! Abigail sat on two metal box and asked, "If you don't mind me asking...who is in your team?"

"Team HellNo-"

"WAIT! You can stop right there..." Abigail placed a hand slowly on her head and sighed. "Goat face and the Big Red Machine are in your team?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I know everyone says that they can't work together...but I think that's how well they work together! By not working well together!"

A sigh can be heard again from Abigail. "Who else is in your team?"

"Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, and Ryback." Mick smiled at her. "I know how much you and Randy sick together like glue all the time. So, what do you say? You in?"

Abigail grinned at him and said, "No wonder Eve has been attacking me. You know, Mick? I don't think you know this, but I don't do groups. Big or Small. However, this..." She paused a bit.

"This can prove that I'm better than Eve. That she shouldn't be talking me down that easily, even after a steel cage match. She cost my WWE Diva's Championship and I want payback...I'm in your team, Mick."

Mick lightly patted on her back with a big smile on his face. "That's great! Follow me, Ivy." Mick Foley lead her to the cafeteria, where she saw Team HellNo auguring, Randy Orton leaning against a wall, and Kofi Kingston talking with him.

"Guys! Meet your knew team mate!" Mick said.

When everyone in Mick's team looked at her, Abigail felt a little weird, because it reminded her of high school when she meet everyone in class. "Sheesh, I feel like I'm in high school right now..."

Randy and Kofi smiled at her as they walked up to her. "Good to have you on Team Mick, Ivy!" Kofi said.

"I knew Mick would pick you." Randy stated with a grin.

"Hey, Mick." Abigail turned to Mick Foley. "What about Vickie? She's not exactly in my best friend list."

"Ah, yes! The Managing Supervisor of RAW...Don't worry about her, Ivy. I'll talk to her about what's going to happen with my team facing Team Punk." He nodded at her, knowing the little history between Abigail and Vickie. Plus, what was behind that history before Abigail made it to the WWE.

"I hope you can keep up with me, Ivy!" Daniel Bryan spoke, almost yelling at everyone's ear. "Cause unlike my partner, I won't wait for you!"

Kane seemed to be angry at what Daniel said. "HEY! I don't wait on people and at least she doesn't have a beard that would look like a bird would have a nest there!"

Abigail stepped away from Kane and Daniel Bryan then stood next to Kofi and Randy Orton. "U-Uh, why would I have a beard at all...?" Abigail asked slowly. Randy angerly sighed at Team HellNo. They were starting to annoy him...

"Good thing I'm not the only insane person though..." Abigail said as rubbed her head.

* * *

Abigail knocked on the door to John Cena's locker room. It sounded like a slow knock to Abigail.

"John, its me..." She called out with a somewhat upset tone.

"It's open!"

She could hear John yell this in his locker room, so she opened it and saw John packing his stuff, so he, Sheamus, Christian, and Abigail can get a early start to leave this time.

"Hey!" John went up to her and hugged her. Abigail slowly and hesitantly hugged John around his waist. He noticed this and asked her, "Hey, what's up?"

"John...you promise me that you did nothing with AJ..right?" Abigail asked him looking at him.

"Yeah! I promise! Just friends hanging out!" John responded with a smile, then quickly frowned when he realized where she was going at. "Is this all about what Vickie showed in the ring?"

Abigail nodded at him. "Yeah.."

John sighed and still held that hug around her as his head on Abigail's head. "I will not let Vickie get to us like that, alright? We gotta stick together and make sure things will get cleared up with AJ and I promise I won't end things like Punk did with you."

Abigail managed to pull off a smile on her face, but before Abigail would reply back to John, they heard a knock on the door.

"John? Abby?"

Right away, Abigail pulled off an even bigger smile once she knew who that was. "Dad!" Abigail opened the door to see her father. "I knew you're gonna come."

Edge chuckled at her and looked at John. "Hey, I'm going talk to her for a bit, so I hope you don't mind."

He nodded at them, but before Edge and Abigail would talk alone Abigail ran to her suit case and pulled out WWE's newest game, WWE 13. "Happy Birthday, dad." She walked towards her dad again giving him the WWE 13 game. "Something to keep you busy after your surgery on your neck."

"Aw." Edge hugged his daughter and grabbed the WWE 13 game. "Thanks! Now let's talk!" Edge and Abigail walked out of John Cena's locker room and started walking within the hallways of the arena.

"So how are you holding up after you lost the Diva's Championship?" Edge asked her.

"I'm angry and pissed off that I dropped the ball there...I know I'm a target and all for holding the Diva's Championship, but I can't help but blame Vickie for this." Abigail tiredly sighed and crossed her arms.

Edge placed a hand softly on her shoulder. "With Vickie Guerrero, she's gonna pull all the stops on you, AJ, and John Cena. She's gonna make your life miserable."

"True, but she's no Vince McMahon." Abigail replied to him.

"Correct and she's not the Chairman of the WWE." He paused and started to think. "If you are going to clear John Cena and AJ, then fight fire with fire. Find proof of why she such a power hungry witch. Also, as in added bonus if you find enough evidence you need, tell them that she hates you because I dumped her around 2009 when she was no longer GM of RAW for the first time."

"Heh, you know what dad?" She stopped walking and looked at him. "I think I know just where to start." She had that evil look in her eyes, only Edge would be proud of.

* * *

"There's no need to beat me up, so we can have Survivor Series early, Punk!" Mick Foley said, putting his hand in front of CM Punk to stop him. "I do have a team, Punk! This team I have a whole a lot of respect for! In fact, let me introduce to you guys my Diva who is going to face Eve one on one on Survivor Series.

"Wait, wait!" Eve said stopping Mick. "On who's authority did you make this match?" Eve asked, almost harshly at Mick.

"I'm glad you asked Eve! Its Vickie of course! Anyway, the Diva I'm going to introduce is REALLY angry at you. You cost her the WWE Diva's Championship not only once, but twice! Also, she's WWE's Speeding Bullet...the Rated R Daughter, IVY!"

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing in!'_

Abigail came out from backstage with her newest wrestling gear made. She had a blue tight leather shirt on with white stripes on the side of her hips. She had black stars on the white stripes and a black star on the back part with a white R. With it she has black wrist bands with an R as well. Her wresting tights had the same design as her tight shirt, but its camouflaged with a color scheme of blue, dark blue, sky blue, and light blue. Her wrestling boots are the same as Kofi's wrestling boots, but her boots are also blue camouflaged and have the same white star and R behind it.

"Don't worry, Punk. Her joining my team as nothing to do with you this time and like I said she will face Eve one on one on Survivor Series." Mick said with a smile. "Now the next member of my team, the Intercontinental Champion...Kofi Kingston!"

_'SOS!'_

Kofi Kingston came out from backstage with the same wresting gear he did in Hell in a Cell. "In Survivor Series is all about team work! The team that I picked for Team Foley happens to be the tag team champions, Team HellNo!"

Kane's theme hit and both members of Team HellNo came out from backstage still auguring as they made their way to the ring. Abigail placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, "This is too ironic..."

"The next team member on Team Foley happens to not play well with others, but he dislikes all of you..." He pointed at Team Punk. "Hell! After what we did to each other years ago, he still doesn't like me! Give it up for the Viper Randy Orton!"

_'I hear voices in my head!'_

Randy came out from backstage with his newest shirt for WWE's shop in its website. He had that grin look on his face as soon as he saw CM Punk, but then frowned when he made it to the ring and looked at Alberto Del Rio. He stood next to Abigail and patted her back lightly.

"This is one heck of a Team Mick." CM Punk said. "All champions in their own right. I'm going to tell you what our plan is going to be. All of us are going to take each and every one of you down. Ivy, Kofi, Randy, and..." He smirked at Team HellNo. "These two..." Then he faced Mick Foley again.

"That leaves you the soul survivor of your team Mick! This will allow me to knock some sense to you and teach you about respect!" CM Punk declared and pointed at Mick.

"Assuming you dispatch of these great champions, I would be the weak link. There's one problem in your plan, Punk. I'm not going to be competing in this tag team match, because I will be in my team's and Ivy's corner! I will be watching Ivy beating the hell out of Eve and my team being the hell out of your team with this man!" Mick raised his hand towards the stage and on cue Ryback's theme hit.

However, this caused Abigail to Spear Eve when Eve got distracted by Ryback coming out from backstage. Following this Spear to Eve, Team Foley attacked Team Punk and started a brawl. Eve was able to get out of the ring, before any damage got to her, but the rest of her male team mates weren't so lucky. CM Punk got out of the ring as soon as Ryback entered the ring.

The rest of Team Foley threw Team Punk out of the ring and soon stared down at the WWE Champion with Ryback. Abigail stared down at Eve who is just at ring side yelling out, "This isn't over!"

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes**: The funny thing about this affair thing is that I read a comment on a video of Edge wanting to Divorce from Vickie. Sure, everything seems okay when she makes out with the Big Show AND Edge when she was RAW GM. However, its a problem when AJ makes one simple FRIENDLY DINNER MIND YOU, and she gets fired. =_= I think I'm going to put something like this into this story. xD

Also, I thought about this Team Foley vs Team Punk and it wouldn't make sense to make it a mixed tag team match, so I made it into a one on one match in Survivor Series, Ivy vs Eve. Another thing I would like to point out is that I don't know if you noticed, but I love to type out the Wrestling outfits that Abigail has. xD It makes me want to get WWE 13 and make her the outfit. :3


	17. Staying true to ourselves

_'Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and...I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind! Free to be me in the wind, in the wind!_'

Abigail made her way to the ring with a microphone with an angry look on her face. She stood next to AJ and angrily said, "Vickie. Dolph. My patience is running thin and I'm this close of kicking someones ass tonight."

"Why are you angry at me and Dolph, Ivy?" Vickie said with an evil smile on her face. "Didn't you see the proof in front of you?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Abigail yelled at her. "From what a little birdy told me that...someone hacked into my boyfriend's cell phone." Not only Abigail is in a bad mood, but AJ wasn't glad when she heard the news.

"You hacked into John's cell phone?!" AJ yelled at Vickie.

"You screwed up, Vickie. Big time. If you are going to keep up with this, then I'll fight fire with fire. The clip I'm going to show is Vickie getting dumped my father, WWE Hall of Famer and the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" After Abigail yelled this out, she pointed at the titantron. It turned on and it showed the video back in August where Edge wanted a divorce Vickie, because she didn't have control over RAW at the time anymore.

When it was done, Abigail and AJ looked back at Vickie and Dolph. "You guys are not the only ones who can play personal around here."

"I'm warning you, Ivy. Call me She-Beast one more time-!" Vickie got interrupted by Abigail holding out her hand.

"Would you shut the hell up?! I'm getting sick and tired of you talking! If you are getting mad about me calling you names, then get a better self-esteem. My contract ends after Monday Night RAW in Christmas Eve and if you want to do something about it then fire me! However, if things end this way I'll NEVER come back to the WWE again!" Abigail yelled at Vickie's face.

"Well, good riddance! The WWE doesn't need a Diva who says she can be in Chris Jericho's league! I mean, come on! You are not even near to his level! I'll make this easy for you, Vickie." Dolph smiled at Vickie. "Fire her, so we don't have to see her ugly mug."

Before Vickie would fire Abigail, John Cena's theme hit. He too isn't too happy to the whole hacking thing and he wasn't about to let Abigail get fired either. He was about to go fight Dolph, but AJ pushed John back.

"Hey, John." Abigail said to him. "Let me and AJ handle this."

After that, Abigail nodded at AJ then quickly and swiftly Superkicked Dolph on his head. That almost got him to fall, but he got a hold of the ropes. Abigail got a good hit on his head, but Dolph still knew where he is. When he fully stood up again, AJ slapped his face followed by a punch to the face from John Cena.

As Dolph rolled away from the ring, John gave one good mean glare towards him. Once Vickie and Dolph were out of sight, John looked towards both Divas. "You two okay?"

AJ slowly nodded at him. "Yeah."

Abigail finally pulled off a grin. "I've been through worse."

* * *

_**RatedRDaughter** Nothing pisses me off more than Vickie trying mess things up between me, AJ, and John Cena. My patience is wearing thin to people who waste my time.  
_

When Abigail was done with Twitter, she heard someone call her name.

"Ivy!" She heard Mick's voice and saw him with Team HellNo.

"Oh, boy..." Abigail mumbled to herself. "What's up, Mick?"

"I just spoke with Vickie and she allowed you to team up with Kane in a mixed tag team match." Mick said happily to her with a thumps up.

"Oh that's what you are going to...WHAT?!" Along with Abigail saying 'what' Daniel Bryan said 'what' at the same time she did.

"Don't worry! I'm sure this is going to improve Team HellNo's...well I don't know what is going to improve, but I'm sure everything is going to be fine!" Mick said patting her back.

"Well, good luck with your 'new' partner, Kane!" Daniel Bryan said as he crossed his arms like a little kid would.

"Huh?" Abigail didn't know what to think of this crazy idea. "Its not like I'm going to be the newest team member for HellNo, so stop it with that attitude."

"She's right, Daniel. Stop thinking ridiculous things in your head with that goat face of yours." Kane said to Daniel and placed his Tag Team Championship over his shoulder.

"Besides! I'm not going to be there with you guys! I'm going to be beating the living...'hell' out of Eve in Survivor Series!" Abigail said. "And if our new partner happens to be anyone we dislike, all of us or...just you two and the rest of Team Foley has to put their differentiates aside."

Mick nodded at her. "That, you are right again, Ivy. In fact, the WWE universe are already voting on who they want in Team Foley. I gotta keep an eye out on that."

"I still don't think that this mixed tag team match is a good idea, Mick." Daniel Bryan said with his arm crossed. This caused Abigail to place a hand on her face and sigh.

"What part of 'I'm not going to be the newest team member of HellNo' didn't you understand, Daniel?" Abigail almost yelled this out to Daniel.

"Look, with all due respect if Mick," Daniel pointed to Mick Foley. "...told me if I were to team up with someone I would have said no."

Mick held out his hand and nodded at Daniel. "Well, if this upsets you then you should be at ring side!"

Daniel quickly looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Mick stated to him as he looked at him funny. "I mean...you are Kane's partner and tag team champion."

"O-Of course! Don't worry, Mick! I'll make sure to keep an eye out for Ivy and Kane!" Daniel declared in front of Mick, Ivy, and Kane. However, Ivy rolled her eyes and said, "Glad to hear it..."

"By the way, Ivy!" Mick said, sounding like he almost forgot something. "I talked with Booker T and he also allowed a mixed tag team match on Smackdown. You and Randy Orton vs Alberto Del Rio and Eve. I know you and Orton have known each other ever since you were little, so I thought having a little family team up against your rivals should be a good match."

"Yeah, it should." She nodded at him. "I better go tell him the news."

Abigail left Mick Foley and Team HellNo to go to Randy Orton's locker room. When she stood in front of the door, it opened and Randy Orton appeared. "Oh, hey Abby."

"Hey, Randy! I just wanted to let you know that we have a match together against Del Rio and Eve." Abigail grinned at him.

"Ha! Great! Not only I get the chance to beat Del Rio again, I get to fight with my niece." Randy patted her back and walked with her in the hallways. "I don't blame you for getting personal with Vickie."

Abigail looked at Randy with the grin gone from her face. "I wouldn't get personal with someone for no reason. If someone starts something with me or someone I know, they'll be seeing me getting personal back at them."

Randy nodded at her. "I know Vickie can be a pain and I'm sure your dad knows this as well."

"He told me that I should find proof of what Vickie is doing as her job as GM of RAW and if she keeps doing this then I'm not going to stop showing video's of Vickie's mistakes of being a GM." Abigail boldly stated like if she didn't care if someone heard her.

"Good luck, Abby." He said grinning. "If anything happens with you and John Cena..."

"I know, I know. You'll knock some sense into him if he 'cheated' on me...honestly, I don't think he will do that." Abigail smiled at Randy. "What about what you said about going after CM Punk?" She asked Randy.

"I'll strike when he least expected it. Like a Viper." Randy said with an evil grin on his face. "By the way, who is helping you with those video's of Vickie?"

"My dad and Uncle Jay of course!" Abigail said proudly knowing that Dolph Ziggler or Vickie wasn't there to hear her say this.

* * *

HealingWinds's Notes: Here's the video if you want to see where Edge divorced Vickie. watch?v=Cn6n2ipNsKI&feature=related

No match (even though it says in the story xD) will be posted here as this is a short chapter again. However, next chapter will be long (well to me and maybe to you guys), so stay tuned. :3 Also, I MIGHT be planing to do another series where Abigail is not the main character. Her mother, Kelsey Gonzalez (I hope you guys remember her, she's in Season 1 of Abigail's story. By the way, that sets off before Kelsey died to make it more sense to you all), will be and it will be setting around 2009 (before she died around the beginning of 2011) and I think thats where DX started to reform again. If I do this, then I won't be able to do it until the crossover story that I've been planing is done. Its on my profile for a little bit of information. Speaking of storys if you are wondering about 'You were that foundation' its going to be finished when I'm done with Season 4. And I only have one chapter for it left anyway and like I said it was never meant to be a long story.


	18. We just wanted to become stronger

_Survivor Series - Abigail's meeting with Lea  
_

_It wasn't hard to look at the mood in the WWE fans at Survivor Serie__s. Not only it was clear that Abigail wanted to beat Eve, but she wanted to beat her until she couldn't walk on her own two feet. Abigail didn't care what happened to Eve after that as long as she didn't didn't stand in her way anymore. The WWE fans couldn't wait for that Diva's match._

_However, it didn't start just yet. Abigail needed to take care of some stuff first. That includes of getting another video from her father and Christian. She didn't know how Christian or her father, Adam Copeland, gets them. However, it didn't matter how they got them as long as Abigail had them in hand, she can show this whenever she wanted to. As much as she loved her job, she wasn't going to stand for someone falsely getting evidence. At least Abigail had a creditable source from her family and real proof to show that Vickie Guerrero is just as bad in her job as Mr. Clownshoes, John Laurinaitis.  
_

_After she was done with that, she is going to see Lea. The woman who was finally getting her shot at Rosa Mendes for the WWE Diva's Championship, due to being number one contender in the Diva's Battle Royal last Monday Night RAW.  
_

_"Hey, Lea."  
_

_Lea turned her head to see former Diva's Champion, Abigail Copeland, Ivy, walking towards her. "Hey, Abigail! Long time no see!" _

_"Same here." Abigail said with a approvable look on her face, but not smiling at her. "I want to let you know that I expect you to put up a great match out there."  
_

_Lea grinned at her. "Sure will, but why you asking me this?"  
_

_"If you so happen to win tonight, don't be surprised when I find a way to get a shot for the Diva's Championship once I come back from my big break." Abigail said. "That's if I come back."  
_

_"Let's hope that you do, Abby." Lea offered her hand to shake. "I look forward to facing you someday."  
_

_"Heh." Abigail shoke hands with Lea.  
_

* * *

_Survivor Series - After the incident between AJ, Tamina, and Vickie_

_After watching the Diva's Championship match, which was won by Rosa Mendes, she went out of her locker room to look for Tamina. She wanted to have a talk with her for her reason of beating on AJ. She saw Tamina alone in a corner listening to music on her iPod touch.  
_

_"Hey, Tamina!"  
_

_Tamina grinned when she saw Abigail. Luckly, she is able to hear her, because she had the music on low volume. Like she knew if Abigail is going to walk up to her and talk to her about what happened before the Diva's Championship started.  
_

_"Well look who it is!" Tamina said, putting her iPod touch away.  
_

_Abigail didn't like that grin one bit. "What's your deal? You have no business into AJ's and my problem."  
_

_"Funny, you didn't either." Tamina retorted back at her.  
_

_"At least I have a reason for it and that reason is that Vickie has something against AJ and I." Abigail said angerly.  
_

_"I just wanted to get your attention. What better way to do it than to beat on your best friend!" Tamina said pointing at Abigail. "Now that worked I have something to propose. I want a match against you on Monday Night RAW. A little payback from the Elimination Chamber and on RAW where you stole the win at the Diva's Money in the Bank match."  
_

_"You could have just asked, but instead you did it the old fashion way...I accept your challenge anyway, but I don't see how that changes anything." Abigail continued. "Just like the Elimaination Chamber and that Money in the Bank. By the way, I wasn't going to wait for you so we both could have a great match in that Diva's Money in the Bank match. I did what I had to do."  
_

_Tamina glared at her. "I waited for this match between us and now on RAW I can beat you once and for all."  
_

* * *

_Survivor Series - Ivy vs Eve - Normal Match_

_The WWE fans were waiting patiently for Abigail to come out and some stared at Eve, who was somewhat mocking her when Abigail iisn't in the ring. They or Eve weren't expecting the certain theme that played._

_'Break the walls down!'  
_

_Everyone thought that Chris Jericho was going to come out, but in fact it was Abigail, who came out from backstage with the same pose that her mentor did before he went to the ring. Her attire was once again a tribute, but this time its Chris Jericho.  
_

_What she wore for tonight is a red and white light up coat. Similar to Chris Jericho's jacket, but in a style of a coat. On the back it showed the same colored lights, but it shaped together to make a rose that lighted up. Below the rose is her ring name 'Ivy', which also lighted up too. She wore a tight shirt that had the theme of Chris Jericho's attire as well and so did her wrestling tights, along with her boots.  
_

_When she faced the WWE fans, they started cheering for her as she made it to the ring. It was after the words Abigail spilled from her mouth, "This ends here..." The bell rang and the match started.  
_

_Survivor Series - About the end of Ivy vs Eve - Normal Match  
_

_It looked like Eve is going for a Samoan Drop, but Abigail was able to move herself off of Eve. Once she landing on the ring with her own two feet, she kicked Eve and it looked like she was going for her finisher Lights Out, the Enzuigiri, for the second time of the match. However, Eve ducked out of the way and is seen in a corner of a turnbuckle as Mick Foley watched on.  
_

_As the two women brawled in the ring, Vickie Guerrero came out from backstage followed by the boos from the WWE fans. Mick Foley saw this and went to go stop her by talking to her.  
_

_"Mick, would you mind your own __business?" Vickie asked him, a little irritated._  


___"Nope. I would like to think that your here because of Ivy." Mick said, with a smile on his face.  
_

___In the ring, it looked like Eve was about to use her finisher, the Snap spinning neckbreaker, but while Eve held her head, Abigail reversed it by pushing her against the turnbuckle. Abigail backed off and finally saw Vickie arguing with Mick Foley, but she didn't have to worry about that. She stood in the middle of the ring and waited until Eve had the chance to get up once more.  
_

___Out of nowhere, Abigail hit the Superkick, a move used by Shawn Micheals, on Eve and got the pin. Abigail felt that she knocked Eve out cold with that move.  
_

___1..  
_

___2..  
_

___3!  
_

___"The winner of this match, the Rated R Daughter...Ivy!"  
_

___Mick shrugged his shoulders at Vickie and said, "Better luck next time,_ _Vickie!_"

_When Mick entered the ring and raised Abigail's hand in victory, Abigail pointed at Vickie and yelled out, "You messed up again, Vickie! Next video on you messing up as a GM is going up on RAW!"  
_

* * *

Rumors were going around...again, that there is going to be the second NXT Invasion. Abigail heard about the first NXT Invasion and they almost lost the WWE because of them.

Abigail didn't mind that one bit and it was only three NXT members who cost Ryback and John Cena the WWE Championship match. She indeed is ready for Tamina tonight on RAW and is looking forward into beating her to a pulp. Not only that, she is looking forward of showing the next video of Vickie Guerrero doing bad at her job as GM.

What she is glad about is that Vickie can't touch either her or AJ and vise versa. If she does that then Vickie will get fired on the spot, but that's not going to stop Abigail from revealing the videos she has with her.

The one thing she wasn't looking forward to is the CM Punk's celebration party for being WWE Champion for only a year. Paul Heyman says everyone is invited, even Ryback. Abigail thought that wouldn't be a wise idea to say out loud, because Ryback is still hungry for more.

In the ring, Vickie and AJ Lee are arguing with the two other people that AJ claims that she didn't know.

"Enough!" Vickie yelled. "It's time to present to you the pictures of John Cena and AJ lip locking!" Vickie had the most devil-ish grin on her face that the WWE fans saw on her.

What Vickie thought was pictures of John Cena and AJ kissing, but what really showed on the titration is a another video. This time it is around May 28, 2010 and wasn't that long this time and that happened over 2 years ago. It was a video of Vickie Guerrero seducing Dolph Ziggler.

When it was over, Abigail's theme hit and she came out from backstage with a microphone in hand. "Oh, I'm sorry! Were you expecting something different? These so called pictures you have are a load of crap."

As soon as Abigail made it to the ring, Vickie yelled, "What in the hell are you doing?!"

"Exposing you as the fraud that you are, Vickie. Unless of course, you can either stop this or save all the trouble into firing me." Abigail said, with a much needed frown on her face. AJ stood a little bit behind Abigail, but she stood near her none the less. Finally, she pulled off a small smile when Abigail stood up for her.

John Cena theme soon hit next and most of the WWE fans were cheering for him, but Abigail could hear a couple of boos as well.

"All of this you've been gathering up. Garbage. This is a load of crap! Why? Because you are trying to give people something to talk about! I'll give something the people to talk about and at the same time I can prove that I would never cheat on Ivy. EVER." It almost sounds like John Cena said ever with authority.

He stood in front of Abigail and took of his cap. "Ivy, I hope you don't mind." From out of nowhere...well at least to Abigail, John Cena kissed her much to the dismay of Vickie, who is screaming and yelling behind them. AJ watched the whole thing, not angry at the slightest and with a smile.

Once John Cena pulled away from Abigail, he turned to Vickie once more. "That is my own proof on how I am not cheating on, Ivy."

For one, this was the only time Abigail felt surprised for a kiss and an unexpected on no less. AJ placed a hand on her shoulder. "Surprised?"

"W-Well, you could have told me first John." Abigail said nervously to everyone in the arena. When Abigail looked up to the stage, she saw Dolph running to the ring to attack John Cena.

"John-!" Abigail was too late to say this in time and Dolph attacked him from behind. AJ and Vickie got out of the ring, but Abigail stayed in the ring to help John Cena. She would almost Superkick Dolph again, but he ducked this time. However, this got John Cena the opening he needed to land a few punches to Dolph and lift him off the ring.

As Dolph forced himself up and to leave the ring John wasted no time into chasing him, but when his feet landed on the ground his left leg sort of twisted in a bad way. This didn't stop him from tailing Dolph Ziggler, almost with one leg.

"Ivy!" Abigail could hear AJ calling out to her and saw her waving her hand to her from ring side.

"Come on!" It looked liked AJ wanted to go to see if John was alright. She nodded at her and followed her to backstage, as well as Vickie, but she ran her way towards her office to avoid the chaos going on.

The brawl continued in the hallways, where some of the WWE superstars were just hanging out today. This brawl wasn't going into John Cena's favor and Dolph kept attacking at John's hurt leg. For the first time in her life, Abigail felt very hesitant and so did AJ.

However, the brawl began to have another added member into the fray, because someone yelled out, "Leave John alone!" That someone was...

"Zack?!" AJ yelled in shock.

Yes, the only brave one to fend off Dolph is Zack Ryder by giving him a series of punches to him. When Zack helped out, finally Abigail rushed in there. However, it was too late to possibly go and hit Dolph for another Superkick, because the referees pulled Dolph and Zack away from each other.

"What's your deal, bro?! Let me go!" Zack Ryder yelled out.

Jack and the rest of his medical personal team ran towards John to check to see if alright. "Don't worry, John. I'm just going to check your leg. Keep breathing in and out while the rest of my team brings in more medical personal."

"Not a chance..." Dolph whispered. The only one who heard this is Zack and Abigail, but once they did hear him they looked at him with mean glares. "Zack! If you know what's good for you, get out of the way or-"

"Or else what?"

This simple response got Dolph to turn around to see Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara.

"Si decide luchar ahora, no va a ganar. Este es un juego de números, Dolph." Sin Cara said boldly at Dolph. Zack looked confused at what Sin Cara said, so he said to Abigail, "Hey, Ivy. Mind translating what he said."

Abigail frowned at Dolph. "Basically all of us are gonna kick his ass if he decides to fight on his own." Zack grinned at her then at Dolph.

AJ also got ready just in case he went for John, because she was the closest one to John besides Abigail.

"This isn't over..." Dolph replied slowly and left the group to go look for Vickie Guerrero. When more medical personal came in, they helped John up to get him to the medical room.

"Jack!"Abigail yelled at Jack causing him to stop and allow his team to got John to the medical room.

"Yeah?" He asked her when he turned to her.

"Tell John that I'll be there after my match with Tamina!" Abigail yelled out to him. Jack nodded and left to follow his medical personal team. Abigail turned to Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, "Thanks you guys." The two high flying men return the greeting with a nod.

Then turning towards her other best friend, Zack Ryder. "Thanks, Broski." She raised her fist for him to bump fists with her. Zack grinned happily at her and fist pumped her fist.

"No problem, Sisski." Zack looked at Rey and Sin Cara now, wondering what they were doing. "Hey, Rey. Quick question...why did you two stop Dolph?"

"Why wouldn't we? He threaten Ivy and John." Rey continued with, "Besides, Dolph and I are not really good friends. Especially Vickie."

"I know that history between you and Vickie." Abigail sighed, remembering the time she was at Florida, where FCW is at, and watching the segments between Rey, Chavo, and Vickie. She wasn't too happy since Rey Mysterio is a family friend to Edge.

"Como su mentor NXT, que necesita para asegurarse de que usted está en necesidad de ayuda. Llámenos si necesita ayuda, Ivy." Sin Cara said, offering her hand to shake.

Understanding what Sin Cara said, she nodded at him and shook his hand. "Yes, I'll call you if I need help, but I get the feeling that what Vickie is trying to do is get rid of John Cena..."

"What do you mean, Ivy?" Zack Ryder asked her in wonder.

"First of all, Ziggler has nothing to do with this and he butts for no reason as soon as he attacked John Cena in Hell in a Cell. That's how it all started between John and Ziggler." Abigail stated to Rey, Sin Cara, AJ, and Zack Ryder.

"He could be jealous." AJ answered simply following the nod from Abigail.

"I thought that too, until Tamina joined Vickie in her 'stable' of sorts." Abigail said to AJ.

"By the way, Ivy. The reason why Tamina joined Vickie is because she is her bodyguard." AJ said, rolling her eyes.

Well, that made a whole lot of sense towards Abigail now.

"So what you're saying is that Vickie could be gathering people into a stable so she can contain control of RAW, Ivy?" Rey asked her.

"I'm not sure just yet, but maybe. Everyone needs to keep an eye on her, especially the NXT superstars that attacked Ryback at Survivor Series." Abigail warned to the four people in front of her.

"What about them?" AJ asked.

"At first I thought they just attacked Ryback because of his status. However, I think that's not the only reason they did that. I'm not going to say it, because I think you guys already know the answer."

"Ah..." Rey let out a sigh and nodded at her. "Zack, do you remember Nexus?" He asked him, causing Zack Ryder to nod at him.

"Yeah, bro! The old and the new Nexus! The old took out everyone who stood in their way and the new one...Oh..." Zack Ryder realized what he was going to finished and looked at Abigail. "You think CM Punk is leading Seth, Dean, and Roman into another NXT group?"

Abigail nodded at him. "Right now, I wouldn't put that past him. We might have a second NXT war on our hands."

* * *

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing in!'_

Abigail came out from backstage with her theme hitting and the crowd cheering for her. For one, that little brawl that John and Dolph had didn't stop her from getting focused in this match. In fact, it made her more focused to beat Tamina here tonight.

Even if Zack was getting a match with Dolph tonight, she can tell that it was worth it to save a friend. At least she wasn't the only one who didn't like Vickie's job as GM other than Rey Mysterio.

Tamina just stood there with glaring eyes at her in the ring, waiting for her to come in the ring. As soon as Abigail did, she crossed her eyes and said, "You were the only one who cared when I was gone for a few months."

Abigail just stared at her back as she listened to what she is saying.

"I just..." Tamina rolled her fist into a ball. "...I don't understand why you associate with a little girl like AJ Lee. You and me...we're the same. Born from famous WWE superstars and both Hall of Famers. Both of us are looking to make a difference in the WWE Diva's division, but yet...you disobey an authority figure like Vickie! A girl like AJ as no reason to be in the WWE!" Tamina yelled out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked her. "She made it here through hard work. Like you and I. Are you saying that because of the lies Vickie is spreading?"

"It's the truth and you don't see it!" Tamina pointed at her. "As a matter of fact, you have always been running away from the truth since you came to the WWE!"

"It seems that Vickie got through to you, so easily." Abigail said with a frown on her face.

With a confused look on Tamina's face, she asked, "What are you saying?"

"You know, it doesn't matter if we run away from the truth or the fact that someone betrayed someone. The fact of the matter is what side we pick that makes us who we are." Abigail said, lowing her eyes down to the ring. "I'm slowly understanding what that means and how this works in the WWE. I choose to pick to be in John's and AJ's side because I'm going to be there for them. If you choose to get in my way, Tamina..." Abigail closed and grinned at her then opening them as she points back at Tamina.

"Then you are nothing more than a wall I have to break down!"

What sounded like Tamina was a growl towards her, which made Abigail grin even more. "Me disobeying authority figures is in my nature, like my dad. However, as for Vickie she screwed up once more and not only there is another video of her mistakes as GM..." Her hand became a fist and she raised it in front of Tamina for her to see.

"I'm gonna kick Dolph's ass!" She declared boldly and angerly at Tamina. Following this, the bell rang for the match to get started.

The two started to circling around each other, but when Tamina tried to grab her head, Abigail ducked and went behind Tamina to grab her head. She then used Inverted headlock backbreaker on her then quickly getting the pin..

1..

Tamina kicked out at the count of one. Abigail quickly stood up and stomped on her stomach a couple of times. She grabbed her by the head again and was going to do a sleeper hold, but Tamina kicked her stomach and used a DDT to keep her down. Following this she held her left arm and began to stomp at it three times. For Abgiail, it felt like hell for her arm.

As Abigail grabbed her arm in pain, Tamina grabbed her and Irish Whipped her to the turn buckle. When Tamina ran towards her, just in the nick of time, Abigail moved out of the way instead of kicking her because she didn't have time to do so. However, Tamina missed and that was better than nothing. Abigail shock off the pain from her arm and grabbed her to do a Rope-hung DDT with the help of the ring ropes.

Abigail dragged Tamina near the turnbuckle then she quickly went to the top turnbuckle and successfully landed a Split-legged corkscrew moonsault. She quickly got the pin on Tamina...

1..

2..

Tamina kicked out at the count of two this time. Knowing now Abigail is nearly close to beating Tamina, Abigail followed this kick out by trying to kick her once more. Tamina saw this time and tripped her leg causing Abigail to fall on her back. Tamina wasted no time on to carrying her on her shoulders, looking like if she was going to use the move Samoan Drop on Abigail.

She hit the Samoan Drop on Abigail and got the pin...

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out on the count of two. Tamina used this time to grab one of her legs, but Abigail kicked her a few times in her head for her to let go of her. Once she did, Abigail stood up and kicked her on the stomach then hitting her right leg until she was kneed down on the ring. Once that happened she ran back to the ropes, causing the ropes to bounce her back to Tamina and used a move called Scissor Kick on Tamina. Now, Abigail got the pin again...

1..

2..

3!

"The winner of this match, The Rated R Daughter, Ivy!" Before this the bell rang for the match to be over.

Abigail frowned down at Tamina as she rubbed her arm. A few seconds after that, the referee raised her arm in victory following the cheers as the background noise besides her theme being heard in the arena.

* * *

Abigail had to admit, that was one touch match. However, she was the one who won the match and now she wanted to see how John was doing in the medical room. She could see John sitting on the medical bed talking to Jack.

"Jack?"

Jack and John turned their heads to see Abigail entering the medical room. "Hey Abby! John's almost got a torn meniscus. If it wasn't for Zack coming to John's aid, he would have the torn meniscus and been rushed to the nearest hospital."

"Well, I guess I have to thank, Zack again." Abigail said towards John and Jack.

"Don't worry about that." John told her. "He visited me and told me what was going on."

"So you know what I told him, Sin Cara, and Rey?" Abigail asked him, with a serious look on her face.

John Cena nodded at her and he slowly got of the medical bed. He can walk, but almost in one leg. "I'm not gonna say I'm a guy with only friends though." He chuckled at this and waved Jack as a goodbye.

He and Abigail made their way to his locker room, but as they are headed that way John responded, "I heard what you said before your match with Tamina."

Abigail only smiled as she continued to hear what John said, "You said you are AJ's and on my side and Tamina was on Dolph's and Vickie's side, right? Then would you still be there if everyone is against me?"

"I know you are not doubting yourself now, John. You have friends too, you know. So, even if this doesn't last long..." She pointed herself and John Cena. "Then I can honestly say that yes, I'll still be there for you. After all, I aim to be the best if one of the people I know and love isn't there as a reason to be the best and I'm not just talking about my family."

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: Here is another youtube video of Vickie Guerrero seducing Dolph Ziggler, but I'm not sure I seen this segment before. You guys might have, so I'll let you guys think about that! watch?v=lJAnQJkEG8Y&feature=fvwrel By the way, if you wanna know what Sin Cara said, he said, "If you choose to fight you won't win. This is a numbers game, Dolph." and "As your NXT mentor, I need to make sure you are in need of help. Call us if you need help, Ivy." I made one small mistake on the previous chapter. I put the wrong theme for Abigail. D: And yes, Zack to the rescue! He needs more TV time. XD


	19. The Shield

As Ivy, she was glad that she finally let lose on Dolph Ziggler at least once. The reason why is because, last Friday night on Smackdown when Dolph Ziggler was just about to head backstage after his match with Randy Orton...she Superkicked Dolph without him knowing she was behind him.

As Abigail Copeland, her true self around her family and outside the ring, she was glad she had the chance to end a main show. It wasn't RAW, but Smackdown is good enough for her and it meant a lot to her because that's where she first debuted. Besides, no one in the Diva's division had the chance to end a main show in a while.

_Last Smackdown Night - When Dolph came out from backstage_

_"You have to be an idiot to not see what John is doing to you, Ivy." Dolph said.  
_

_Abigail sighed angerly and said, "Well, you have to be a douchebag to come out here and having the nerve to show your face here on the brand I debuted in."  
_

_The Miz showed an 'ouch' face and laughed a little at Abigail comment.  
_

_"Yeah! That's really clever, Ivy...Do you know what's not clever? You thinking that you are best friends with AJ!" He pointed at AJ who is standing next to Abigail. "I bet she is been lying to you since the day she told you about this scandal."  
_

_"Well, the only thing I'm not lying about is the day I kick your douchebag ass!" Abigail yelled out with a grin on her face. "And maybe...just maybe when you have a brain like everyone else, you ditch Vickie maybe I have a little ounce of respect for you."  
_

_"Excuse me!"  
_

_There were boo's coming out here and there. That meant Vickie was coming from backstage and she didn't like that at all. "John, I think you need to control your girlfriend. As for you Ivy, these video's your filming...it's all in the past! Nothing you can do will stop me from running Monday Night RAW! And AJ, you are a pitiful, sad, and weak women!"  
_

_"Well, that didn't stop her from kicking Dolph's ass!" Abigail yelled out. "As a matter of fact, Miz...you saw that too, right?"  
_

_The Miz nodded at her as a response. "Yeah! Didn't she slap you too, Dolph?"  
_

_Dolph smirked at the Miz. "Oh now you got jokes, Miz? Why don't you butt out alright? People already butted in enough as it is!" Dolph retorted back.  
_

_"Oh, like you Dolph?" John Cena said. "All of this beef between you and me started at Hell in a Cell. Ever since then you have been trying to save Ivy, because you thought that I'm cheating on her?"  
_

_"Like I said before. People who save me ended up getting their asses kicked." Abigail said seriously. "You are next, Dolph."  
_

_"Oh, really? I would come out there and teach you a little thing called respect for other male superstars, but I won't. You're not worth it and so is AJ." Dolph said. "The only woman I have time for is Vickie."  
_

_"I'm very woman enough, decisive, and passionate." Before Vickie would say any more, John yelled out with a, "LIER!"  
_

_The Miz, AJ, and Abigail all looked at John Cena to hear what he had to say. "Dolph actually kissed you and we still can't medically prove that you are a woman!"  
_

_Abigail covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at that statement. The Miz was having better control of his laughter and tried to stop himself from laughing as well.  
_

_"For your information, Cena! I'm more of a woman than AJ or Ivy! The relationship that we have is strictly professional!" Vickie yelled out angerly at the group in the ring.  
_

_"That's right, Vickie." Dolph said. "If you can't accept what is going on, then you are just too weak like AJ and John Cena. The more I think about it, the more alike you and John Cena are, Ivy."  
_

_Abigail is now already getting sick and tired of him comparing her to people. "Oh wow..." She said sarcastically. "I wonder who I am gonna be compared to next? The Miz," She pointed at the Miz. "...called me a female counterpart of CM Punk, you called me a Chris Jericho clone, now you are telling me that I'm like John Cena?" She pointed to John Cena. "How many times do I have to tell everyone that I'm myself?"  
_

_John held out his arm and told her, "I got this." He smiled at her then turned to Dolph and Vickie with a frown on his face. "No, Dolph. You two are the exact opposite. One enjoys eating a lot of nuts and the other can't find his."_

_"Oh wow." The Miz said laughing this time at Dolph. AJ was smiling the whole time, but laughing on the inside. However, for Abigail she was laughing with the Miz! John shook hands with the Miz and left him in the ring with Abigail and AJ._

And Abigail is still laughing about that every time she thought about it. Not only that she still remembers hitting Dolph with a Superkick and probably would still remember that until the day she retires in the WWE.

Now that Friday is already gone and done with, she can focus on Monday Night RAW. She doesn't have a match tonight, but as things are going on she could just get one out of hate from Vickie Guerrero.

There was no way Abigail is going to miss the confrontation that John Cena and Vickie were having right now. She told one of the technician to play her theme, 'Un-gravity by Cashell' and she went on her way to the stage.

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing in!'_

"Really? Vickie, would you stop humiliating yourself as you did when Ryback told you to shut up?" Abigail showed a small frown on her face. When she entered the ring and stood next to John Cena.

"And would you stop running away about the facts?" Vickie asked her.

"Would you and Dolph shut the hell up about that?!" She yelled at Vickie's face. "You expect me to not take what Dolph said last Friday night? He expect to walk out of Smackdown, the brand I debuted in, and not get that Superkick?! No one calls the Rated R Daughter weak and gets away with it. As far as I'm concerned...Dolph got what he deserves."

John Cena held her back and told her to calm down. "Hey. Calm down."

"She can fire me for all I care! I'm not afraid of her, Tamina, or Dolph!" Abigail almost yelled and pointed at Vickie.

"Well, I don't want you fired." John said, which caught off Abigail's guard. This statement calmed her down and she just stared at Vickie with a mean glare.

"What kind of woman are you to hit Dolph anyway? Oh wait! You insane, crazy, barbaric, and Edge's Daughter..." Vickie said with such a hateful tone in her.

"So, it's true..." Abigail angerly said. "You hate me, because of my dad..."

"After all he put me through, its all on him!" Vickie yelled at John and Vickie. "And I'm taking it out all in his daughter...I don't even know why John is in love with you." Vickie pointed at Abigail. "You are in love with Edge's Daughter! You and Edge have very bad history together! Why-"

"Now you listen-" John got interupted by Abigail, who held out her arm to stop him from walking towards Vickie.

"People here have been hating on me, because of I'm Edge's father. Guess what? I don't give a damn." After Abigail said this the crowd went cheering for her and started to chant 'Thank you Edge' and clapping at the same time too.

"People like Rey, Sin Cara, Zack Ryder, Randy Orton, Christian, Bret Hart and...John Cena." She looked at John, then at Vickie again. "...don't disrespect me of who I am and they don't blame me. The Rated R Daughter. I would rather stay like that than to be anyone's puppet like Dolph is with you, Vickie." Abigail said, giving her a mean glare to her.

"Dolph is not my-" Vickie got interpreted when The Shield, Seth, Romans, and Dean, attacked John Cena from behind. This also got a surprising from Abigail's face when she didn't know that the Shield are going to attack John Cena. Dolph Ziggler came in and attacked John Cena with the Shield.

"You bastards!" Abigail yelled out. She was about to go and help John Cena, but is held down by Seth Rollins and threw her on the ring, causing her to fall. Seth looked at her and said with a serious tone, "Don't butt in. This doesn't concern you."

When he returned with the rest of the Shield into attacking John Cena, Dolph went up to her and stomped on her stomach causing her to flinch in pain as she layed against the ring with the help of Dolph's foot.

"You are not going to save him this time." Dolph pressed on her stomach some more, getting Abigail into more pain. "You're weak!"

'It's what side we pick that makes us who we are.' Abigail remembered saying that to Tamina with her. She rolled her fist into a ball and tried to get up, but Dolph held her down again by stomping her stomach again.

"Stay down!" Dolph yelled out loud.

The crowd started to cheer, because the only two members of Team HellNo ran their way to the ring and attacked two members of the Shield, Dean and Romans. Dolph Ziggler kept the pressure on Abigail's stomach, but was very hesitant on either he should help the Shield or just keep Abigail at bay.

"King! It's Team HellNo! They came back after another beating from the Shield earlier tonight!" Cole said from the announcers table.

"Yeah, but no one is helping Abigail! Dolph Ziggler is still pressing his foot against Abigail's stomach!" King said, concerned about Abigail's safety.

Tamina soon came out and entered the ring. Dolph pointed at her and said, "Keep her away from John Cena."

She nodded at him and attacked her by giving her punches on her stomach and head.

_'It's a shame that they lost their head!'_

Sheamus's theme hit and he ran down the ring to save his partner John Cena, who he tagged with earlier tonight on RAW, but he wasn't the only one who came out from backstage.

_'I hear Voices in my head!'_

Randy Orton came out with his own theme and together with Sheamus, he attacked Seth and Dolph Ziggler. Both men kept them away from Tamina, John Cena, and Abigail. Without worrying about John Cena coming to Abigail's aid, Tamina kept on attacking Abigail until...

_'Light it up!'_

AJ's theme could be heard and she ran down the ring to save her best friend from getting hurt. For such a small person her height, she held her own against Tamina. That gave Abigail time to look over John Cena, who wasn't doing to good himself.

"John!" Abigail yelled out, but flinched when she sat up. He wasn't too far in the ring to where Abigail is, so she just used the ropes for help. When she made it to John's side, she asked, "You okay?"

John slowly threw in a thumps up. "I've had worse..."

She playful rolled her eyes at him for being the typical John that he is. Never a frown when he was down. Even though John was still hurt, he help Abigail up, by putting her arm around his neck for support and stood up so Abigail can stand up.

The crowd began to cheer louder when Sheamus, Randy Orton, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and AJ all came to the ring with the Shield backing off with Tamina and Dolph Ziggler.

Everyone in the ring checked on Abigail and John to see how they were doing. "Are you okay, Ivy?" AJ asked her.

Abigail didn't want to yell out so she can let her frustrations at AJ, because on what just happened. Randy can only tell by her expression on her face as she sighed angerly.

"Yeah, I'm holding up." Abigail said with a little bit of anger in her eyes.

Sheamus nodded at her and patted lightly on her shoulder. "We all know your angry, Ivy. I admit, Vickie got me fooled by all of this and now I'm just as angry as you are."

"Yeah, I know that Vickie is devious...but to go this far? She is trying to get rid of John Cena..." AJ said crossing her head.

"Both of us came here to take care of our business!" Daniel Bryan yelled out proudly. He pointed at himself and Kane when he said this.

"However...it looks like its not only our business." Kane said to everyone else in the ring.

Randy didn't care what reason Vickie had for this. "I don't care who's business this is. Anyone who attacks me from behind and tries to hurt my niece is going to pay."

"I'm all in for that idea, Randy. " Sheamus looked at Randy, who shoot him a mean glare at him. "We can assume whatever we want, but we need to find out why Vickie, Tamina, and Dolph are joining forces with the Shield."

"Then we can kick thier asses." Abigail yelled out.

"And you forget that your contract expires at Christmas Eve, Ivy." John said. "I don't think you'll make it in time to join us in the ass kicking you always want to give." He grinned at her.

"Shit...that's right." Not only she almost forgot, it was sort of as a Christmas gift for her father. She wanted to spend time with her father, Edge.

"Until then, lass..." Sheamus pulled out a big grin at her. "You'll just have to stick with us until we figure this mess out!"

* * *

**HealingWinds Notes**: Oringally I was going to end this with John Cena and Abigail, but I think this ending is a bit better. This is kind of mixed with last weeks and this weeks Monday Night RAWs. And I would like the mention that I won't be updating next week cause of finals, so this is why I sort of rushed this. Or unless there is some kind of miricle that I finish next weeks chapter, but I doubt that.


	20. Answers

"You wanted to see me, Boss?" Abigail asked Vince McMahon. Before she talked to him, she had to look behind them and in front of them just in case someone was watching them in the hallway.

"I just wanted to inform you that before Vickie Guerrero knows and the whole world knows for that matter...is that you have a match against Vickie." Vince said with a smile.

Abigail's smile just gotten way bigger than earlier.

"It happens tonight on RAW!" Vince cheered. "I suggest you get ready for your match after everyone knows about this match. By the way..." He smile turned into a frown, showing that now he's being serious. "While you have the match, I want you find out what is this alliance she, Dolph, and Tamina are having with the Shield from Vickie herself. You better believe that I'm getting to the bottom of this. You and AJ are a big part of this chaos and I want to know every information you two have. That goes for the superstars who are victims of the Shield."

Abigail nodded at Vince while she had the grin on her face. "You got it, boss!"

Vince McMahon and Abigail parted ways, not worrying that someone was watching them. Abigail was going to make her way to her locker room, but she spotted the WWE Champion, CM Punk and Paul Heyman.

"What do you want?" CM Punk rudely asked her. This only grew a smile on her face and not the usual cold face she gives him. That caught a little bit of surprise of both CM Punk and Paul Heyman.

"Nothing. I just happened to spot you and now that I did...I got something to say." Abigail now had a frown on her face, but it wasn't a cold one. It was more stern than a cold look. "I don't want you hurt..."

This defiantly got a surprise out of Paul and Punk.

"As a champion of course..."

Abigail lightly gave a pat to CM Punk's shoulder and walked passed him. CM Punk and Paul looked back at her as she had her back turned to them.

"You really thing she means that, champ?" Paul Heyman asked CM Punk.

He didn't answer that and he didn't need to or for Heyman to find out. Ever since they were working together, Paul can tell what buttons not to push on the WWE Champion.

"...Let's getting going, Paul."

"I'm right behind you, champ!"

* * *

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing in!'_

Abigail's theme hit in the arena as flows of cheers were almost loud as her theme. She waited so long to get her hands on Vickie and thanks to her Boss, she has that chance.

"Introducing next, the Managing Supervisor of RAW, Vickie Guerrero!"

With no theme, there was only boos that followed her from backstage to the ring. When she to the ring, the next Abigail heard was Vickie's constant yelling about how there was no referee in this match. Abigail thought this was only going one way for her, because she had a Spear in mind until...

Brad Maddox would appear with a referee uniform from backstage. Abigail was confused as on why he was here and she turned to Vickie and yelled, "What the hell is this?"

"Hey! I'm just as confused as you are!" Vickie yelled at her back.

Once Brad got into the ring, Abigail got to his face and yelled, "You better explain in 5 seconds why you are here before I spear you!"

Brad pointed at the referee shirt and held a small smirk on his face. "You can't touch me, Ivy. Unless you want to win..." He shrugged his shoulders. "...I suggest you don't hit me."

Abigail growled at him and turned to face Vickie, "Whatever! It doesn't matter which referee is in this match! I will beat you!" Abigail yelled out, pointing at Vickie.

With that said, the bell rang and Abigail wasted no time into placing Vickie into a headlock then with one arm, she is able to do a One Arm Bulldog. It hit Vickie's face down the mat. While Vickie is laying on the mat Abigail yelled out, "What's with your business with the shield, Vickie?!"

She didn't get an answer, so she grabbed Vickie by her left arm and held her into a Cross Armbar. "I said, what's your deal with the Shield?!" Abigail repeated as she held into the Cross Armbar tighter.

Vickie didn't answer, but she did tap out...the weird thing is that the Brad didn't call for the bell. Abigail caught this and lets go of Vickie's arm.

"Why didn't you call for the bell?!" She yelled at him. "I won this-" Abigail felt that she was getting flipped over.

Amazingly, with her other arm Vickie made a roll up and Brad got ready for this pin.

1..

2..

3!

The WWE fans were surprised that the win as Abigail was. Never before did Abigail lost a match this fast and to make things worse, she lost this match to Vickie! Vickie quickly got out of the ring, so she wouldn't go face to face with Abigail again.

Abigail felt what Ryback felt when he got screwed in his title match. She was angry and wanted to beat someone...her eyes stared at Brad angerly. Before he left, she stood up and tabbed his shoulder. When he turned to her, she punched him on the side of his head and quickly set him up for the Ivycution (Reverse STO).

"You deserved that, Brad..." Abigail kneed down to Brad as he layed on the floor. "Maybe next time you will learn not to mess with the Rated R Daughter."

Abigail stood up again and made her way towards backstage angry. She stopped when she heard someone call her name.

"Ivy!"

Abigail angerly looked towards to see who called her. When she saw AJ walking towards her with Sheamus, she tried to lose the angry look.

"You look like me in a bad day, Ivy." Sheamus said, almost making this as a joke.

"Can you blame me, Sheamus?" Abigail angerly asked him, almost yelling at him. "I mean...that idiotic referee screwed me over!" She pointed the hallway that was behind her. "I want my pay back..."

"Well, at least you don't have a no contact signing in your shoulders." Sheamus said crossing his arms. "Even when you laid down the law with Brad, we still don't know what the hell is going on..."

"Hey guys!"

Zack Ryder came running towards us with his iPod in hand. "I went on spying like you said, Sheamus!"

"Good going, Zack! What you hear?" Sheamus asked him as he patted his shoulder.

"You gotta hear this!" Zack pressed play on his iPod and voices began to play in that iPod.

_'You guys all set?'_ Vickie's voice can be heard in that iPod.

_'Yeah.'_ Romans voice was the next one to be heard. _'With all the injustice going on, Miss Vickie...I'm glad you gave us the chance beat the living hell out of Ryback and John Cena.'_

_'Not only those two, but Team HellNo and Randy Orton.' _Dean Ambrose said in Zack's iPod._  
_

"Speaking of Randy..." Abigail said, making Zack pause the iPod. "Where is he?"

"He's having flight issues right now." Sheamus said. "He's gonna miss the fun for this RAW."

With that, Zack pressed play again on his iPod.

_'What about that Copeland and AJ?'_ Seth asked Vickie.

_'Let me and Tamina deal with those two. Those two are nothing when I'm in charge.'_ Both AJ and Abigail can picture an evil look when she said that.

_'However...I want to thank you three. With you three getting rid of the injustice on RAW...now I have full control of RAW!'_ There was a small laugh after that and everyone in the group of four didn't like it one bit.

_'You're welcome, Vickie. All we wait for now is to set up John Cena once more.'_ Romans said almost with a distaste sound in his voice.

The recording ended there and that left everyone shocked, but angry at the same time. This made it worse for Abigail.

"Zack, when did you get this?" AJ asked him.

"Before Ivy got her match with Vickie!" Zack said as he placed his iPod on his pocket.

"We need to tell John before his match against the Big Show!" Sheamus yelled out. Before AJ, Sheamus, and Abigail could leave Zack grabbed Sheamus's arm, so he can stop him.

"It's too late, bro! He's already out there in the ring with Show!" Zack stated towards Sheamus.

"Damn..." Abiagil crossed her arms and started to think. If she couldn't do anything about the Shield now, then maybe with Tamina and Vickie...

"Hey AJ."

AJ turned to her best friend. "Yeah?"

"I think I have a good idea about what to do with Vickie and Tamina. Also to get another chance about what this alliance is all about with them." Abigail spoke to AJ, who nodded at her.

"All of us are open to suggestions, Ivy." Sheamus said. "We're all ears."

Abigail nodded at Sheamus. "Zack, we're gonna need your help." This statement completely got Zack Ryder's attention.

"Sheamus, since we're one man short take Zack with you. I got a feeling that Big Show and Dolph are going to join in the fight." Abigail said looking at Zack.

Zack didn't want to say it out loud, but he really didn't want to face Big Show. However, if it was for a friend...he'll do it. "O-Okay!" He yelled out, almost nervously.

"Don't worry, fella!" Sheamus patted his back. "I'll be there to back you up! Also, I'm sure that Team HellNo want to finish their business with the Shield!"

He almost forgot that Daniel Bryan and Kane had some unfinished business with the Shield. He sighed in relief, "Oh, yeah!"

"As for me and AJ, we gotta talk to the boss about this just in case what I have in mind doesn't fly with Vickie and Tamina. Follow me, AJ." Abigail now left the group with AJ following her to go find Vince McMahon.

"Mind filling me in on what you are going to say to Mr. McMahon?" AJ asked her.

"Okay, this is what I'm going to tell the boss..."

* * *

"What the...? King, its the Shield!" Cole yelled out to King in the commentary table. King, who wasn't surprised to see the Shield here, looked on with a worried look on his face.

"Dolph is getting into the assault!" King angerly said as he and Cole saw Dolph coming out from backstage and attacked John Cena along with the Shield.

"This is bad for Cena, King! The numbers game is taking a number on John!" Cole yelled out once more.

Things went bad to worse when Tamina and Vickie came out from backstage. For whatever reason the crowd didn't know and so didn't Cole and King. They didn't hear what Zack, Sheamus, AJ, and Abigail heard backstage.

"What in the world...? Why are Tamina and Vickie coming out here?" Cole asked, not sure what to think right now.

"I don't know but- ...Wait, a minute! Cole, look who's behind them!" King stated. The crowd went wild after he said this.

AJ and Abigail attacked Tamina and Vickie before they had the chance to enter the ring. AJ was giving a series of hits towards Tamina, while Abigail took care of Vickie. They couldn't do a thing in the ring since they were too busy keeping Vickie and Tamina away from the ring.

Suddenly, fire started to burst out from the stage and Kane's theme hit. Daniel Bryan and Kane ran down from backstage and took on Romans and Seth. It was still going bad for John Cena, because he still getting hits from Dolph Ziggler and Big Show.

_'Woo, woo, woo! You know it!'_

Since New Jersey had already took a liking of Zack Ryder, because he was close to New York he got the biggest cheers so far. He didn't came alone. Sheamus ran along with him, but since there was a no contact with the Big Show he had to deal with Ziggler and Zack had to deal with Big Show. He knew it wasn't going to go well for him just with his fists so he quickly got a steel chair and hit Big Show with the steel chair just to keep him down.

The Shield were winning against Team HellNo and just before they would get their hands on John Cena once more another theme made the crowd scream and cheer for.

_'Feed. Me. **MORE**!'_

Ryback soon made his appearance felt in the arena as the crowd went crazy. All the members of the Shield gathered up together to get ready for Ryback as he headed to the ring. When Ryback got closer to the ring, he grabbed a ladder and threw it in the ring, but on impact it hit all three members of the Shield.

Zack almost got himself into a Chokeslam by the Big Show, but John Cena intervened and helped Zack Ryder throw the Big Show out of the ring.

Meanwhile in ring side, AJ just hit her finisher on Tamina, the Shining Wizard. Abigail finally made her first Spear of the night, hitting Vickie with a Spear. By now, RAW must have ended already, but the brawling still continued. Tamina helped Vickie to get out of the way and head backstage.

All of the Babyface Superstars in the ring began to dispose of the Shield as they threw them out of the ring. All that was left is Dolph Ziggler and tables were turned in this brawl. Now that everything is clear of the Shield, AJ and Abigail entered the ring joining in on the fun. Just in case Dolph Ziggler tried to escape the ring, everyone in the ring circled around him.

Ryback Shell Shocked Dolph Ziggler, then got a Brogue Kick from Sheamus. Daniel Bryan got on the turnbuckle and jumped landing his head into his, the Flying headbutt. Again, AJ used her finisher the Shining Wizard when Dolph was on his one knee to try and get up. Kane held him up, this time to make him stand up. He pushed him towards Abigail. Quickly and swiftly, Abigail Superkicked Dolph, which caused him to almost fall on the ring. However, before he landed flat on the ring Kane caught him by the neck. Once ready, he Chokeslamed Dolph, finally letting him lay on the ring after everyone, but John Cena, beat on him by using their finishers.

Abigail and AJ each grabbed a microphone then Abigail said, "I hope you all liked that."

The crowd cheered loudly like if that was their answer.

She nodded at the crowd. "Good! There's something I would like to say before you all leave the night." She looked at AJ as she began to speak. "I had an idea on how AJ and I were going to get some answers on why Vickie, Dolph, and Tamina are teaming up with the Shield. We spoke to the Boss about this and he agreed to let this happen and to let everyone, including Vickie, on what that is!"

The crowd cheered, but they did wondered on what they we are planing.

"The Boss agreed to a match...for old times sake, Ivy and I are going to be teaming up together against Tamina and Vickie Guerrero!" AJ yelled out as the men in the ring looked on at the two Diva's.

"And her job is on the line!" Once Abigail yelled this out the crowd started cheering once more, louder this time. "And with that this ends with John! Take it away John!"

John Cena nodded at her and picked up Dolph in a fireman's carry. He then used his finisher, the Attitude Adjustment as Abigail was the only one who left the ring and entered backstage.

While she was making it back to her locker room to get her stuff from there, she was stopped by Josh Matthews, who had one of the Slammy Award Trophy in his hands.

"Isn't that a little early to be giving away those, Josh?" Abigail asked him, a little bit confused on what he's doing.

"You are correct, Abby." He nodded at her. "But they already started with the exclusive Awards. Which means I have to give this to you for Diva of the Year!" He handed Abigail the trophy, now seeing her in shock.

"...I'm...diva of...the year..?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, now take it because this thing is heavy." Josh complained to Abigail. She got the Slammy Award from Josh and saw him leave her sight. She stared at the trophy as she could see her own reflection on the trophy. She grew a big smile and said, "Gotta call Dad."

Quickly, she went the way towards her locker room and once she was there, she changed into her regular clothes and placed the things she need back to her suit case. Then she held the Slammy Award in her hand tightly and sat on a chair to call her father, Edge, on her cell phone.

_'Hello?'_ She can hear her father from the other end of her cell phone.

"Hey, dad!"

_'Abby! How are you doing?'_

"Great! Just beat the living day lights out of Dolph with one Superkick, but I didn't call you to let you know how I'm feeling! I called you because I won something!"

_'By the sound of your voice it looks like its something good! Well, spill the beans, kiddo! What did you win?'_

"The WWE fans picked me for Diva of the Year! Isn't that cool?" Abigail sounded like if she was that 5 year old kid again, but she didn't care. She can hear a heartfelt laugh on her cell phone.

_'That's great, Abby! I'm proud of you! You know what? That just tells the WWE that you made a difference in the WWE. Mom would be proud of you as well.'_

"Yeah! I bet she would! And...dad..."

Edge could suddenly hear her voice sounding a little bit serious. _'Yes?'_

"I...I think I might not come on Christmas Eve.."

_'You want to stay don't you?'_

"Y-Yeah."

_'If you want to keep doing what you do best then go ahead, Abby. When I hurt my neck back when I was starting my career, I wanted to get back in the ring right away, but I couldn't. At least you have the chance to choose when and where you end your career. I want you to succeed as much as you can.'_

Abigail couldn't help, but it form a small smile on her face. Her father truly did understand her...

"...thanks dad."

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: That little gang up on Dolph Ziggler is like during the house shows where everyone gangs up on a certain superstar and there is like only one or two divas there. I seen those on Youtube, because of the video where Beth Phoenix Glamslams CM Punk (during his days of Nexus). Don't worry about me and the finals, because I got everything covered there!


	21. Some Nights

As Abigail can hear the sound of Jerry 'the King' Lawler, Micheal Cole, and JBL on the sound of the flat screen TV in her locker room, she kept looking at the trophy she got awarded last night. John Cena looked at her with a chuckle.

_'At least its keeping her from what happened last night...'_ John thought.

Other than John Cena being in her locker room, her last minute save of a partner Lea, Kofi Kingston, Sheamus, and Zack Ryder.

"I'm not surprised my Sisski won Diva of the Year!" Zack Ryder proudly said to Abigail. "In fact, I voted for her as well!"

"Thanks, Zack." Abigail told Zack, not looking at him.

"Man, she really got her eye on that trophy." Kofi said with a grin.

Unknown to them, Abigail is thinking about the trophy for being Diva of the Year and what happened last night on TLC.

"It's a good thing you found the new WWE Diva's Champion, Lea!" Zack said looking at Lea and Abigail. "Even when Lea worked on two matches, you two won out of a DQ...thanks to Rosa Mendez."

_TLC_

_Lea was about to use her finisher, the Superkick on Vickie, but Rosa Mendez came out from backstage and attacked Lea. Abigail got in the ring and Superkicked Rosa Mendez, but Tamina came out and attacked Abigail. She hit her with the Superfly Splash, but didn't pin her since the match ended in a DQ. They had to win by pinfall, but not on DQ, thus Vickie kept her job as Managing Supervisor of RAW.  
_

_...No AJ to be seen. Even the crowd was chanting her name, but she didn't came out. Lea was right, she probably left already.  
_

"Guys!" Lea shouted out, getting everyone in Abigail's locker room's attention. "They are going to give out Diva Match of the Year!"

Hearing this made Abigail sit next to Lea into watching who will win Diva Match of the Year, but what made this even more eventful is when a certain theme hit on the TV...

Trish Stratus's theme hit and everyone was cheering loudly for her.

_"Hey! How is everyone doing?"_ With this one simple question from Trish, the WWE fans responded with a loud cheer.

"Wow..." Lea was in shock. She or Abigail didn't know that Trish Stratus would be appearing tonight.

"It's Trish Stratus...other than her mother, Trish was her hometown hero. Not only she wanted to meet her, but she wanted to face her someday. As much as she loved being Diva of the Year with one trophy, she wanted to win Diva Match of the Year. That way, she'll tell her that she would want to face her someday.

_"I've been to a lot of Diva matches that are worthy of Diva Match of the Year, including with Lita."_ The mention of Lita got Trish even more cheers. _"However, this is not about me and Lita, this is about the current Diva's in this roster! So, here are the nominees for Diva Match of the Year!"_

On the Titration it showed Ivy Vs Eve at Wrestlemania 28, where Ivy got her 3rd Championship reign. Next, it showed Lea vs Natalya on RAW, where Lea won that match. Last entry is Beth Pheonix Vs Natalya on Smackdown, which Beth Phoenix won.

_"And the winner is..."_ When Trish Stratus opened the envelope, she looked rather impressed to see who won.

_"Ivy vs Eve for the WWE Diva's Championship at Wrestlemania 28!"_ Trish cheered loudly.

Looks like Abigail is going to get her wish after all!

"Well, you better get going Abby!" Sheamus yelled as he opened the door for her to get out. Abigail basically ran out from her locker room leaving her other trophy to Lea to take care of.

* * *

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing in!'_

Since Diva Match of the Year is for two Diva's two trophies are on the glass podium. The whole time since RAW started she had her wrestling gear on, because she never really like wear a dress.

"Congratulations, Abby." Trish whispered to her as she hugged her. Abigail nodded at her then Trish stood aside to hear her speech, which Abigail didn't even have time to do.

Her hand held tightly to one of the Slammy Awards. "Wow, thanks guys. I honestly didn't think I would win since I thought Beth and Natalya's match deserved it. However, since you all are so generous I would gladly take this with me along with Diva of the Year."

Abigail looked towards Trish and said, "By the way, Trish...I always wanted to say this in front of you and to the WWE Universe. I want to face you someday and find out who is better. You or Me the best Woman's Champion vs the Best Diva's Champion...what do you say?" Abigail raised her hand offering a hand shake.

Trish smiled at her and nodded at her. "I accept, Ivy. How about at Wrestlemania 30? Does that sound good?"

At first Abigail didn't know what to say, since she didn't call Vince or Triple H to re-new her contract after she called her father. Now, she wished she done that earlier, but she had until Christmas Eve. There was still time left for Abigail.

Now that Abigail thought that is a great plan, there was one simple answer that Abigail said, "You bet."

Then Trish shook hands with Abigail, thus agreeing to the biggest Diva match WWE thought they would never get.

_'She looks good to me!'_

Abigail rolled her eyes as she and Trish watched as Eve made her way towards the podium.

"See you later, Trish." Abigail waved at Trish and headed backstage with a second trophy in hand.

While within the backstage area, she went passed Vickie's office. However, at the same time she heard some yelling ahead. It sounded like Dolph and Vickie arguing, but Dolph was already leaving.

"Anything wrong, Miss Managing Supervisor of RAW?" Abigail mocked with a smile on her face.

Vickie gave her one mean glare. "Oh save it. I'm not in the mood."

"Hey, I just came here to congratulate you on putting up a horrible, yet decent fight against Lea." Abigail grinned at her. "Although, it would be much more better if I had my hands on you...or have the Shield getting rid of me and Lea." This time when Abigail said this, there is a frown on her face.

"What...are you talking about?" Vickie's voice sounded like if she didn't know what Abigail is talking about.

"Don't play stupid with me, Vickie! I know that you, Dolph, and Tamina are working with the Shield!" Abigail yelled at her.

Vickie didn't know how Abigail knew she, Dolph, and Tamina are working with the Shield, but she didn't want to argue with Abigail. "Yes, all three of us are working along side Shield because I wanted to control over RAW! Not to take over! And now..."

To Abigail, it looked like if Vickie is freaking out.

"I had no idea that they are planning to attack Ric Flair." Vickie said panicking.

Abigail stared to panic herself. Not because she didn't know that Rick Flair is here, but in a little while he's going to get attacked by the Shield. "Wait, they are going to attack Ric?!"

"Yes! If I were you, you get your little buddies to help him out..." Vickie said, still locking on to that mean glare towards Abigail.

Well, she didn't have to tell Abigail twice! She ran forward to go tell team HellNo and Sheamus. She didn't know when Ric Flair is coming out or when the Shield is going to attack him. All she knew is that she had to tell Team HellNo or Sheamus in time.

Finally, after 30 minutes, she spotted Team HellNo arguing about how LOL Moment of the Year should have went down. Still, Daniel Bryan was upset that he and Kane should have won that award. There was no Sheamus to be around and this worried Abigail.

"Guys!" Abigail yelled towards them to get their attention.

Daniel and Kane looked at Abigail to see what was wrong. "Hey, what's up with you?" Daniel asked. "You look like you ran a marathon or something."

Abigail took a deep breath and finally stopped to stand in front of Daniel Bryan and Kane. "Nevermind...about that! Do you guys know Ric Flair is here..?"

"HE'S HERE?!" Daniel Bryan yelled out with a big smile. That sure did made him for get about that LOL Moment of the Year...

Kane rubbed his own ear from his yelling. "No, we didn't. What about Flair?"

"Apparently from what Vickie told me, the Shield are planning to attack him!" Abigail angerly yelled out to Kane and Daniel Bryan.

"We can't let this happen! Don't worry, Ric! I'll save you!" Daniel went running off towards the backstage. Kane handed his Tag Team title to Abigail and said, "I'll be right back."

Abigail held on to the title, but it was a little bit heavily than the WWE Diva's title.

"DANIEL!" Kane yelled out as he got him back to the spot where Abigail is standing. He pulled him by the arm and got his Tag Team title from Abigail.

"Look, Daniel. We don't even know when they are going to attack Ric Flair!" Kane stated to both Daniel and Abigail. "All we have to do have eyes at the back of our heads."

Abigail nodded at Kane as Daniel grunted at him.

"Do you know where Sheamus is?" Abigail asked.

"I saw him with Cena earlier." Daniel said.

And with that, Abigail rushed her way to find Sheamus, wasting no time into finding him.

From out of nowhere, she got hit from behind. Abigail fell right on the ground in pain as she turned around. There Tamina stood over her wearing the same gear as the Shield would. Then, the rest of the members of the Shield would circle around her with Tamina.

"This is the last time we are going to tell you." Seth said. "This doesn't concern you."

"HEY!"

Abigail knew that voice all to well and that was Christian, who was a uncle to Abigail. Tamina backed away and stood behind Abiagil, so she could leave the Shield to Christain. Lucky for him, Team HellNo saw this and rushed in to help Christian, but by the time they rushed in the Shield left with Tamina.

Abigail slowly sat up and looked up at Christian with a grin. "Hey, Uncle Jay."

"Hey Miss Trouble Maker." With Christan's help, Abigail fully stood up.

"You okay?" Kane asked her, which almost got the surprise from Christian and Abigail. She shrugged it off and said, "I'm fine. This is nothing...but now I'm so freakin' surprised..." Abigail kicked the wall with her right foot, which did nothing but realize her anger.

"You still thinking about what happened in John Cena's and Dolph Ziggler's match?" Christian asked her.

Abigail didn't respond, but she did remember what happened after her Tag Team match with Lea.

_TLC - Lea and Ivy vs Tamina and Vickie Guerrero aftermath - Backstage_

_"ROSA!" Lea yelled out, looking at every hallway she could find backstage. Abigail is walking with her in pain, not even knowing she was yelling.  
_

_"Wait until I get my hands on her..." Lea growled. She noticed that Abigail had her eyes looking forward and in pain. No surprise there since both Divas got attacked, but it was different this time..._

_Before she would ask her if she was okay, she and Abigail heard a voice calling out, "Ivy!"  
_

_Abigail's face lighted up as AJ went up to her, but then she remembered what happened in John Cena's and Dolph Ziggler's match.  
_

_"What's the matter?" AJ asked her. "Are you sick or something?"  
_

_"What the hell was all that?" Abigail said with her eyes staring at AJ._

_"Ivy.." Lea knew what she was talking about and could guess how this was going to end.  
_

_"Are you talking about what I did to John Cena?" AJ frowned at her. "I thought you understand..."  
_

_"Are you kidding me? How in the hell would I understand for you you just did!" She yelled at her face. "You pushed a fucking ladder for John to fall and caused Dolph to win!"  
_

_"I thought he was my friend, Ivy! He just threw me like trash!" AJ yelled at her. "I made gifts for him as a sign of our friendship!"  
_

_"You mean those bows that Vickie found?" Lea asked her with AJ nodded after that.  
_

_"...Yes. Ivy, John doesn't care about anyone or you for that matter. Please-" AJ got cut off by Abigail slamming her against a wall.  
_

_"I'm getting sick and tired of that!" Abigail yelled with one of her hands grabbing the collar of AJ's shirt. "Like I said before, no one helps me. No one at all. If I want to stay with John, then damn it I will! It's none of your god damn business!"_

_"So you are going to pick him over me..?" AJ said, almost sounded like if she was crying.  
_

_Just watching AJ crying in tears right now, made Abigail shed a few tears herself.  
_

_"Ivy, back off." Lea said, getting between Abigail and AJ. "Come on." Lea managed to safely push Abigail away from AJ and refrain the two from fighting each other. AJ threw a bow and ran off crying.  
_

_"Ivy..." Lea picked up the bow that AJ threw and showed it to Abigail. This only caused her to get more angry and started to cry.  
_

_The bow is much like the two she made for John Cena, but this time its in the color of blue and red, also had a picture of AJ and Abigail. Abigail got the bow from Lea and placed it in her pocket.  
_

"Hey."

The voice of Christian finally got her back into reality and looked at Christian. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah..."

"Pft, you don't look okay to me." Daniel suddenly said, which earned him a good smack on the arm from Kane.

"Ow! What you do that for?!" He yelled rubbing his arm.

Abigail made one quick mean glare to Daniel, but she grinned at him. "What a loser..."

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?!"

* * *

After Abigail told Vickie that Tamina has joined the Shield rather than be by her side, she just got even more angry and told Abigail that Tamina is no longer her 'enforcer'. As far as Dolph Ziggler goes, he's AJ's friend/boyfriend. This all confused her all too much, but she wasn't going to quit the WWE because of this.

In the end, Sheamus, Team HellNo, and Ryback did save Ric Flair from the Shield. She learned that the Shield had targeted Randy Orton last Friday Night on Smackdown, but not just him...her good friend Tommy Dreamer, a person she knew since 2009 thanks to her father, got attacked by the Shield. One thing she learned about Tommy is that you don't get on his bad side and he'll never let it go if someone just attacks him behind. She had a feeling that Tommy Dreamer is going to return soon rather than later.

John Cena got set up by AJ and probably Dolph Ziggler with NXT superstar Big E Langston, which was really strange to Abigail. AJ must have called him as a bodyguard or something...

Right now, Abigail waited outside Triple H's office to see if she could come in. It almost felt like for hours, but actually it was only 30 minutes...

Triple H opened the door and said, "Alright, Abby. Come in."

Abigail entered his office and sat down on the leather chair that's in front of his desk. "Okay, Hunter. I wanted to talk to you about Wrestlemania 30."

"What about it?" Triple H asked.

"You know that Trish and I have a match at Wrestlemania 30, right?" Abigail asked Triple H, causing him to nod at her.

"Yeah! I talked to Vince about that and he agreed to let the match happen! However, he wanted me to tell you that it won't happen unless you get a new contract..." Triple H said with a stern look on his face.

"Well, that brings me to my contact...I want another one for two years." Abigail said, staring right back at Triple H.

Triple H grinned at her and showed her the two year contract then gave her a pen. "Once you are done reading that contract you can sign away."

Of course she read her contract and after she did so, she signed and shook hands with Triple H.

"Glad you are staying with us." Triple H nodded at her then watched her as she left his office. There she is meet by Sheamus and John Cena, who startled her a little bit.

"So what happened, Abby?" Sheamus asked her.

Abigail paused for a little bit just to make a little suspense for both men. Finally, she spoke with a smile. "I'm here for two more years, guys."

Sheamus hugged Abigail tightly and almost yelled out, "That's great, Abby! Now, you'll kick butt along side the rest of us with this Shield problem!"

John nodded at her. "Glad you decided to stay with us a little longer, Abby." Once Sheamus lets go of Abigail, John hugged her as well.

"Now that you are with us for two more years, there is something I would like to tell you..." Sheamus continued, "John and I heard what happened with you and AJ."

Right then and there, her mood just got a little worse. With one sigh, Abigail asked, "Lea told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah. You two are very close like sisters would." Sheamus stated.

"I wouldn't blame you for going with AJ, Abby." John said, still hugging her. "Like Sheamus said, you two are like sisters and I wouldn't hate you for that."

Abigail managed to hold down the tears that were about to go down to her cheek, because of what John just said. "T-Thanks, John..."

Abigail lets go of John and grabs something from her pocket. She held the same bow that she found last night and this left Sheamus a little bit shocked.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah..."

John wasn't going to say anything. Nothing could be helped, but just to stare what Abigail held in her hand.

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: The reason why I put Trish Stradus Vs Ivy at Wrestlemania 30 is because its going to happen before the Scooby Doo and WWE crossover that I've mentioned on my profile. Although, its not going to appear as a whole match, BUT its going to appear as a flashback. So there's some spoilers for ya! And yes, there was only three nominees, because I couldn't find anything else that to me is worthy of Diva Match of the Year for this year and that didn't involve Abigail. xD Just to let you all know that I won't be doing Tribute to the Troops, just keep updating with RAW and maybe Smackdown if need too.


	22. Knocking some sense

"What what so important that you need to tell me guys?" Abigail asked Team HellNo members, Kane and Daniel Bryan.

"We called you to meet with us, because we are worried as friends." Daniel said, trying to keep off the look of annoyance from his face.

"Worried? Really? And how can you say worried and friends in the same sentence, Daniel?" Abigail said almost angry at them. "Kane almost tried to get John to embrace the hate by dragging me and Eve into this, also not to mention the fact that he has a lot history with my dad, Edge! You of all people, Daniel, shouldn't say friends, because you wanted payback all because I gave you a freakin' black eye! The only reason that you two and I are working together is because of the Shield!" Abigail yelled pointing at them angerly.

"Are you done?" Kane asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Look, you know as well as how much the WWE Universe knows that we don't want another partner and trust me all three of us together are not the best of friends, but we are worried because you got too close to the Shield not once, but twice!" Daniel said, showing his two fingers for 2.

"What we are trying to say is that..." Kane paused for suspense. "Would you like to join Team HellNo?"

"Did Christian put you guys up to this?" Abigail asked Team HellNo.

"Yes." Daniel answered simply with a nod. "He said that he was worried and he wanted you to have body guards at all times."

Abigail placed a hand on her face. If she would have told 'No' to Team HellNo, Christian could have just found someone else to let Abigail have bodyguards with. John was already her granted bodyguard, but she and Christian knew that one isn't enough.

"Fine." Abigail said with a sigh and pointed at both of them. "Only because the Shield is here. Once this is all over, I'm leaving Team HellNo. Is that clear, guys?"

"That's great!" Daniel said sarcastically. "Now I'm even looking forward to taking out the Shield!"

"Well, me too!" Abigail yelled back at Daniel.

Kane only saw the two glare at each other like siblings would. Now that Abigail is temporary in Team HellNo, she knew that things were going to get three times crazy than it already is.

* * *

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW! I'm Micheal Cole along side with the Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!" Cole said with a smile, turning to his partner Jerry Lawler.

"We got some great matches right now! Tonight on RAW Kane will go one on one with Damien Sandow! Daniel Bryan will go one on one with Cody Rhodes!" King said, but finished off this this. "Speaking of Team HellNo, earlier before RAW started it seems that Abigail as joined forces with Team HellNo thanks to the returning Christian, who was out because a injury. I think that is smart on the part of Christian."

"I agree with you, King." Cole said. "Indeed, she got way too close to the Shield, but now that Tamina is in it she might as well join in to stop their attics."

"You have to admit, Cole. The last two people that Abigail would want to join up against the Shield is Kane and Daniel Bryan. Abigail just explained the history she has with both men." King said shrugging at his sentence.

"Well, it's better than nothing, King." Cole said turning to the ring. "Coming up next, the team of Layla, Kaitlyn, and WWE Diva's Champion Lea vs Eve, Aksana, and Rosa Mendes in a Diva Tag Team match!"

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing_ _in!'_

"Look's like she is going to join us on commentary for this match, King." Cole said, allowing Abigail to sit next to him. "Welcome, Ivy!" He greeted and offered to shake hands.

Abigail nodded and shook hands with Micheal Cole then Jerry Lawler. "I hope you guys don't mind if I join you two."

"Of course not! Have a seat!" King said as Abigail sat next to Micheal Cole. "What brings you here, Ivy?"

As the Diva's entered the ring in their entrances, Abigail responded with, "Making sure that nothing stupid happens if Tamina happens to attack. Since she got me from behind, she's probably going to do it again to other Divas like the Shield have been doing." As this being said, the bell rang and in the ring Layla started the match off against Rosa Mendes.

"You've been keeping an eye on the Shield, haven't you Ivy?" King asked her as Layla landed a elbow to the head to Rosa.

"Yes and most likely the reason why I'm 'temporary' in Team HellNo." Abigail said with a sigh, but that frustration was taken away when Rosa finally tagged Eve in as Layla tagged in Kaitlyn at the same time. As the crowd cheered for Kaitlyn, the two Diva's went to a brawl in the ring.

"I think its great to see Eve face someone else after those losses from me." Abigail grinned.

"Speaking of Kaitlyn, did you see that brawl that she and AJ had?" Cole asked her.

"Yes and in fact I wouldn't blame Kaitlyn for being distrustful towards AJ. I won't be surprised if she doesn't trust me!" Abigail said, watching Eve getting the upper hand in this match.

"Are you distrustful towards AJ, Ivy?" King asked like if it felt like it need to get off his chest.

"Nope." Abigail said simply. This only got the surprise from Cole and Jerry.

"You are not?" Jerry asked her. "After all she did to John Cena?"

She nodded at him. "Yeah. She's like a sister to me, King."

As Kaitlyn started to turn the match around, the camera crew caught something of their view from the crowd. It was Tamina coming down from the crowd and entered the ring. There she attacked Kaitlyn and caused her team to win by DQ. There, Eve, Aksana, and Rosa Mendes kept Lea and Layla at bay from coming to the aid for Kaitlyn.

"And there she is..." After that said, Abigail took off her headset and quietly entered the ring without Tamina noticing her. Once Tamina turned around, Abigail Speared her and lead to crowd cheering for her.

Since the numbers were even enough, Layla, Lea, and Kaitlyn started to fight back and soon enough, Eve, Aksana, and Rosa were thrown out of the ring. All four Faces of the WWE Diva's stood in the ring staring down at their Heel counterparts.

"What in the hell is going on?" Kaitlyn asked everyone in the ring. "First, AJ comes and attacks me before my Diva's Championship match on Smackdown, then Tamina comes in and interferes in the tag team match!" By the tone of Kaitlyn's voice, Abigail knew she is upset right now.

"Tamina has joined forces with the Shield for some reason..." Lea said rubbing the back of her head.

"All of us are going to have eyes on the back of our heads." Abigail responded towards the other three Divas like if she was a leader. "I don't want our talent to be stopped all because of the Shield. They are slowly taking out who they think are doing injustice to the WWE."

Layla nodded at her and asked her, "Didn't they take out Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, and Sin Cara?"

Abigail became silent towards Layla when she mentioned the three superstars to her. Layla can feel her silence from her, but Lea placed a hand on Layla's shoulder and said, "Yeah, that's them. If we don't want to get hit from behind, we have to stick together.

"Hey, I'm in." Kaitlyn spoke out. "I don't really trust her anyway and I don't want to get attacked from Tamina again or the Shield if they get new members."

"They said all people are accounted for. That's why the Diva's locker room is in serious danger." Abigail said, leaving the ring to the other three Divas.

* * *

_Last Week - Christmas Eve - Team HellNo's locker room  
_

_After Kane's and Daniel Bryan's match with the Prime Time Players, the two along with Abigail are oddly playing gold fish to pass the time...well, Daniel Bryan wanted to play Gold Fish, but Abigail and Kane didn't. He just kind of forced them to play with him. That and Kane didn't want to hear him yell anymore. Their tag team belts were laying around on the leather chair, while the two Slammy Trophies are on the floor next to the leather chair.  
_

_"You know, Daniel..." Kane continued. "...how about we just stop playing. Please? Besides..." Abigail looked at Kane while holding up five cards in her hand. It looked like Kane felt kind of awkward towards him. "I got you a gift..."  
_

_"Oh god..." Abigail said, putting her cards down and sighed. "I don't want to play Gold Fish anymore."  
_

_Daniel Bryan would ignore what Abigail said and look at Kane with shock. "You got me a gift?"  
_

_"Yes. Here it is."  
_

_Abigail thought it would be something dangerous, but Kane got him a Slammy Award that read 'LOL Moment of the Year'._

_"You know, I gotta be honest here. That is the nicest thing I saw you give something to anyone at all." Abigail said, pointing at the Slammy Award that Daniel is currently holding.  
_

_At first, Daniel didn't know what to say. However, he finally spoke up when he placed the Slammy Award down. "I got something for you too, Kane."  
_

_He got out from the locker room and then came back with a Golden Retriever puppy in his arms. He gave the puppy to Kane and said, "Merry Christmas, Kane!"  
_

_'Either this is just to weird or they are really getting along well...' Abigail thought to herself.  
_

_Kane nodded at Daniel. "Thanks! I need something to roast..."  
_

_Both Daniel and Abigail gave a look of horror on their faces. "No!" Daniel got the Golden Retriever back from Kane and yelled out, "Dogs are our best friends! No! No! No!"  
He walked out the locker room with the puppy in his arms again.  
_

_"Can we talk about this?" Kane asked.  
_

_"NO!"  
_

_Daniel's no can be heard from the outside of the locker room. Abigail would only place a hand on her face. "Let's go get him back and I don't mean the puppy..."_

"Those two are idiots..." Abigail whispered as she waited for Team HellNo near the doors that lead the stage. She has gotten here first and she still hasn't seen them.

Before she would meet Team HellNo, she would see Ryback making his way towards the entrance for the stage.

"Ryback!"

Ryback would turn his head towards Abigail and grinned at her.

"I just wanted you to know that Team HellNo and I have your back!" Abigail said sternly, which kept her from being a little bit nervous. "You don't need it, but it's a numbers game."

He nodded at her and offered a handshake. "Thanks."

With no hesitation, she shook Ryback's hand and her face had a grin as well. "Go give them hell." She saw Ryback leave and made his way to the stage where his theme could be already be heard and the crowd cheering for him. There in the corner of area there is a flat screen TV where she could see what is happening.

"Look, for the last time Daniel...I'm not going to eat the dog anymore!" Abigail could hear Kane yell this.

"Are you sure?" Next was Daniel Bryan's voice, who sounded upset. "Or are you just saying that so you can trick me into giving you the puppy, so you can eat it?!" Daniel yelled out as he and Kane walked towards Abigail.

Suddenly, there was a different feel in the air and Abigail looked angry when she stared at the flat screen TV. There she saw the Shield ganging up on Ryback, even though he put up a good fight.

"GUYS!" She turned towards Team HellNo. They looked at her and yelled again, "The Shield! They are at it again in the ring!"

Kane and Daniel Bryan dropped their titles, so they can make their way towards the ring.

"Sheamus!"

Abigail would see Sheamus run past her and make his way to the ring. She knew that Sheamus got attacked by the Shield when he had a match with Dolph Ziggler. There was no time to respond to Abigail, since he was so quick to make it to the ring.

There was a arm placed on Abigail's shoulder and she turned to see who's arm is it. That's where Abigail grew a big smile...

"Randy!"

_'I hear voices in my head!'_

That was Randy Orton's cue to rush past Abigail and enter the ring himself. Since it was a five on three, the Shield would be the receiving end of having the odds stacked against them.

"Hey, kiddo." Christian would walk towards Abigail and stood next to her. "I was looking for you everywhere, so I kind of got worried. Glad you are okay."

"Well, I got my hands full with Tamina and I faced her before. The Shield have their own hands full anyway." She could hear and see the crowd going nuts, but there was one thing that Abigail caught on her sight.

"So you thought of me as your sister?"

Abigail frowned and looked at AJ, who has Big E Langston with her. Christian would only glare at Big E Langston and said, "Listen. Do one single move toward her..." He pointed at Abigail. "...I won't hold back."

"Relax, Christian. Big E Langston is not going to hurt Abigail or you." AJ said then turning to Abigail. "Answer my question."

"Yeah and what of it?" Abigail asked her. "Look, I had a talk with John last night and what he told me realized what I needed to do."

"To do what?" AJ asked her. "To think about more of yourself than others?"

Abigail rolled her fist into a ball and yelled out, "No you, idiot! Don't you realize what I said?! You are family to me and yet you treat me like I'm the one who betrayed you!"

"Because you side with John Cena, who treated me like dirt!" AJ yelled at her back.

"And where does that bring us, huh?! You pushing off that damn ladder where John Cena is about to get the briefcase from Dolph Ziggler! I don't know what the hell made you this way, but from here on out...I'm not going to care anymore!" Abigail's eyes looked right at AJ's eyes. "And what I'm about to say, you better take seriously. I'm not saying this as your best friend...I'm saying this as your sister to you."

"Pft, yeah right..." AJ said, looking away and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, just listen will ya?" Christian said with a serious tone in his voice.

"You need to get your head out of your ass and look what you are missing out on, because if you are going to part ways with me like this then we are no longer a team. I can't been concerned with you anymore and I have bigger things to be concerned about than some crybaby who complains about being broken about their friendship. Kaitlyn is slowly starting to understand the means of being in the WWE and I don't blame her. To John, your 'friendship' with him is over, but our bond as sisters isn't..."

Abigail closed her eyes, but then a few seconds later she opened them and finished with, "...but you're on your own."

AJ would just stand there with an angry look in her eyes, but she turned to Big E and nodded at him. He stood in front of AJ as he looked ready to fight. Christian stood in front of Abigail and got ready to fight as well.

"I'm warning you..." Christian said with a glare towards Big E. "Don't try me..."

"He's not going to anyway, if he's smart enough."

Abigail and Christian would hear Randy Orton's voice near them. Randy Orton, Sheamus, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and Ryback can be seen standing after hearing AJ and Abigail's yelling.

"Fella, don't make the same mistake the Shield did when the numbers are stacked against them." Sheamus said, not looking happy at all. "Back off."

"Big E, come on." AJ said, pulling Big E's arm a little to get his attention. He looked at her and nodded at AJ. She stared at Abigail and said, "This isn't over..."

"I never intended to be over between us..." Abigail narrowed her eyes at AJ. "I'll be looking forward to the day where I kick your ass once more, AJ. This time it won't be about the WWE Diva's Championship...It'll be knocking some sense into you." She said with a threatening voice.

AJ and Big E Langston left the group, leaving Daniel Bryan to sigh and look at her with frustration. "Do we have to put up with the trouble you get in?"

"With me at your side, you bet Daniel." Abigail said with a thumps up. Daniel and Kane got back their Tag Team Championships from the floor and then placed the titles around their waist.

Ryback left the group right around the same time foot steps being heard. They were getting louder and louder until everyone in the group could see John Cena running towards them.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked with a bit of worried tone. After what he saw the Shield getting a beat down and ran into the crowd, he just had to see how everyone is doing. Especially, when he saw Team HellNo in the ring and didn't see Abigail at all.

"Don't worry, poster boy." Daniel Bryan said with a cocky grin on his face. "You should have heard what she had to say to AJ though." He said pointing to Abigail, who tried to pull of a blank face.

Kane would hit Daniel Bryan on his arm with his hand once more. "Ow! Would you stop hitting me on my arm?!"

"Not until you stop being an idiot." Kane said as he stared down Daniel with a mean glare. Daniel just stared him down with his own mean glare at him.

John showed a confused face on him. "What you tell to AJ?"

"Oh just that I can't be concerned with her and I had other things to worry about than her." Abigail told him.

"How did she take it?" John asked her.

"Not to well..." Abigail said while rubbing the back of her head. "I think I made it worse..."

John shrugged at her and placed his arm around her neck. "Nah, we had worse before right? Like I said before don't sweat it."

Abigail nodded at him. "I'll try, but no promises though."

Still, she had no idea what had become of AJ or the reason why Tamina joined the Shield. Maybe some reasons are just better left unsaid or maybe these reasons are worth finding out through the pain and struggle someone goes through.

* * *

Healingwinds Notes: This took longer than I thought it would, but here it is! By the way, I won't be on the rest of the week or next week! I'm going to be visiting my Aunt! Happy New Year and I hope to see you all next time!


	23. Every person for themselves

All day she's been with John Cena and it wasn't really a bad thing. She hated when there was someone having a watchful eye on her and it did annoy her. However, the Shield had been doing some damage lately and Tamina recently joined the Shield. So, she didn't even argue in the matter...

This Monday Night RAW so far she hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"John! Ivy!"

Well...until now.

In backstage at the hailways, Abigail and John turned their heads to find Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee, and Big E Langston walking towards them.

"I thought I told you that I'm not concerned with you at the moment..." Abigail frowned at the three. "Get lost."

"Excuse me, but no one tells us what to do. So, why don't you just shut up." Dolph spoke angerly at her.

"Besides, like I said before it's not over between us." AJ spoke as she and Abigail glared at each other. "I don't even know why you bother with that man." She pointed at John Cena. "I mean, you stand up for selfish man with selfish dreams. Or maybe you are selfish as well?"

"I'm selfish? Is that what you are trying to do?" John asked her with a smile on his face. "Is mind games is what your playing, because I don't think its working on us." John pointed at himself and Abigail. "I think you are going to come up with something better."

"You want something better? How about all the hate you got from other people, because you were born to a father who cares about only himself!" AJ spoke without even thinking what would happen next.

It just only one little thing like that can push Abigail's buttons. "And there you go again! When you fail at playing mind games, you try to get personal with me and when its all said and done, you are the one who gets insulted. Trust me, better women and men got into my head. You are not those better woman."

At first, AJ didn't know how to respond to that. In fact, she is a little bit surprised that she didn't lash out on her. Finally she spoke with, "You two are petty small people..." She looked at them like if she was disgusted. "Very small people..."

Even in a situation like this John still has a smile on his face. "Well, congratulations AJ! You started off 2013 by giving out 6th grader wiener insult!"

On the looks on AJ's and Dolph's faces they were disgusted on what John Cena said. Abigail hit John lightly on his gut with her elbow and asked him, "Really? Out of all the things you say you come up with that?"

John playfuly shrugged at Abigail as she sighed at him.

"I can't believe you! You are disgusting! I can't believe I used to have feelings for you!" AJ yelled at John.

"No, no! It's fine! If we were at the ring, I would have told the crowd to do the Wave!" John yelled excitedly towards them. "Now let me quote-"

"ENOUGH!" Dolph yelled out to them. "You do this everytime, John! When someone beats you, you laugh it off as some kind of joke! So just cut the crap!"

"No! I already did that and last week...well, the crap fell on you!" John joked, almost laughing when he said this.

"This is what I have to deal with..." He whispered, but continued on, "You think you can run and hide from me just because you entered the Royal Rumble? Well, guess what? I'm officially entering the Royal Rumble!"

Finally, Abigail pulled off a grin and AJ didn't like that grin one second.

"What's so funny, Ivy?" AJ asked her. "Got more jokes you want to add?"

Abigail shoke her head side ways. "No, but I do have announcement to make myself. You see, I knew you where going to enter the Royal Rumble Dolph...so I talked with Triple H and he thought it was a great idea."

"Of what? Oh, wait! Let me guess you vs AJ in the Royal Rumble? Oh, by the way that's not going to happen." Dolph asked her.

"No, your right. It's not going to happen. Like I said, I won't have nothing to do with AJ at the moment, but I have some beef I need to finish with you..." She said, pointing at Dolph. "Cause I'm officially entering the Royal Rumble as the fourth woman to do so!"

All, but Big E Langston had surprised looks on their faces. John didn't even know about this and he guessed that she wanted to keep that as a surprise. He didn't like the fact of facing his own girlfriend in the Royal Rumble match.

"Are you serious? You are playing with the big boys, Ivy!" Dolph said. From the looks on his and AJ's faces they didn't like the news one bit.

"It's not the first time I played with the big boys. I'm perfectly fine of entering the Royal Rumble, so wrap that around your useless head of yours!" Abigail said with a grin. "And if you think that black eye I cave you last time was just it, think again. There is a lot I have pent up just waiting to be released for you. Think of it as my late Christmas gift for you."

"Not if you aren't ready for it." AJ told her. "The Shield has probably have your eye on you and one small mistake...you won't make it to the Royal Rumble."

Abigail didn't know what AJ meant by that nor did John Cena. She narrowed her eyes at AJ and asked her, "What's your damn business with the Shield?"

John Cena didn't know what to say and he was interested on hearing what AJ had to say.

"Calm down, Ivy!" Dolph said. "It's not surprising how your so quick to judge, especially in a time like this. We're not with the Shield."

"Then why you and Tamina there joining on the attack with the Shield?" John asked him seriously.

"You gotta take your chance on every beating you deliver on your opponent and thats what we did! That doesn't mean we're in with the Shield. Well, since I don't care about Vickie anymore, might as well reveal what she was plaining and how Tamina joined the Shield." Dolph Ziggler smiled at John Cena and Abigail.

Abigail and John Cena knew already that Vickie wanted to remain control of RAW. However, just letting the Shield run all over the place like dogs...it only made matters worse.

"Vickie only hired the Shield, so she can take control over RAW and boss them around. When she overheard them about taking out Ric Flair, the Shield told her that she was being to soft. I can honestly say that I agree with them. At first, I got a bit angry at Tamina then for ditching Vickie...not anymore. Tamina wanted justice that she never got and from what she told me that deep down, she hated your guts, Ivy! Not because you are the Rated R Superstar's Daughter! Is because you had too much chances with the WWE Diva's Championship and now she can get your hands on you for all the injustice you caused her!"

That one speech caused Abigail to frown and simply ask, "That's all? How lame..."

"It's not lame." Dolph shook his head sideways. "She was sick and tired of you getting all the glory!"

"Well, then tough luck! She's gonna have to try harder in order to take all the glory from me! It's not my fault that I'm the daughter to a World Heavyweight Champion." She grinned at Dolph.

"Look, you said your words and you tried to get in our heads. Well, it looks like it didn't work, so what I suggest we do is stop talking and start fighting. Dolph, if you want to get personal with Ivy, you are going to get though me first." From what John Cena said, it sounded like if he is ready to fight Dolph Ziggler backstage.

"Save that for your match against Big E Langston tonight!" Dolph pointed at Big E. "I don't want anything to do with you."

After that, the three left John Cena and Ivy behind. Ivy watched them leave them with her eyes glaring at their backs. "Of course he says that...its the same song and dance with him."

"Pft, just as pathetic as your father..." Dolph said as he, Big E Langston, and AJ walked away from Ivy and John Cena. Abigail just stood there with rolled up fists, just waiting to lose out on someone's face.

After that, Abigail just heard that Vickie wanted to see her and she wasn't the only one that she is going to talk to. Not wanting to argue with Vickie or be bothered with her, so John Cena lead her to Vickie's locker room.

"John I know where Vickie's office is..." Abigail angerly whispered to him.

"I know and you know why I lead you to her office." John hugged her and then opened the door. There they saw Team HellNo members, Daniel Bryan and Kane.

"My teammates are here John. You can go now." Abigail said, hugging John back. He nodded and left, leaving Abigail to enter Vickie's office and stand between Kane and Daniel Bryan.

"Now that Ivy is here...can you tell us what was so important that you needed to call us for?" Daniel asked Vickie with his arms crossed.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you two will have your four month followed evaluations and Ivy will be joining you two in that." Vickie said, pointing at Team HellNo.

Abigail couldn't believe what Vickie is saying. She thought that Vickie called her up into a match, but that wasn't the case...this was much, much, worse. "Vickie...what the hell?! Why do I have to be with these two into this stupid evaluation?!"

"Because you have a history of letting your anger lose and getting away with it! Like Daniel Bryan, you need to work on your anger!" Vickie told Abigail.

"Well, unlike Daniel Bryan, it's not my fault! I got it from my dad!" Abigail yelled at her back.

"Look, Ivy! You are going with them in this evaluation rather you like it or not!" Vickie pointed at Abigail and continued on with, "The Doctor who will be evaluating with is Dr. Shelby."

Now it is Kane's and Daniel Bryan's turn to be shocked, but just before they had the right to complain, Vickie held her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. Go!" She pointed at the opened door.

All three members of Team HellNo left Vickie as she closed the door from her office. All they heard from the door is a slam behind them.

"Well! This 20th Anniversary of RAW is going well, don't you think?" Abigail angerly asked Kane and Daniel. Abigail thought this is much worse than Eve suspending her and Beth Phoenix on something they didn't do!

"For once I agree..." Daniel sighed. "Hey, since your Dad is here tonight, maybe he can join us. You did say that you got his anger." Daniel sort of made a grin that made Abigail a little bit angrier.

"Knock it off will ya?" Abigail asked him. "My dad doesn't need to be in a evaluation where a Doctor who amazingly puts you two in a team together. Besides, with the Shield being running around and watching all of us like hawks, we need to keep an eye out of every little thing. This is RAW's 20th Anniversary and the Shield will ruin it."

Kane nodded at her. "In the meantime, what you think we should do about this evaluation with Dr. Shelby?"

"I have a good idea. All three of us don't want be in with Dr. Shelby, right? So how about we lie to him just to get past the evaluation? Does that sound like a plan?" Daniel Bryan raised his hand towards Kane and Abigail.

"Agreed. What about you, Ivy?" Kane asked with him and shoke his hand. He and Daniel looking at Abigail as Daniel raised his hand towards Abigail for her to shake.

Abigail didn't want to be seen shaking hands with Daniel Bryan, so she looked both ways and behind her. Lucky for her, no one was watching them. She wasted no time into shaking Daniel's hand.

"Agreed. Anything to move on with the evaluation."

* * *

"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW! Here along side me is JBL and the Hall Of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

_'Ride through gravity! For all that's not, falls down! Right through anomalies with one worth believing_ _in!'_

"And here comes one of my favorite Divas!" JBL said excitedly as Abigail made her way to the ring. "I love this girl! She's like...a female Sheamus!"

"The following match is for the WWE Diva's Championship! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

Abigail soon got inside the ring, but she soon spotted her two teammates, Kane and Daniel Bryan coming to ring side. She would only cover her face and sigh at them.

"It looks like she doesn't want Kane and Daniel Bryan to be at ring side, guys." Cole said.

"Well, either with Team Hellno or not, she is a great Diva's Champion like Eve in her own right! She has wrestling blood like her father, Edge, and is trained by Chris Jericho! She takes these championship matches very seriously!" JBL stated.

"And introducing the Champion, from Asheville, North Carolina...she is the WWE Diva's Champion, Lea!"

_'In these promises broken deep below! Each word gets lost in the echo! So one last lie, I can see through! This time I finally let you...Go!'_

"Lea just started as WWE Diva's Champion! Let's see how her title defense goes against the Rated R Daughter!" JBL said as the bell rang.

As soon as the bell rang the Shield's theme hit and it can be heard though out the arena. Lea pointed at the crowd and she quickly spotted Roman, Seth, and Dean making their way to the ring. Kane and Daniel Bryan saw this and got ready for the Shield.

Before Lea or Abigail knew it, Tamina ran her way to the ring and attacked Lea, causing the DQ and the win for Abigail. However, she didn't get the title because of Tamina.

"They were distracting us...!" Abigail angerly muttered under her breath. Abigail went towards Tamina for a headlock, but Tamina got out of the way and grabbed her to set her up for a Samoan Drop.

Eve, Aksana, and Rosa Mendez soon joined the fight in the ring and started the numbers game on Lea and Abigail. This made it harder for Abigail and Lea to fight back.

_'After the lights go out on you, after your worthless life is through! I will remember how you scream! I can't afford to care! I can't afford to care!'_

The crowd knew full well who's theme it is and so did Ivy, who managed to get a small grin on her face while getting beatings from Tamina and Eve.

"No way..." Cole said in disbelief.

JBL grinned at what he saw. "Things are about to get interesting!"

Randy Orton's daughter, Raven Orton, came out from backstage with Layla and Kaitlyn. As a brawl already exploded in ringside, the ring was already having a brawl of its own as the three other Diva's entered the ring. Kaitlyn used her finisher, Fireman's Carry Gut Buster on Eve and threw her out the ring. Layla used her move, Bombshell, to kick Aksana then throwing her out of the ring as well.

Lea soon got herself up and Superkicked Rosa Mendez. With the help of Layla, they threw her out the ring. Tamina was the only one standing in the ring and she didn't like the odds.

Tamina would run towards her for a Clothesline Raven, but Raven ducked and went behind Tamina. Once Tamina turned to her, she hit the RKO on Tamina.

"And a good RKO from the returning Raven Orton!" King yelled out happily.

"It took almost one year for Raven to return from the injury on her shoulders, but it looks like she's back and ready than ever!" Cole said.

The Diva's suddenly looked towards the Shield as Team HellNo were layed on the ground. Even if this is out numbered, the Shield were much stronger than all the Diva's combined. However, it looked like none of the Divas were getting out of the ring.

"Damn it..." Edge whispered to himself. "Get the hell out of there, Abby..."

He, Zack Ryder, and Curt Hawkins were staring at the TV in front of them that is in the corner from backstage. When Seth, Romans, and Dean circled around the Divas in the ring, Edge saw her grin on her face. He didn't get is that why is Abigail grinning towards the Shield when she should be getting out of the ring.

Zack couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to get his hands on the Shield now. "Edge, stay here with Curt! I'm going after them!"

Before Zack would charge in, Curt grabbed his hand. "Dude, are you stupid or something?"

"What you think I'm suppose to do? Wait until all of the Divas are done for?" Zack yelled him.

_'It's a shame that they lost their head!'_

Before they knew it, Sheamus ran past the three men and headed to the arena then the ring. There he was ganged up by the Shield, but he did put up a good fight. All the Diva's stayed ring side as the brawled exploded in the ring.

_'I hear voices in my head!'_

Soon enough, Randy Orton made his way to the ring. He didn't look very happy and not even happier when his daughter got near with the Shield. As soon as Team HellNo recovered from their fight with the Shield, they returned to the ring to get the odds once again against them.

John Cena's theme soon hit and this got a huge pop from the crowd. He joined the fight with Team HellNo, Sheamus, and Randy Orton against the Shield. The Shield were no match for the five men in the ring and soon enough, the Shield went out backstage after they got a beating in the ring with Tamina, where it was right next to the stage. However, the three other Diva's went backstage where the stage is. The Five Diva's entered back in the ring, this time with Raven holding a microphone.

"Tamina...if you think that just because your with the Shield that makes you scarier than before? Think again. I really don't like the Shield, but more importantly...I don't like you. The one thing I hate the most is that you think you are justice with the Shield. You know what I think its justice?" She paused after that angry question, so the WWE fans would cheer loudly.

"Justice is when I hit you with the punt to the head after what the Shield did to my father! You are going to wish you didn't return to the WWE...and with the Royal Rumble coming around I challenge you to a match at the Royal Rumble." With that cold stare, Raven dropped the microphone. She hoped that Tamina will get the match she wanted and able to do want she said she wanted.

Team HellNo and John Cena checked to see if Abigail is alright. As soon as everyone in the ring started to leave, the crowd cheered louder and almost as loud as the cheers Ryback gets. Even if Ryback wasn't here, because of what happened with him, Christian, and the Shield last Friday night on Smackdown, they still didn't need them.

* * *

The night wasn't over for Abigail, Kane, and Daniel Bryan. All of them were waiting for Dr. Shelby for the evaluation to start. The three of them were sitting on the black couch looking tired. This meeting happened right after that huge brawl with the Shield.

"Okay, guys. Remember what I said! We're going to lie to him, so we can get the hell out of here!" Daniel said. He shook hands with Kane and then Abigail.

"Well, I'm glad to see all of you are getting along together!" That cheerful voice got the attention of all three members of Team HellNo.

"Okay, let's get started on the evaluation!" He sat down next to the couch that Team HellNo are sitting on.

"We already beaten this anger problem, right? We can go now?" Daniel asked Dr. Shelby.

"Just a minute. I just want a follow up question from each of you. Since I've been hearing about Ivy's anger, I've been a little worried. However, now that I saw her shaking hands with you two, I'll just skip the formalities that you two gone though." He explained this as he wrote down some notes on his paper.

"Okay, Daniel. What do you think best part about Kane and Ivy is?" He asked him.

"I like how he's tall. I like how he sets stuff on fire by lowing his arms somehow and he's...um...a good dancer! What I like about Ivy is that she is fast in the ring and I like how she can pull off a Spear out of no where." Daniel said trying not to get nervous on what he said.

He nodded at him and didn't notice his nervousness in him. "Kane what do you like about Daniel and Ivy?"

Kane responded a little late than Daniel's answer. "Well...in the ring he's very technical in the ring and he's got a great beard." He said pointing at Daniel's beard. Without Dr. Shelby noticing, Abigail rolled her eyes.

"And he's not a afraid to admit that he wears women's clothing." Kane added with Daniel and Abigail looking wierdly at him.

"This I don't even..." Abigail placed a hand over her face.

He nodded anyway, not even noticing that was a lie.

"Okay! Ivy, what is the best part about Kane and Daniel Bryan?" Dr. Shelby asked Ivy.

At first, she thought about lieing to him, but what she was about to say is pure truth. Even if Daniel and Kane don't know it. "I like the fact that even if Daniel and Kane used to argue in the past, they work well as a team."

He nodded at her. "Very good! All of you are making progress! You three are free to go, but before you do I just want to try out one more thing. Come in!" He turned his head towards the door and entered Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, and Eve.

Kane, Daniel, and Abigail all stood up, looking ready to fight if they were going to fight.

"What are they doing here?" Kane asked Dr. Shelby.

"Eve..." Abigail stared down Eve with an angry look on her face. "You got a lot of damn nerve showing yourself here when you, Rosa, and Aksana joined in on the attack with Tamina."

"Just take a second to calm down, Ivy!" Eve said. "We did that only because Tamina is right on what she said. You take up too much glory! It's only a matter of time before someone just takes it away from you." She said shrugging.

"Besides, they are not here to pick a fight!" Dr. Shelby said, standing between two teams. "They are your triggers for your anger to see if you would lash out on them or not! This is how this works. Daniel, Kane, Ivy they are going to purposely antagonize you! I want you three to do is to wash them away and find your happy place."

This seemed like a really stupid idea to Abigail, but the sooner she gets out of here the better...

"Happy place?" Cody interrupted Dr. Shelby. "What kind of quack pop question is this?"

"Look, I asked you three to help them with their anger-" It was Damien turn to interrupt Dr. Shelby.

"Well, you wanted us to help them, maybe you should have a better understanding of what it is you are trying to accomplish." Damien said to Shelby.

"Oh, I know full well what I am trying to accomplish!" It sounded like Dr. Shelby is getting a little upset.

"You do? Because judging about the way these three act, I don't know which fails. Them as a team or you as a therapist." Cody said, pointing at Shelby and causing him to be a little bit angrier than he is.

"Dare I say this...these three are better off getting advice from Dr. Phil!" Damien added in.

"Dr. Phil?! DR. PHIL?!" Shelby yelled out. "You know what?!" He turned to Team HellNo and pointed at Cody, Damien, and Eve. "Go get them!"

That was all Team HellNo needed to hear to get their hands on Cody, Damien, and Eve. As Kane and Daniel attacked Cody and Damien, Abigail kicked Eve on her stomach. However, since the door is already opened Cody, Damien, and Eve all made their escape out of Vickie's office.

"Now that's a happy place!" Kane shouted out. Shelby, Kane, and Daniel broke out into a 'Yes' chant as loud as they can. Abigail just sighed and led herself out of Vickie's office. There by the opened door saw her father, Edge, just making his way towards her.

"Why are they yelling?" He asked her.

"Don't worry about that." Abigail told him. "Nothing to important went down in there."

Edge shrugged and said, "Let's have a walk. I want to talk to you about the Royal Rumble."

Abigail nodded at him and walked next to him.

"You already know there is going to be 30 other WWE superstars, including you right?" Edge asked her.

"Yeah."

"The good thing about the Royal Rumble is that with your speed, you can be quick about throwing your opponents over the top rope with the help of the rope if you are near the ropes. Also, you might want to hit as much as you can since you are quick in the ring." Edge paused for a minute and then said, "You know Randy is going to be there right?"

"Yeah dad. I know." Abigail grinned at him remembering that she had a little talk about the Royal Rumble with Randy Orton just before her match tonight.

_Before Lea vs Ivy for the WWE Diva's Championship - In Randy Orton's locker room_

_"Abigail."  
_

_"Yeah, Uncle Randy?"  
_

_Abigail felt a little bit of seriousness from Randy. She didn't know what he is going to talk about, but she is going to find out.  
_

_"I heard from John that you are going to enter in the Royal Rumble. Just a reminder that I won't go easy on you just because you are Edge's daughter and my neice." He said.  
_

_Abigail grinned at him. "Trust me, Uncle Randy. I won't have it any other way! I've watched a lot of Royal Rumbles, even before I made it to the WWE, to know that its every person for themselves. I know how things work with you as well and you like to work alone. I would say the same thing about you. Just because your the Viper, that doesn't mean I will back down."  
_

_Randy chuckled at her. "Well, I guess that's why people are wondering why we work together well. We know what to expect from each other and know what the result is." He raised his hand for Abigail to shake. "Just make sure you last long enough so we can finally see if Chris Jericho taught you well." _

"...and that's what happened." Abigail smiled after she told the conversation she had with Randy. Edge sighed and shook his head. "Randy..."

"It's alright, dad. I'm happy that maybe I can face Randy just this once." Abigail said with one finger up and a smile.

Edge grinned at his daughter and patted her shoulder. "Well, just be careful, alright? Randy can go overboard when he wants to."

"I know."

* * *

HealingWinds Notes: If you all remember 'A little bit of Credibility', you'll know that Raven Orton appeared there! And she returned back to face Tamina for the Royal Rumble! I won't be doing this weeks episode, because this seems to be long enough for you guys! I'll do next week after RAW comes out!


End file.
